Les joueuses du lycée Torakan
by Syrielle's
Summary: Onze adolescente de 15 à 18 ans forment le club de volley-ball du lycée Torakan. Surnommées les tigresses d'Akita, ces filles sont prêtes à tout pour remporter le tournoi national de volley féminin. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de s'entrainer face aux meilleurs équipes masculins des cantons voisins ? L'amour et les volley sont-ils compatibles ?
1. La rentrée des tigresses

**Hello ! Voici le premier chapitre. Comme je l'ai surement déjà expliqué, les OC ne seront pas mis en avant de la même manière d'un chapitre à l'autre et si un OC est peu ou pas présent dans un chapitre il sera mis en avant dans un autre. Pas de favoritisme ahah. Ce chapitre est centré sur la rentrée scolaire des OC, plus particulièrement de la capitaine et de la vice-capitaine ! J'ai reçu de nouvelles fiches. Il ne reste plus que 3 places !**

 _ **Les personnages et l'univers d'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

Nous étions le deux avril, jour de la rentrée scolaire au Japon. Son sac sur l'épaule, Shoyo Akane fermait la porte de son petit appartement qu'elle louait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Ses cheveux blond cendré coupé en carré court soulignaient ses yeux bleus.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui ornait son poignet, cadeau de son cousin pour son entrée au lycée il y'a maintenant deux ans, vingt minutes avant le discourt du proviseur et la répartition des classes.

Cette année, elle entrait en terminale et la lycéenne était déterminée à passer une bonne année. Peut-être que les nouvelles joueuses du club seraient sympas, après tout, la bonne ambiance régnait dans le club de volley de leur lycée.

Akane n'eut pas besoin de courir pour arriver à temps au lycée, elle se glissa parmi la foule d'élèves, cherchant une tête connue ou deux, mais personne à l'horizon. A la fin du discourt, quand elle jeta un regard sur la fiche de sa classe, elle sourit à pleine dent. Enfin un visage connu dans sa classe. Hanima Sacha, une centrale du club de volley et accessoirement la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe.

Et c'est rassurée de savoir qu'elle aurait un visage connu dans sa classe que la terminale se dirigea dans sa salle de cours, prête à affronter sa nouvelle prof de math.

Au même moment, une classe de première année visitaient l'école, guidée par un jeune professeur. Parmi ces élèves se trouvait Kutekina Eloïse, elle faisait son entrée en première année au lycée Torakan et même si le discourt du professeur sur les différents étages du lycée semblait fort intéressant, son esprit restait concentré sur les futures qualifications pour le club de volley.

Le lycée Torakan était connue pour son club de volley féminin particulièrement fort depuis quelques années maintenant. Surnommées les Tigresses d'Akita, les joueuses de ce club avaient été jusqu'en quart de finale aux nationales l'année passée.

La jeune fille laissa son regard trainer autour d'elle, son professeur ayant entamer un discourt sur l'histoire de l'école. Seigneur ce que c'était ennuyant ! Et dire que ses deux meilleures amies avaient été répartie dans une autre classe.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, Eloïse aperçut une élève courir. La couleur de son nœud, rouge, lui permit de savoir qu'elle était élève en deuxième. Mais ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut son teint : anormalement bronzé pour une japonaise. L'étudiante courait vite sous le soleil d'avril et disparut rapidement de son champ de vision.

Alors qu'elle marchait pour rattraper son groupe, la première année se rappela de quelque chose, d'une joueuse de volley qui ressemblait étrangement à Otsuka Aïko. Oui, c'était surement elle, une élève de deuxième année au teint bronzé, celle ne pouvait être que cette passeuse de renom. L'une des meilleures de sa génération si elle en croyait les magasines de sport qu'elle lisait de temps en temps. E alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans sa classe, Eloïse se demanda qu'elles autres joueuses de renom elle pourrait côtoyer en entrant au club de volley.

Assise au milieu de la classe, Hanima Sacha soupira. Il était bientôt midi et son estomac criait famine. A côté d'elle Akane sourit lorsque l'estomac de la russe gronda.

Arrête de sourire comme une idiote Aka-chan. Grogna la jeune fille en lui lançant un bout de gomme.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais rire, Sa-chan.

Tu ris de mon malheur, n'as-tu donc pas honte ?

Akane étouffa son rire, la déclaration de sa coéquipière s'étant terminée par un nouveau grondement de son estomac.

Mais plus sérieusement, chuchota à nouveau Akane, je me demande si nous allons avoir de nouvelles recrues intéressantes cette année.

Sacha haussa les épaules, ses longs cheveux blond et bouclés lui mangeant une partie du visage.

Je me le demande aussi. L'année passée il y'a eu beaucoup de nouvelles joueuses. J'espère que ce sera encore le cas cette année. Au fait, je dois aller chercher la liste des nouvelles inscrites pendant la pause de midi, tu m'accompagnes ?

Est-ce que ça rentre dans mes fonctions de vice-capitaine ? Sourit Akane.

Tu as bien plus de chance que moi de garder cette feuille en lieu sûr, n'oublie pas que j'ai réussi à perdre mon maillot de volley l'année passée.

Vous souhaitez peut-être un peu de thé et quelques gâteaux mes demoiselles Hanima et Shoyo ?

Coupées dans leur discussion, les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent. Akane le visage neutre et Sacha avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, après tout nous 'étions que le premier jour d'école, alors Akane donna un léger coup de coude à sa capitaine. La jeune russe était connue pour ses répliques provoquantes, aussi bien avec les autres élèves qu'avec le corps professoral.

Non professeur, excusez-nous d'avoir perturbé le cours.

Suite aux paroles de la vice-capitaine, le professeur hocha la tête et repris son cours. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Akane reçu un bout de papier sur son banc.

 _Merci_

 _De rien, en échange tu m'achèteras le nouveau manga qui est sortis, je n'ai plus d'argent de poche._

Sacha sourit, l'ambiance entre les joueuses avait toujours été au beau fixe malgré quelques tension entre Aïko et Mayuki. Surtout parce qu'Aïko considérait la libéro comme sa rivale.

Finalement, la sonnerie libératrice retentit, et les deux volleyeuses sortirent en trombe de la classe.

Il faut renvoyer un sms aux filles pour leur dire d'être au gymnase à 15h30 tapante. Les premières années arriveront normalement vers 45 et il faut qu'on soit toutes la pour les accueillir.

Pas de soucis Sa-chan, je fais ça maintenant.

Il faut aussi demander au coach si les demandes de match d'entrainement ont été acceptée. Ajouta la capitaine.

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient rapidement dans le couloir, évitant habilement les quelques élèves qui allaient à la cafétéria.

Tu as déjà fait des demandes pour des match d'entrainement ?

Oui, Hana-chan est amie avec des volleyeurs de Tokyo, c'est elle qui m'a donné les renseignements qu'il fallait pour contacter leur coach.

Tokyo ? Mais c'est génial ! S'écria la vice-capitaine. Je ne savais pas qu'Hana connaissaient des joueuses de Tokyo.

Les deux terminales finirent par arriver devant la salle des professeurs.

Elle en avait parler une fois, des amis d'enfance à elle il me semble. Et ce sont des joueurs, au masculin, pas de joueuses.

Sans aucune retenue, comme elle en avait l'habitude, Sacha rentra dans la salle des professeurs en ayant à peine frapper à la porte.

Koro-sen ! Je viens pour les fiches d'inscription au club !

Assises à leur tables, Aïko et Yoshiko mangeaient calmement.

Comment tu as fait pour arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée ? Demanda Yoshiko.

'Devais nourrir rapace, ronchonna la basanée.

L'autre étudiante ria face à la mine boudeuse de sa coéquipière. Il fallait dire qu'Aïko n'avait pas le caractère le facile à vivre ! Au premier abord snob, il fallait user de sa patience pour que la passeuse daigne enfin s'ouvrir à vous. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle car c'est une amie de confiance que l'on obtenait, bien que toujours aussi ronchonne.

Tu as fait quoi de beau pendant tes vacances Perro-chan ? renchérit l'étudiante en voulant changer de conversation.

Mais à la mine qu'afficha la dite Perro-chan, Yoshiko compris qu'elle avait soulever là un point sensible. Il fallait donc trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, et vite !

J'ai envie de faire une blague aux nouvelles, tu sais, un petit rite d'initiation sympas. Ça te dit de m'aider ?

Seulement si tu inclus Mayuki dans ta blague, répliqua la métisse.

Mayuki ? Tu es encore sur cette histoire de rivale ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle n'appréciait pas la libéro mais ce n'était quand même pas un crime. Si ? Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute, elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres, elle se rappelait encore son arrivée au club de Torakan, elle si froide et si renfermée. Il avait fallu attendre qu'elles atteignent le championnat de Tokyo pour qu'enfin Aïko s'ouvre et fasse confiance aux autres.

Mais lors de leur match en quart de finale, elle s'était faite remplacée, elle perdait son sang froid au fur et à mesure que le match avançait. Elle se sentait noyé sous les échecs de ses passes. Et au final elles avaient perdu. Et Aïko avait commencer à se renfermer de nouveau, mais ses coéquipières, ses _amies_ , l'avaient soutenue. Elles s'étaient accrochées et au final la passeuse n'avait pas pu se détacher de cette équipe qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une petite famille à ses yeux.

… Et je me disais donc que se serait une bonne idée. Termina Yoshiko. Dit Perro-chan, tu m'écoute ?

Sortie de sa rêverie, la jeune fille sursauta ?

Tu disais ?

Je t'expliquais ma blague, à quoi rêvais tu ? Un garçon ? Sourit malicieusement la deuxième année.

Aïko rigola, secoua ses teints en blond toujours attaché en une longue tresse, avant de répondre à l'autre passeuse.

Oui et il était carrément sexy !

Ahah menteuse ! Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais !

Mais la sonnerie de reprises des cours empêcha a Aïko de répondre.

Non sans blague ? Tu t'es faite tatouée ?

Chut moins fort Aka-chan ! Répliqua Sacha après le regard noir que les deux jeunes filles reçurent de leur professeur d'histoire. Mais oui je me suis faite tatouée.

Comment tu as fait ? Tu n'as que 17 ans. Chuchota la vice-capitaine.

Comme si la remarque du professeur précédent n'avait jamais existé, les deux terminales avaient commencées à discuter après dix minutes de cours. Leur professeur, une vieille femme aigrie qui aimait rabaisser ses élèves dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter des coups d'œil irrité.

Qu'est -ce que c'est ? Tu me le montreras ?

Bien sure que tu le verras, il est là.

Et Sacha désigna le creux de son épaule, un peu en dessous de sa clavicule et au-dessus de sa poitrine.

C'est une montre à gousset, avec la phrase « Rien n'est éternel » en russe. C'est Dimka, tu sais mon frère ainé, qui me l'a payé. Je l'ai fait en Russie pendant les vacances scolaires. Il est revenu de Syrie pour les trois prochains mois alors on en a profité pour aller voir la famille du coté de ma mère.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec un tatouage que tu auras l'air plus sympas. Ricana son amie.

Il fallait dire que Sacha n'était pas la fille la plus accueillante qu'il soit. Du haut de son mètre 77 elle était la plus grande joueuse de son équipe. La terminale avait hérité du physique typiquement russe de sa mère, ses hanches et sa poitrine développées faisaient tourner la tête des hommes mais son caractère moqueur et provocateur en rebutait plus d'un. Elle était la cause de plusieurs bagarres dans l'école mais ses bonnes notes et son travail exemplaire au club de volley lui permettait d'échapper à toute éventuelle sanction.

Dit que je suis méchante tant que tu y es.

Mais non, mais tu sais comme moi que les gens préfèrent t'éviter ahah.

Leur discutions continua ainsi, jusqu'à la fin des cours qui annonçaient pour tous les élèves de Torakan le début des activités de club.


	2. Nouvelles recrues chez les tigresses

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre 2 des joueuses du lycée Torakan. Je me suis mise au défis (à cause d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra) de faire 3000 mots par chapitre. Voici donc le chapitre 2 et il fait 3002 mots !**

 _ **Haikyuu ne l'appartient pas ! Merci à vous toutes qui me motivez à écrire !**_

Yûka-chan ! Attends-nous !

Yûkary, une élève de terminale se retourna. Face à elle sa meilleure amie et cadette Hadachi Yuna, accompagnée de Mayuki. Le visage de Yûkary se fendit en un grand sourire.

Tu as aussi reçu le sms de Shoyo-senpai ? Demanda Yuna.

Oui, Je me demande ce que Sacha à encore prévu. Depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle devenait capitaine en mars dernier elle ne tient plus en place.

A côté d'elles, Mayuki haussa les épaules.

Hayama Mayuki était la libéro de l'équipe, d'un naturel calme la jeune fille avait su trouver sa place parmi cette équipe de joyeux luron. C'était la deuxième année de suite qu'elle se retrouvait dans le classe de Yuna et le temps l'avait fait devenir sa meilleure amie.

C'est la nature franche de Yuna qui l'avait fait se rapprocher d'elle. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Toujours calme, Yuna et ses grands yeux vert-noisette, ses cheveux blond doré et son sourire contagieux. Elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute, s'attirant les regards des gens autour d'elle.

De leur incroyable trio, elle était aussi la plus grande du haut de son mètre 71, suivies de près par Yûkary qui ne mesurait pas moins d'un mètre 70. A côté, Mayuki et son mètre 65 paraissait presque petite.

Le trajet jusqu'à troisième gymnase se fit rapidement, ponctué de quelques rires entre les trois jeunes filles. Arrivées sur place elles ne prirent pas la peine de se changer, le message de la vice-capitaine précisait que l'accueil ne durerait pas longtemps et que les entrainements ne commenceraient qu'à partir de mercredi, soit dans deux jours.

Nise Marie, 15 ans, ses cheveux châtain tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, était plus qu'agacée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitter son local puis rejoindre le club qu'elle avait choisi elle se sentait observée, suivie, et cela la dérangeait.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle enfin en faisant volte-face, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleu, de celle qui la suivait.

Je ne te suis pas. Je vais juste rejoindre mon club. Le ton de la jeune fille était calme, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec une parfaite inconnue au beau milieu d'un couloir à moitié vide.

L'inconnue, pas si inconnue étant donné qu'elles étaient dans la même classe, soupira d'irritation.

Et quel club comptes-tu rejoindre ?

Volley.

Marie haussa un sourcil, il était vrai que son interlocutrice était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, un peu plus d'un mètre 65 si elle ne se trompait pas. Ses courts cheveux blond et bouclés lui donnaient un air juvénile.

Je vais aussi au club de volley. Dit Marie avec un léger sourire. Je m'appelle Nise Marie, et toi ?

Kutekina Eloïse.

Eloïse ? Tu es européenne ?

Ma mère est française. Avoua la jeune fille dans un demi-sourire, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction à l'entente de son prénom.

Et bien Elo-chan, allons rejoindre le club de volley avant d'être en retard !

 **& & &**

Les joues rouges à cause du sprint qu'elle piquait, la manager des tigresses d'Akita se dépêchait d'arriver à temps au gymnase. Elle qui détestait arriver en retard, la ponctualité étant quelque chose de très important à ses yeux depuis son Erasmus en Angleterre, elle risquait d'être sacrément à la bourre.

Tout ça à cause de ce fichu prof de japonais. Marmonna la terminale entre ses dents.

Marie Bonnefoy, de son prénom, était arrivée au Japon pour sa rentrée en deuxième année après deux Erasmus à l'étranger : un an en Angleterre et un peu plus de quatre mois en Espagne. Et si elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir les meilleurs résultats en langues de tout le lycée, la manager éprouvait encore quelques difficultés avec les Kanji qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé.

C'est pour cette raison que son professeur principal, et aussi prof de japonais, l'avait gardé avec lui quelques interminables minutes. Lui expliquant encore et encore qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses difficultés et qu'il acceptait volontiers de la prendre en cours particulier en jour ou deux par semaine.

La voilà maintenant en retard et obligée de courir à travers le lycée. Foutu gentillesse qui l'avaient empêchée de couper court à cet entretient indésiré.

Marie finit pourtant par apercevoir la porte rouge du gymnase devant ses yeux.

Excusez mon retard ! J'ai été retenue.

Eh bien 'ka-san, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent d'être en retard. Dit la capitaine de l'équipe, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. C'était un mec ?

Ne dit pas de bétise, c'était mon prof de japonais. Souffla gentiment Marie

Parce que tu filtre avec ton prof de japonais maintenant ?

Cette fois ci c'était Aïko, la métisse ayant répliquer avec un grand sourire sur le visage, montrant clairement que la pique n'était qu'une simple taquinerie.

Elle au moins à des chances de finir avec quelqu'un, pas comme une certaine passeuse snob qui prend tout le monde de haut. Répliqua Mayuki en jetant un regard glacial à sa némésis.

Pas de dispute maintenant les filles, vous n'êtes plus en première arrêtez de vous chamailler. Dit Maire, elle avait récupéré son souffle et était maintenant près de Sacha et Akane.

Oui maman, répondirent les deux joueuses.

Mais tout le monde dans le gymnase savait très bien qu'aucune des deux n'arrêterait. Depuis leur rencontre, les deux joueuses s'étaient lancées dans une rivalité qui touchait à tout : celle qui ferait le meilleur service, celle qui réceptionnerait le plus de ballon et bien d'autre défis du même genre.

Et il fallait dire que la bataille était serrée entre la meilleur libéro de la région et la passeuse du top 3 national féminin. Tantôt c'était Mayuki qui était en tête et tantôt c'était Aïko.

Pourtant leur rivalité ne se faisait jamais sentir durant les matchs, les deux joueuses entrant alors dans une extrême concentration. Mais dès qu'elles quittaient les terrains, les piques recommençaient entre les deux joueuses.

Tu es certaine que c'est bien là ?

Mais si je te le dis. Il faisait écrit troisième gymnase sur le document. Donc c'est ici !

D'un geste tout sauf délicat, Mise poussa la porte du gymnase. Les regards des joueuses convergèrent vers elles dans un même mouvement.

Tu vois Elo-chan, je t'avais bien dit que c'était ici.

Les deux élèves de premières années entrèrent dans l'immense gymnase. Il était bien plus grand que ce à quoi elles avaient été habituées au collège.

Ah vous voilà ! Pile à l'heure c'est super !

Une voix aux intonation russe leur fit tourner la tête. C'était une fille de grande taille, le corps mince aux jolies courbes. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Et ses yeux, vairons, étaient braques sur elles.

Mise la détailla encore quelques secondes, un œil bleu pâle et l'autre brun, presque noir qui se confondait avec la pupille. A côté d'elle, deux autres filles, des terminales au vue de la couleur noire de leur cravate.

La première avait de court cheveux blond cendré, coupé en carré, qui soulignaient la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était plus petite, plus discrète aussi mais toute aussi jolie. Peu importe où elle posait les yeux, les joueuses dégageaient cette même aura de puissance.

Mise avait enfin trouver une véritable équipe digne de se nom.

Je pourrais avoir vos noms s'il vous plait. Demanda une voix douce qui sortit la première année de sa contemplation.

L'étudiante, surement la manager, était aussi grande que les deux autres. Mais son regard était plus doux, comme celui d'une mère sur ses enfants. Elle aussi était blonde, à croire que c'était une obligation pour entrer dans l'équipe pensa la jeune fille.

Je suis Mise Marie, finit-elle par répondre.

Sa voix était neutre, loin de ses sarcasmes habituels, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Provoquer était son jeu favori après tout.

A côté d'elle, Eloïse se présenta aussi. Puis la manager fit la présentation des joueuses.

D'abord la capitaine, Hanima Sacha, centrale et élève en terminale. La joueuse lui offrit un étrange sourire, le genre de sourire que trop de gens trouverais surement agaçant. Ensuite Akane, la vice-capitaine. Attaquant ailier et terminale, elle avait l'air d'être le genre de personne sur qui ont pouvait compter. Puis la manager présenta la dernière terminale : Yukara Yûkary, elle aussi une centrale mais la plus petite des terminales.

Elle enchaina avec les deuxièmes années, elles étaient cinq. En premier Watanabe Yoshiko, une passeuse, ses cheveux foncés et ses yeux noir lui donnait un air calme, mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

Otsuka Aïko était la deuxième, mais fallait-il seulement la présentée ? sa peau bronzée parmi celle, bien plus claire, des autres joueuses et son regard hautain la rendaient facilement reconnaissable. Surtout quand son visage avait circulé l'année passée après avoir atterrit dans le top 3 des meilleures passeuses dès sa première année. C'était presque fou de voir comment les deux passeuses étaient le jour et la nuit. La première, bouillonnante et vive, l'autre calme et froide comme le marbre.

Lorsqu'elle fut citée, Otsuka jeta un regard à l'une des joueuses, Hayama Mayuki, elle était surement fière d'avoir été cité avant elle, prouvant à elle seule qu'elle était d'une manière ou d'une autre plus importante.

Hayama Mayuki était une étudiante de petite taille, la plus petite surement, ses cheveux châtains ondulé tombaient sur ses épaules, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Elle était la libéro de l'équipe. A côté d'elle se trouvait Hadachi Yuna qui fut elle aussi présentée, c'était une attaquant ailier aux cheveux blond et aux grands yeux brun-vert. Elle semblait calme, presque sereine, comme si elle était dons élément entourée par ses coéquipière et l'odeur de bombe froide.

La dernière à être présentée fut Nishimura Hanabi, lorsque la manager commença à la présentée, elle leur offrit un grand sourire suivis un geste de la main, faisant cliqueter les bracelets à son poignet. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, presque comme une enfant qui rencontrait de nouvelles amies.

Et moi je suis Bonnefoy Marie, je suis la manager de l'équipe donc si vous avez la moindre question n'hesitez pas à me la poser d'accord ?

Le ton de sa voix et son regard doux mettaient agréablement les gens en confiance. Mise et Eloïse hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

Bon ! Dit Yoshiko en avançant vers les deux nouvelles recrues. Maintenant on va pou-

Pas si vite Yo-chan. La coupa Sacha. D'abord je dois vous faire le programme de ces trois prochains mois.

La passeuse hocha la tête, plus vite la capitaine aurait donner ses explications et plus vite elle pourrait s'amuser avec les nouvelles arrivées.

Bon je vais faire court, cette année nous visons la finale des nationales. Pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, nous somme arrivées en quart de finale aux nationales féminines l'année passée. J'ai donc, avec l'aide de notre adorable maman, pris de grandes mesures pour nous permettre d'atteindre notre but.

La capitaine pris une grande inspiration, ne sachant pas comment ses joueuses allaient réagir à l'annonce. Elle fit glisser son regard vairon vers chacune d'entre elle.

Grâce à Hanabi j'ai pu appeler différents lycées, non seulement à Tokyo mais aussi du côté de Sendai. Nous avons deux weekends de bloquer avant le tournoi de juin. Un à la fin du mois à Tokyo, c'est un camp d'entrainement qui durera le temps d'un weekend, nous y serons avec les équipes de Nekoma et Fukurodani. L'autre aura lieu en mai, nous jouerons un match contre l'équipe d'Aoba Josai de Sendai.

Et ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Annonça Yoshiko de but en blanc. Ces équipes sont forte non ?

Le « problème » comme tu dis Yo-chan, c'est que nous allons jouer contre les équipes masculines.

Des équipes masculines ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer contre des mecs !

Un brouhaha commençait à se former quand Akane, sui était la seule à être restée silencieuse, pris la parole.

Taisez-vous ! Si Sacha et Marie ont décidées de nous faire faire ces camps c'est pour une bonne raison non ?

La manager hocha la tête, reconnaissante envers la vice-capitaine d'avoir réussit à calmer le jeu avant que cela ne dégénère.

Si nous avons décidée, Sacha et moi, de choisir des équipes adverses masculines c'est parce que leur force est supérieure à la nôtre. Peu avant le départ des terminales de l'année passée j'ai fais des recherches sur les équipes arrivées en finale sur les cinq dernières années. Et je peux vous dire que l'équipe n'est pas prête à affronter des telles joueuses. Elles sont puissantes, bien plus que nous. Et jouer contre des garçons vous aidera bien plus à développer votre force physique et morale que de jouer contre des adversaires féminines que vous connaissez déjà.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le gymnase, toutes avaient compris le message, et elles allaient se battre pour atteindre leur objectif final. Finalement c'est Yoshiko qui brisât le silence.

Bon, du coup on peut commencer l'initiation des nouvelles !

 **& & & **

Assise sur la banquette rose du karaoké club, Yuna sirotait son verre de soda à côté de Yûkary. Mayuki, elle, était en train d'enchainer les chansons avec Aïko. Aucune des deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Sacha, Akane et Hanabi étaient assises face à elle et discutaient des futurs matchs contre les équipes de Tokyo.

Yuna jeta un regard aux deux premières années. Eloïse bougeait la tête en rythme avec la chanson tandis que Marie laissait son regard vagabonder d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Surement pour éviter de se refaire surprendre par Yoshiko et ses plans machiavéliques.

Ça leur arrive souvent de faire ce genre de pari ?

Yuna tourna son visage vers Mise, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ah Mayu-chan et Perro-chan ? Tout le temps ! Mais tu verras tu t'y ferras.

Comme nous toute. Ajouta Yûkary avant de piocher un bonbon sur la table. Au fait, vous visez quel poste dans l'équipe ?

Centrale. Répondit Mise en sirotant son verre, son regard balayant toujours la salle.

Elle ne reviendra pas t'ennuyer tu sais ? Dit Yuna

Hum ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça fait bien plus rire Yoshiko-chan de voir ces deux-là se batailler plutôt que toi chanter. Dit Yuna en riant. Et toi Eloïse, tu vises quel poste ?

Attaquant ailier. Dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

A côté, Aïko venait de lancer une chanson anglaise, pour le malheur des oreilles des autres. Leur accent à couper au couteau rendait la scène tellement hilarante : Deux jeune filles, chantant à tue-tête une chanson d'amour anglaise tout en se lançant des regards de défis.

Prise d'un fou rire, Sacha sortis son téléphone en même temps que Yoshiko et Yuna pour filmer cet instant mémorable.

Bienvenue dans le club de volley du lycée Torakan ! Dit la manager en s'asseyant à côté de la deuxième Marie. Ces filles sont de vrai enfant.

Et toi tu es une vrai mère poule. Dit Akane

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, ce fut au tour des quatre terminales de prendre possession des micro, entrainée par une capitaine bien décidée à s'amuser. Ensemble, elles reprirent plusieurs chansons connues, chantant faux et exagérant certaines mimiques. Le spectacle était drôle, mais toutes furent bientôt rejointe par leurs coéquipières. A elles toutes, elles enflammaient la pièce au rythme de chansons connues pour adolescente. Les paquets de bonbons et les boissons finirent par être vidée, et c'est seulement vers 18h qu'elles quittèrent la salle de karaoké.

Bon. Dit la manager avec un grand sourire. Il est temps de rentrer chez soi les filles. Faites bien attentions à vous !

Et c'est en cœur que toutes les joueuses lui répondirent un grand « Oui maman ! »

 _C'est ainsi que chacune d'entre elles rentrèrent chez elles._

 _Sacha_ pour retrouver son frère militaire revenu de Syrie pour les trois mois à venir. Profitant de sa présence avant qu'il parte et que l'inquiétude face à son travail de militaire reprenne le dessus.

 _Akane_ dans son grand appartement vide et qui aimait sa vie de femme indépendante.

Tout comme _Yûkary_ qui devrait faire face au silence qui habitait l'appartement dans lequel l'avait envoyée son père.

 _Marie_ rentra aussi chez elle, accueillie par son chat, Leffe, et son chier Padfoot. Elle appellerait surement ses parents qui vivaient en France.

 _Mayuki_ se chamaillera avec son frère sans son salon pendant que leur mère préparera un bon diner. Un foyer chaleureux où il fait bon d'y vivre.

 _Aïko_ , elle, ne rentrera que bien plus tard chez elle. Préférant faire un tour dans la ville avant de devoir affronter une nouvelle dispute foudroyante avec son père.

 _Yuna_ , comme Mayuki, rentrera sereinement chez elle. Sereinement ? Pas totalement. Car elle connaissait la peine de Yûkary, mais comment pouvait-elle l'aider sans prendre le risque de la blesser encore plus ?

 _Hanabi_ appellera Kuroo pour lui annoncer sa future venue à Tokyo. Elle l'avait vu, lui et Kenma, pendant les vacances de printemps mais ils lui manquaient déjà.

 _Yoshiko_ , elle, n'avait envie de rentrer chez elle que pour voir son grand frère. Après tout pourquoi perdre son temps avec ses parents ? Depuis leur divorce, elle n'arrivait plus à les voir de la même manière. Elle était devenue sourde et insensible à leurs paroles.

 _Eloïse_ , de son côté, avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, raconter à son frère comment c'était passé sa journée.

Et enfin _Mise_ , qui se sentait chez elle comme un fantôme, ou plutôt qui avait l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme : celui de ses parents trop souvent absents.

 _Voici l'histoire des membres du club de volley de Torakan._


	3. Le cris du tigres est paralysant

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3. Le chapitre fait 3299 mots, je suis plutôt fière de moi xD. Pour celles qui suivent mes autres fanfictions, je vais faire quelques changements dans mon programme.**

 **Je continuerais Littles secrets et essaierais de poster un chapitre par mois. J'ai aussi l'intention de réécrire totalement Smooth Criminal afin que la fiction ait une dimension plus sombre. Dans mes autres projets pour cette année 2018 j'ai l'écriture d'un OS TsukkiTendou de 10 000 mots (venez m'jouter des contraintes si cela vous dit xD) et la publication d'un recueil d'OS angst dont certains thèmes durs seront abordés (homophobie, transphobie, violence conjugale, harcèlement, ect.).**

 **Merci à Pouff-sensei, Thea-san, SkyGolden et toutes les autres qui sont sur le groupe de discussion des joueuses du lycée de Torakan. Vous êtes mes muses xD**

 **Haikyuu!, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

Trop grand, trop vide. Assise sur le canapé de son salon, un parfait aux fraises devant elle comme petit déjeuner, Yûkary se sentait oppressée dans le calme ambiant de son appartement.

Près de la télévision, une photo d'elle à l'âge de sept ans, entourée de ses parents. Ils avaient l'air _heureux_ , et ils l'étaient avant que se mère ne décède d'une maladie. La jeune fille soupira avant d'entamer sa pâtisserie, elle en avait fait plusieurs pour ses coéquipières.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme.

Allô ?

Yu ? C'est Yuna ! Je suis en bas de chez toi !

En… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais en bas de chez moi ?

Je suis venue te chercher ! Dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard !

Et l'attaquante coupa l'appel. Sa meilleure amie soupira, retenant un sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Mayuki pour lui faire ce genre de coup.

La terminale se leva de son canapé, lissa sa jupe et attacha ses cheveux auburn en une queue de cheval avant de sortir de son appartement, sac sur l'épaule.

Et bien, il t'en faut du temps ! Plaisanta son amie.

Pardon, pardon pas le moral c'est tout.

Yuna haussa les épaules, elle se doutait bien que son amie n'avait « pas le moral », n'importe qui serait au bord de la dépression si son père veuf décidait de l'envoyer dans un grand appartement et seule de surcroit.

Tu veux dormir à la maison samedi ? On pourrait aussi invite Mayu-chan et se faire une soirée pyjama !

Ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ?

Voyons ! Tu es presque de la famille maintenant ! Je suis sûre que mes parents seraient ravis que tu viennes dormir !

Alors c'est d'accord, n'oublie pas de demander à Mayuki surtout !

Et alors qu'elle marchait au coté de sa meilleures amie, son sac remplie de pâtisseries pour ses coéquipières. Yûkary se demanda comme elle aurait fait sans elles pour l'aider à sortir de ses noires pensées.

Yoshiko courrait vers son lycée, une tartine en bouche et son sac de travers sur son épaule. C'était son imbécile de frère qui devait la réveiller avant de partir pour l'université mais celui-ci avait totalement oublié ! Elle était toute cette semaine chez son père et celui-ci, bien trop occupé par son boulot, n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants.

Mais il a le temps d'aller se souler avec ses collègues de bureau, pensa amèrement la passeuse.

Ses parents s'étaient quittés il y'a de ça deux ans et si son frère Kensuke l'avait plutôt bien pris y voyant l'occasion d'être doublement gâté, Yoshiko, elle, l'avait pris comme un coup de couteau en plein dos.

Ses parents avaient toujours été un modèle de réussite à ses yeux, le genre de couple qu'elle voulait former plus tard avec l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Mais elle était tombée des nues lorsque sa mère était partie pour un autre homme. Son père n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt pour la retenir. Yoshiko se sentait trahie par ce couple qui avait toujours semblé parfait aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords du lycée, Yoshiko aperçut la deuxième passeuse, Aïko. Celle-ci se tenait droite, près du portail, son téléphone portable en main. Elle était concentrée à écrire un sms et pourtant son visage gardait cette expression fière, typique de la jeune fille.

D'humeur malicieuse, la jeune fille ralentit son pas, avalât en deux bouchées ce qu'il restait de sa tartine, et avança lentement vers sa future victime. Aïko ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, et lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos il était déjà trop tard. Yoshiko lui sauta dessus, poussant un cri de guerre. Aïko, déstabilisée, tomba à la renverse en criant.

Elles atterrirent toutes les deux sur le bitumes, riant à gorges déployées sous les regards ébahis des autres.

Mais tu es complétement folle Yochiko-chan !

Moi aussi je t'aime Perro-chan. Ricana la jeune fille en se redressant, elle offrit sa main à l'autre passeuse pour l'aider à se relever. Aller vient où nous allons être en retard pour le cours Hanamiya-sensei.

 _Kuroo : J'ai parlé de la venue de ton équipe avec Bo, il est impatient de vous voir à l'œuvre_ _（＾_ ___ _＾）_

 _Kuroo : Kenma m'a dit que votre équipe était super forte. Vous êtes vraiment allée jusqu'en quart de finale des nationales féminine ?_

 _Kuroo : A oui tu nous en avais parler l'année passée._

 _Hanabi : Je suis en cours Kusoo ! Alors arrête ton harcèlement, j'aimerais avec des notes correctes contrairement à toi._

 _Hanabi : Et oui mon équipe est forte._

 _Hanabi : Et passe mon bonjour à Kenma et Bo._

 _Kuroo : Et après tu viens me dire que c'est moi qui t'harcèle ? Et je te signale que je vise l'université de Tokyo, j'ai donc de très bonnes notes ! Et ne m'appelle pas Kusoo, Nishimura._ _（＾_ ___ _＾）_

 _Hanabi : Ne m'appelle pas Nishimura !_ _(*_ _m_ _)_

Mademoiselle Nishimura, je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur votre téléphone portable pendant mon cours ?

Hanabi sursauta en entendant la voix de son professeur juste derrière elle. L'attaquante ailier cacha rapidement son téléphone dans son sac, tout en sachant pertinemment que son professeur l'avait remarquée.

Je… rien ? Dit la jeune fille en grimaçant.

Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup la matière de ce professeur, si en plus elle se faisait remarquer elle n'allait pas être dans les bonnes grâce de celui-ci.

Donnez-moi votre portable mademoiselle, vous le récupèrerez à la fin de mon cours.

Hanabi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, et malheureusement pour elle l'heure de court sembla durer une éternité avant que la cloche ne finisse par la sauver.

Hanabi récupéra son téléphone après un dernier avertissement de la part de son professeur avant de sortir de sa salle de classe. Yuna et Mayuki l'attendais, un grand sourire taquin sur leur visage. Elles avaient sport maintenant et comptaient bien en profiter pour savoir à qui leur coéquipière envoyait des sms pendant les cours.

Eloïse et Nise étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre, profitant de la pause pour parler de leur soirée d'hier. Bien qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux bien amusée hier et qu'elles se sentaient relativement bien face à l'ambiance générale du groupe, elles redoutaient quand même les futurs entrainements qu'elles allaient subir. Les deux étudiantes de première année savaient que les entrainements de grosses équipes étaient plus qu'intensif.

Elles furent coupées dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de la manager, Marie si Eloïse se souvenait bien.

Bonjour vous deux, comment vous allez ?

La manager les couvraient d'un regard doux, une vraie maman comme l'avaient dit les autres joueuses.

Bien. Répondit Eloïse en lui souriant tandis qu'à coté d'elle, Nise hochait la tête pour rejoindre les propos de la franco-japonaise.

J'en suis contente alors, je venais vous prévenir de nous rejoindre à midi. C'est une tradition dans l'équipe, nous mangeons ensemble tous les mardis. Donnez-moi aussi vos numéros de téléphones portables, c'est généralement moi qui fait passer les messages à tout le monde par sms.

Les deux nouvelles donnèrent donc leurs numéros de portable, et Marie leur donna encore quelques informations. Les jours d'entrainements étaient donc tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis après les cours ainsi que tous les samedis matin. La manager leur appris aussi qu'elles pourraient jouer au poste qu'elles voulaient. Eloïse serait donc une attaquante tandis que Nise aurait un poste en tant que centrale.

Vous aurez aussi un poste de titulaire, pas besoin d'essais. Par contre vous passerais quand même quelques qualifications afin que le coach Koro et moi-même puissions évaluer votre niveau. Finit Marie avec un sourire.

La manager ramassa ses quelques feuilles qu'elle avait avec elle et se leva.

Je vous envoie le lieu de rendez-vous de ce midi par sms.

Attends. Coupa Nise en se levant. J'aurais une question.

Marie hocha la tête, se rasseyant, sans perdre son air maternel.

Je t'écoute Nise-chan.

Pourquoi y'a-t-il si peu de joueuses ? Je sais que c'est très indiscret, mais je ne comprends pas comment une équipe qui est arrivée aussi loin dans des championnats comporte aussi peu d'effectif.

C'est une très bonne question. Sourit Marie. Les terminales étaient presque dix, bien que certaines avaient un niveau bien inférieur aux joueuses actuelles et donc ne jouaient pas ou peu de match. A la fin de l'année, elles ont toute été diplômées et ont donc quitté le lycée. Mais cela ne répond pas totalement à ta question je suppose ?

Nise hocha la tête et à côté d'elle Eloïse se faisait de plus en plus curieuse aussi.

Le vrai problème c'est le lycée, certaines équipes sportives masculines ont bien plus de renommée que notre simple club de volley. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas de club de volley masculin. Le lycée ne veut donc pas investir dans notre club et c'est un fait plutôt connu dans la région. Alors les filles à haut potentiel préfèrent aller dans un lycée qui investit plus dans leurs clubs.

Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Eclata Eloïse en frappant ses mains contre son banc. Pourquoi devrions-nous passer après les autres clubs ?

Ah ça, et bien disons juste que le proviseur semble persuadé que notre équipe n'est pas si forte que cela et juge plus utile de donner des fonds pour des clubs qu'il est sûr de voir gagner.

Nise ouvrit la bouche, prête à intervenir elle aussi mais la clocha annonçant la reprise des cours la coupa dans son élan.

Oh, je suis désolée les filles, je dois retourner en cours. Mais vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur le temps de midi !

Whoa je meurs de faim !

Tu as toujours faim Sacha…

La capitaine et la vice-capitaine marchaient côte à côte, se rendant sur le toit du lycée, lieu de rendez-vous de leur repas du mardi midi.

Yû- chan avait un deuxième sac se matin.

Et ? Elle avait peut-être sport. Répondit Akane en soupirant

Ahah je parie 25 yens qu'elle à cuisiner toute la nuit !

Pari tenu.

Et Akane se serait bien baffer d'avoir accepter le pari de sa capitaine. C'était connu que la russe ne perdait jamais à un pari qu'elle lançait. La vice-capitaine replaça une de ses mèches platine derrière son oreille. Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte qui menait au toit.

Les marches étaient sales et glissante, Akane fit une grimace. Elle détestait ces escaliers à la limite de l'insalubrité.

Fait pas ta chochotte Aka-chan ! Lança Sacha avec un grand éclat de rire en voyant son amie hésiter quelques secondes devant les marches.

Je ne suis pas une chochotte. Murmura l'étudiante. Et arrête de parler comme si tu avais huit ans.

Elles finirent par arriver sur le toit, là où toutes les autres joueuses les attendaient déjà.

Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Aïko en haussant un sourcil à l'arrivée de ses ainées.

Ne commence pas _princesse._ Provoqua la capitaine en s'asseyant près des deux premières années.

Princesse ? Demanda Nise. C'est quoi ça comme surnom ?

Ahah ! Ça, c'est notre capitaine bien aimée et ses surnoms !

A côté de Yoshiko qui venait de parler, Aïko commença son bentô, ignorant la conversation qui se faisait.

Elle en donne souvent ?

A tout le monde. Déclara Akane. Mais le « princesse » c'est seulement pour agacer Aïko-chan.

Nise hocha la tête jetant un regard à la métisse qui mangeait en silence. Elle avait toujours cet air fier, presque royal et cela fit sourire la première année de se rendre compte que ce surnom lui allait plutôt bien.

S'il n'y avait pas déjà le surnom « le roi du terrain » pour un joueur d'une autre préfecture, elle se serait surement faite appelée ainsi ! Dit Akane en souriant.

Ah bon ? Demanda Eloïse. Qui c'est ?

IL s'appelle Kageyama Tobio, il vient d'entrer dans l'équipe de Karasuno.

C'était Yûkary qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle était restée plutôt discrète jusqu'ici, discutant avec Yuna et Mayuki.

Et il faut dire que Yû connait très bien Karasuno, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Yuna avec un clin d'œil pour son amie.

A côté d'elle, les joues de Yûkary rosirent légèrement. Il n'y avait que Yuna qui était au courant de son attrait pour Karasuno, et plus particulièrement pour Sugawara Koshi, leur passeur.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en match officiel l'année passée, la jeune fille avait eu comme un coup de cœur pour le joueur. Et grâce à une amie qui suivait ses cours dans la même école que lui, Yûkary pouvait avoir quelques informations sur son coup de cœur secret.

Au fait. Dit Yûkary dans l'espoir de faire changer la conversation. J'ai cuisiné ça cette nuit, il y'en à un pour chacune d'entre vous.

Et sa volonté de changer la discussion marcha plutôt bien.

A moi les 25 yens Aka-chan !

Le repas de midi se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur, les joueuses profitant du soleil et riant face aux blagues de Yoshiko.

L'entrainement du mercredi après-midi arriva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Aïko. Bien qu'elle adorait les entrainements, devoir passer plus d'une heure en la compagnie de sa rivale lui donnait de l'urticaire. Marie, la manager, avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'elles s'entendent mais il semblait que cela était impossible.

Les deux étudiantes semblaient ne pas être faite pour s'entendre. A chaque entrainement, l'une d'elle trouvait toujours le moyen de provoquer l'autre et cela finissait bien trop souvent par Marie qui devait les coupées dans leur lancé de remarques acerbes.

Pourtant, Aïko ne changerait de rivale pour rien au monde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au vestiaire, la capitaine et la vice-capitaine étaient déjà là, ainsi que les deux nouvelles. Nise et Eloïse si elle se souvenait bien. Du coin de l'œil, la passeuse regarda ses senpai, mais elle remarqua quelque chose de différents sur sa capitaine.

Je rêve où t'as un tatouage ?!

Yoshiko et ses entrées toute en délicatesse comme on les aime.

Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez toutes à faire les choquées. 'Ka-san en a aussi et personne ne dit rien.

Pardon ? Marie, notre petite maman, est tatouée et je ne suis pas au courant ? Oh monde cruel que m'as-tu fait ?

Au milieu du vestiaire, Yoshiko jouait un mélodrame à elle seule, s'attirant des regards amusés et des petits rire étouffé.

Il n'y a que toi qui ne le savait pas, Yoshiko-chan. Dit Hanabi en arrivant.

Peu de temps après, le trio d'inséparable arriva et l'entrainement pu commencer. Le coach Koro, était un jeune professeur du lycée Torakan. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des traits fins. Et si beaucoup d'étudiante espéraient attirer son attention, les joueuses du club savaient qu'elles perdaient leur temps. Son alliance indiquant très clairement que son cœur était pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon les filles, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des matchs en équipes. Séparez-vous en deux groupes de cinq.

Le coach jeta un regard aux deux nouvelles.

Mettez vous dans une équipe différente, je veux voir vos capacités individuellement.

Toutes hochèrent la tête avant de mettre à l'ouvrage. L'entrainement fût éprouvant. Aïko et Mayuki se lançant des piques dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Mais les autres aussi.

Les joueuses du club de Torakan avaient développé leurs propres armes au fil du temps. Et si l'équipe comptait de très bonnes joueuses comme Aïko, Mayuki ou encore Nise qui ne tarderait pas à faire ses preuves, l'équipe était aussi connue pour sa capacité à déstabiliser ses adversaires.

D'un côté du filet il y'avait Sacha, Akane, Nise, Aïko et Hanabi. De l'autre, Yûkary, Yuna, Mayuki, Yoshiko et Eloïse. Une équipe hyper offensive contre une autre, hyper défensive. Le score était serré, Mayuki rattrapait presque tout les ballons que frappaient Hanabi et Akane. Tandis que Sacha marquait en bloquant efficacement les attaque de l'autre équipe.

Elles suaient toutes à grosse goute comme si elles étaient à la fin d'un match décisif. Mayuki sauva encore un ballon, le renvoya à Yoshiko qui fit une passe Yuna. L'équipe 2 marqua un nouveau point, resserrant le score un peu plus. Pourtant il ne leur manquait plus qu'un point pour gagner.

C'était au tour d'Hanabi à servir. Elle lança le ballon et le frappa de toute ses forces, il fendit l'air mais fut une nouvelle fois réceptionné par Mayuki de l'autre côté du filet.

On reste sur nos gardes ! cria La capitaine en se préparant avec Aïko et Akane à bloquer le smash de Yûkary.

Le ballon fût contré, mais Mayuki était déjà prête à recevoir le ballon, sapasse dut trop haute et le ballon passa aisément au-dessus du filet. Aïko était déjà en place pour faire la passe.

A moi !

Nise s'élançant à travers le terrain, prête à sautée et lorsque sa main frappa le ballon jaune et bleu, il fendit l'air avec une force incroyable. Même Mayuki fut incapable de bouger d'un pouce.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase.

Fin de l'entrainement ! ex aequo !

Les joueuses soufflèrent, le match avait été épuisant. Certaines ne s'étant que peu entrainée depuis le début du mois de mars mais aussi car il avait fallu s'adapter aux deux nouvelles joueuses. Les filles retournèrent dans leur vestiaire, discutant du match qui venait de se dérouler.

Alors Marie, qu'as-tu pensé de ce match ? Questionna le capitaine.

La manager regarda ses notes.

C'était un match plutôt intéressant. Nise et Eloïse sont de bonnes joueuses mais Eloïse manque d'endurance tandis que Nise à l'air déprouver quelques difficultés en réception.

Et pour les autres joueuses ? Des remarques à faire ?

De manière générale, elles ont toutes su combler en grande partie leur faiblesse. On voit que les entrainements intensifs de l'année passée ont payer. Mais il faut qu'elles continuent de s'entrainer durement. Avec Sacha nous avons choisi des équipes très fortes et différentes les unes des autres afin que chacune puisse combler ses lacunes le plus rapidement possible.

Le coach hocha la tête, satisfait des réponses de l'étudiante.

Bien, est-ce que tu as déjà commencé tes recherches ? Nous affrontons Nekoma et Fukurodani la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais profiter de l'entrainement du mercredi pour les briefer sur ces deux équipes.

J'ai déjà commencé, je vous donnerais toutes mes informations lundi.

Marie salua son coach avant d'aller chercher ses affaires, dehors, toute l'équipe l'attendait. Elles étaient toutes prêtes à partir, ensemble.

Le reste de la semaine passa comme une flèche aux yeux de Mayuki, la libéro était toute excitée à l'idée de se rendre a son entrainement le samedi matin. Bien que courbaturée à cause de l'entrainement de la veille, la deuxième année se sentait en pleine forme. Son sac de sport sur l'épaule, elle avait aussi un deuxième sac avec ses vêtements pour chez Yuna. Elle et Yûkary allaient dormir chez la jeune fille. Une pyjama party comme elles en avaient l'habitude depuis l'année passée.

L'entrainement se déroula sans encombre, et même les piques pourtant bien trouvée d'Aïko ne l'atteignirent pas. L'entrainement les épuisa encore une fois, mais la sensation du ballon qu'elle rattrapait l'enivrait tellement qu'elle ne preta pas une seule seconde aux plaintes de ses muscles douloureux.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur un futon dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Mayuki se dit qu'elle n'échangerait sa place dans l'équipe de Torakan pour rien au monde.


	4. Les tigresses d'Akita partent à Tokyo

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que je m'en fous des résultats scolaires ! Cria Aïko face à son père.

\- Et moi j'aimerais que tu baisse d'un ton quand tu t'adresse à ton père jeune fille !

On était lundi matin, à peine trente minutes avant qu'Aïko ne parte pour le lycée. Et comme presque tous les jours depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle se disputait avec son père.

\- De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas me laisser voir mon propre frère !

Attrapant son sac de cours, Aïko sortit de sa maison en trombe, claquant violemment la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle détestait se disputer avec son père mais elle n'était plus capable de lui parler calmement. Sa mère lui manquait et son frère… Si seulement elle pouvait rencontrer son frère un jour !

Sur le chemin vers le lycée, Aïko se calma lentement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive énervée au lycée, après tout elle avait toujours su garder son masque de froideur et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se montrer aussi faible devant les autres !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle avait repris son calme apparent. La passeuse arriva en classe quelques minutes avant la sonnerie de début des cours. Près de la fenêtre, plus ou moins au milieu de la rangée, était assise Yoshiko, le regard dans le vide. Aïko pris sa place habituelle juste en face de sa coéquipière. Pourtant la deuxième passeuse de l'équipe ne semblait toujours pas la remarquée.

Légèrement inquiète, Aïko passa sa main devant le regard de son amie et celle-ci tourna enfin ses yeux marrons vers la métisse.

L'air grave, Yoshiko se pencha vers Aïko avant de murmurer le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Toi aussi, tu peux me voir ?

Aïko fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles de son amie dont les épaules se mirent à trembler. Soudain, Yoshiko rejeta se tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Tu es juste complètement folle ! Eructa Aïko en se retournant.

\- Voyons Perro-chan ! Tu sais bien que je te taquine ! S'excusa à moitié la noirette.

\- Ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Grommela la jeune fille, fixant le tableau.

\- Oh t'es pas drôle ! En plus je voulais te demander de l'aide pour une nouvelle blague…

Subitement intéressée par le propos de sa coéquipière, Aïko jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il fallait dire qu'elle profitait de la tendance de Yoshiko à faire des blagues pour jouer de mauvais tour à sa némésis Mayuki.

\- Dis-moi toujours et j'aviserais.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Yoshiko savait qu'elle venait de reporter sa petite bataille contre la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

* * *

Assise au fond de la classe, près de Mayuki et à deux place d'Hanabi, Yuna pensait sincèrement s'endormir en plein cours de géographie. Son professeur, un homme tellement vieux qu'il aurait sa place dans un musée à la section de fossiles, parlait d'une voix monocorde qui aurait donner envie à n'importe qui de se jeter par la fenêtre après dix minutes de court.

A côté d'elle, Mayuki griffonnait de vagues notes pour ne pas s'endormir et quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hanabi, Yuna pu l'apercevoir entrain d'envoyer des sms, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Yuna soupira, ce cours était tellement ennuyeux qu'elle se demander si imiter Hanabi en sortant son portable ne serait pas une bonne idée pour passer le temps. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge murale : encore vingt-cinq minutes de cours.

\- N'y pense même pas. Souffla Mayuki en lui jetant un regard. Ce prof est un monstre, si tu n'écoutes pas tu peux être sûr que tu ne réussiras aucun de ses examens.

\- Mais son cours est tellement chiant que si j'avais une corde avec moi je me serais déjà pendue pour échapper à ce supplice.

Mayuki étouffa un gloussement. Yuna avait toujours été quelqu'un de franche et détachée ce qui lui avait value d'avoir peu d'amie pendant longtemps. Pourtant Mayuki adorait ce trait de caractère chez son amie, cela la rendait spéciale. Et dans ce club de volley, les personnalités spéciales comme elles étaient les bienvenues.

Et c'était ces personnalités si différentes les unes des autres qui leurs donnaient cette dynamique propre à elles-mêmes. Chacune avait sa place et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les autres.

Yuna regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge, juste au-dessus du crâne dégarnis de son vieux professeur. Plus que vingt-deux minutes. Mais où était donc cette corde qu'elle mette fin à son supplice ?

Déterminée à passer le temps, Yuna jeta un nouveau regard vers Hanabi, à sa droite. Ses cheveux châtain clair et courts cachaient en partie l'expression de son visage, mais Yuna savait qu'elle continuait de sourire. Alors la blonde pris un bout de papier et son crayon avant de griffonner quelques mots.

Le papier atterrit pile sur le bureau de sa coéquipière. Hanabi haussa les sourcils en voyant le petit bout de papier sur son bureau, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait bien pu le lui envoyer. Son regard croisa celui de Yuna qui lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui faire signe d'ouvrir le papier.

 _Tu parles à ton petit ami ? Tu nous avais caché ça ?_

Hanabi sourit, Yuna et Mayuki avaient tenter depuis la semaine passée de lui soutirer plusieurs fois des informations, pensant qu'elle discutait avec un potentiel petit ami sans jamais se douter qu'elle et Kuroo ne pourraient jamais finir ensemble.

 _Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne sors avec personne en ce moment._

Puis elle renvoya le papier à sa camarade de classe qui s'empressa de lui répondre, une petite discussion commençant à se former entre les deux attaquantes.

 _En ce moment ? Ça veut dire que c'est bientôt le cas ? Mayuki dis que tu mens._

 _Je ne mens pas, c'est un ami d'enfance, il joue à Tokyo._

 _Tokyo ? Comme dans Tokyo la où va ce weekend ?_

 _Exactement. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Nekoma, que l'on va affronter ce weekend._

 _Wow, c'est que tu connais des personnes importante Hana-chan !_

L'échange continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescentes changeant parfois de sujets et Mayuki commentant quelques phrases qu'elle lisait rapidement.

 _Je te jure, je suis sure qu'elle les a fait refaire !_

 _Mais tu penses que c'est légal de se refaire faire les seins à 17 ans ?_

\- Mon cours est-il si peu passionnant que vous préfériez vous envoyer des bouts de papier plutôt que de le suivre mesdemoiselles ?

Le professeur intercepta le morceau de papier et le lut silencieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage prenait une teinte rouge semblable à celle d'une tomate bien mure.

\- Devant la classe, maintenant ! Et je veux que vous lisiez tout haut ces infamies ! Rugit le professeur en s'avançant sur le devant de la classe.

Yuna se leva et ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

\- Et là le prof est devenu rouge vif, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir sur le coup ! mais il s'est mis a hurler et Yuna lui a répondu avec son tact habituel, tu la connais. Raconta Mayuki pendant la pause de midi.

\- Et c'est donc pour cela que vous échopper toutes les trois d'une retenue un vendredi après-midi alors que l'on part ce jour-là ? Termina Yûkary en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de riz dans sa bouche.

A côté, Yuna mangeait silencieusement son bento. Elle ne digérait pas la retenue que lui avait mise son professeur. Le jour du départ pour Tokyo en plus ! Elles devaient toutes partir pendant les clubs, et leur voyage serait retarder à cause d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, dans la cafétéria, les trois autres terminales mangeaient ensemble à une table près de la grande baie vitrée. Bien que le niveau de l'école ne fût pas le plus élevé de la préfecture, le cadre du lycée était l'un des plus beau du pays.

\- Je me demande comment son les lycées à Tokyo. Marmonna Akane la bouche pleine de riz.

\- Ne parle pas en mangeant, c'est impoli. La réprimanda la manager. Au fait Sacha, j'ai fini mes recherches sur Nekoma et Fukurodani. J'ai fait une copie pour Akane et toi en plus de celle pour le coach.

La capitaine hocha la tête avant d'attraper les documents que lui tendaient Marie, Akane en fit de même et elles survolèrent rapidement les infos collectées par leur manager de talent.

\- J'ai fait quelques annotations par rapport aux infos que j'ai eue, des petits trucs qui pourraient nous aider pour ce weekend ainsi que ce que ces équipes pourront nous apporter.

\- Merci beaucoup 'Ka-san. Marmonna Sacha toujours en pleine lecture.

\- Une équipe hyper défensive comme Nekoma sera difficile à battre et d'après ce que je lis leur capitaine est champion en provocation et leur passeur est imperturbable. Je pense qu'ils vont nous donner du sacré fil à retordre… Déclara Akane en parcourant les fiches des joueurs.

\- Oui mais Fukurodani à l'un des meilleurs attaquant du pays, leur équipe n'est composée que de terminale sauf leur passeur. Ils ne sont pas négligés aussi.

La capitaine ainsi que la vice-capitaine abordaient toutes les deux un sourire en coin.

\- Je sens que ce weekend va être particulièrement intéressant. Murmura la russe.

Assise dans l'herbe, son bento sur les genoux, Yoshiko discutait avec Aiko et Hanabi qui était venue rejoindre les deux passeuses. Les trois étudiantes étaient impatientes, l'envie d'être au vendredi grandissant de plus en plus. Un sourire aux lèvres, ayant presque totalement oublié l'incident de ce matin, Hanabi parlait de ses amis d'enfance Kuroo et Kenma a ses coéquipières. Et Aïko, qui aimait les défis, ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser quelques questions sur le capitaine des chats.

Un peu plus loin, Nise et Eloïse mangeaient sous un arbre. Les deux premières années avaient commencé une discussion sur les matchs de ce weekend et Eloïse avait envoyer un rapide sms à ses amies pour pouvoir continuer à parler avec sa camarade de classe. C'était leur premier match officiel au lycée et elles étaient un peu stressée même si cela était nettement moins visible sur le visage de Nise.

\- Je me demande comment seront les maillots… Murmura doucement Eloïse, le regard vague en réfléchissant

\- Il n'y a qu'à regarder sur internet ! Déclara Nise avec un grand sourire. Des joueuses comme elles ont surement eu un article dans la presse.

Les deux élèves cherchèrent donc sur internet à quoi ressembleraient leur futur maillot de sport. De couleurs blanche, les numéros étaient inscrits en noir et les shorts était noir avec une double bande blanche sur le côté.

\- Hum… J'aime bien. Finit par dire Nise.

A côté d'elle, Eloïse hocha la tête, approuvant les dire de sa camarade.

* * *

Lorsque Nise et Eloïse arrivèrent dans les vestiaires du club de volley, elles se demandèrent pendant quelques secondes si une troisième guerre mondiale venait d'éclater. L'équipe était divisée en deux camps : d'un côté les deux passeuses Aïko et Yoshiko, de l'autre le trio d'amies Yuna, Yûkary et Mayuki. La manger ne semblait pas être la et les deux autres terminales ne semblaient pas faire partie d'un des « camp ». Akane était entrain de se changer, ses cheveux platine cachant en partie son visage calme. De son côté, la capitaine regardait les deux camps s'affronter avec un grand sourire. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux ondulés en un chignon flou.

En voyant la scène, Eloïse éclatât de rire, faisant se stopper les filles qui se balançaient des vêtements.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? Finit par demander la jeune fille après avoir calmé son fou rire.

Aïko à pris sa pseudo revanche sur Mayuki et c'est parti en troisième guerre mondiale. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Répondit Akane en lançant ses chaussures. Vous serez bientôt habituée à leurs chamailleries pas de panique.

\- Je suis sûre que Ni-chan m'aidera à prendre les paris. Dit Sacha avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

De son côté, Nise haussa les épaules avant de commencer à se changer elle aussi. Les autres joueuses avaient commencé à ranger le vestiaire avant qu'arrive la manager. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes à se prendre un savon alors que l'entrainement n'avait même pas encore commencer.

* * *

Dans le gymnase, Marie discutait avec le coach de l'équipe. Celui-ci survolait le dossier que la troisième année avait préparée et posait quelques questions à la manager. Ce weekend, l'équipe affrontera Nekoma et Fukurodani, et les entrainements de cette semaine servirons à préparer les joueuses le mieux possible pour ces futurs matchs d'entrainement.

Le coach Koro savait que les plus anciennes joueuses arriveront à s'en sortir face à la puissance de ces deux équipes, il avait aussi confiance dans es deuxièmes années qui avaient déjà une petite expérience d'équipes de haut niveau grâce au tournoi de l'année passée. Mais les deux nouvelles l'inquiétaient un peu, elles venaient tout juste d'arriver et n'étaient pas encore totalement greffée à l'équipe même si elles s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les autres joueuses. Nise était puissante en attaque et combinée avec Aïko, elle pourrait devenir un atout indispensable à cette équipe qui manque de force brute.

A l'inverse, Eloïse était plus calme et plus discrète, offrant un certain soutient aux joueuses les plus tête brulée.

Chaque joueuse avait sa spécialité, formant ainsi une équipe originale et décalée. Akane était la plus douée en réceptions, et son optimisme lui permettait d'avoir toujours cet espoir de gagner qui contaminait ses coéquipières. Sacha avait les épaules pour soutenir l'équipe, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été nommée capitaine sans que le coach n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Sa taille et sa force en faisait une bloqueuse hors paire qui compensait sa faiblesse en réception. Marie et Yûkary se rappelaient encore les longues heures que ka capitaine avait passée en compagnie de ses ainée et d'Akane pour s'améliorer en défense.

Yûkary était surement la terminale la plus douée, dotée d'une vie intelligence, elle était celle qui mettait le plus souvent en place les plans d'attaques dans les matchs bien que son implication dans ceux-ci était souvent limitée. La jeune fille se prenait souvent la tête sur des détails, allant jusqu'à en perdre sa concentration lors de certains matchs où la pression était trop grande.

Du côté des deuxièmes années, c'était Aïko la plus douée. Grâce à ses feintes et sa puissance, elle méritait sa place de passeuse titulaire plus que quiconque mais son manque de sang-froid et sa trop grande implication dans certains matchs lui jouait de mauvais tour. Et c'était dans ces moments qu'entrait en scène Yoshiko. La deuxième passeuse était loin d'être aussi technique que son amie mais ses capacités d'observation et sa bonne entende avec les autres joueuses lui permettait d'atteindre facilement le niveau d'Aïko dans l'équipe. De plus, les deux passeuses avaient un côté provocateur qui collait avec la personnalité de certaines attaquantes et centrales comme Sacha et Hanabi. Ainsi, ensemble, elles pouvaient utiliser leur répartie pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires et prendre l'avantage.

Il y'avait aussi Mayuki, la libéro qui était le pilier de leur défense avec Akane. Ses bons réflexes lui permettaient d'agir au dernier moment et ainsi savoir où irait le ballon. Toujours accompagnée d'Hadachi Yuna, la franche attaquante qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche . Yuna était une attaquante moyenne, elle était douée sans pour autant être la meilleure. De nature calme, les provocations ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle. Elle était aussi elle qui avait les meilleurs services de l'équipes.

La dernière joueuse de deuxième année était Hanabi, elle avait appris le volley à Tokyo et jouait souvent des petits matchs avec ses amis d'enfance lorsqu'elle retournait à la capitale pendant les vacances. Son sang-froid et ses provocations lui permettait de prendre facilement l'avantage durant les matchs mais elle se sentait rapidement coupable de la moindre erreur ce qui fragilisait son jeu.

Et maintenant l'équipe comptait deux nouvelles joueuses : Nise Marie, qui grâce à sa force faisait de puissants services et de très bonnes attaques et Kutekina Eloïse qui semblait douée en attaque aussi bien que manquant d'endurance.

Oui, quand le coach Koro voyait sa nouvelle équipe, il avait bon espoir. Il savait que ces filles mèneraient leur lycée jusqu'à la victoire.

* * *

\- Ah je vais mourir !

Affalée contre le mur du gymnase, Hanabi buvait sa bouteille d'eau, versant la moitié du liquide sur elle.

\- C'est inhumain ce genre d'entrainement Koro-sen ! Renchérit la capitaine, assise à même le sol.

Le coach soupira en se frottant la joue. Bien sure que l'entrainement était dur, c'était le but d'un entrainement intensif. Toutes les joueuses suaient à grosses gouttes mais c'était un mal nécessaire si elles voulaient avoir une chance de gagner face à Nekoma et Fukurodani ce weekend. Elles le savaient mais cela n'empêchait pas certaines de pousser le bouchon en exagérant les plaintes.

Alors le coach soupira une deuxième fois avant de souffler un grand coup dans son sifflet.

\- Aller on reprendre l'entrainement !

Ce lundi, les joueuses quittèrent l'entrainement en étant vidée de toutes leur énergie, même Aïko et Mayuki ne disputèrent pas.

Ensemble, les joueuses firent un petit bout de chemin ensemble avant de se disperser, chacune rentrant chez elle avec plus ou mois d'impatience.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Nise fut accueillie par un silence glaçant. Ses parents étaient surement encore au travail. L'adolescente se déchaussa et laissa son sac dans l'entrée, elle ferait ses devoirs plus tard. D'un pas fatigué, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, un post-it était accroché sur le frigo. C'était ainsi que ses parents communiquaient avec elle, pas par sms, par post-it sur le frigo. Marie ne pris pas le temps de le lire, elle le chiffonna avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Ses parents travaillaient dans deux grosses boites près de Tokyo, ils prenaient le Shinkansen tous les jours et ne revenaient que tard le soir, quand elle dormait déjà. L'étudiante savait très bien que c'était pour elle qu'ils travaillaient autant, que c'était pour qu'elle puisse faire de bonnes études et vivre confortablement. Mais elle se sentait abandonnée dans cette grande maison qui était vide. Ses parents avaient déjà pensé à déménager dans la capitale mais les loyers étaient bien trop cher, leur fille n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans une grande université. *

Ruminant ses sombres pensée, Nise fit chauffer de l'eau avant de sortir une boite de ramen instantanée. Elle n'avait pas la force de se cuisiner quelque chose de correct, l'entrainement avait été épuisant et une pile de travail l'attendait pour les cours.

* * *

Je te jure j'ai mal partout Aka-chan ! Se plaignit Sacha en marchant dans les couloirs du lycée.

C'était mardi après-midi, la matinée c'était bien passée pour les deux terminales et elles rejoignaient maintenant la classe de Marie et Yûkary pour leur cours de sport. La veille, la capitaine s'était à peine tirée et aujourd'hui, elle souffrait de courbatures.

\- Tu crois que je peux sécher les cours de sports ? Je te promets que je vais mourir si je dois participer au cours !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu vas participer à ce cours de sport, en plus on fait du basket et grâce à ta taille et au fait que la moitié des filles de terminales ont peur de toi, on va gagner tout nos matchs. C'est clair ?

Sacha retint son rire, Akane avait cette manie de toujours voir le positif dans chaque situation, même dans ce genre de moment.

\- Ah, j'adore ton optimisme Aka-chan ! Tu es mon rayon de soleil ! Oh tiens je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, mon petit rayon de soleil !

Et alors que la capitaine taquinait son amie, Marie et Yûkary arrivèrent derrière elles.

\- Dit donc, Sacha, t'as viré de bord maintenant ? Ricana Yûkary.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, mon cœur restera un éternel célibataire ! Mais j'espère que vous m'inviterais toutes à vos mariages de princesse ! La taquina Sacha.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises les filles, on est arrivées. Coupa Marie, empêchant ainsi la capitaine de provoquer ses coéquipières en les taquinant un peu trop.

* * *

Yoshiko se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Son père était encore au téléphone avec sa mère et ses cris transperçaient les murs et son cœur. Son frère n'était pas à la maison ce soir-là, il n'était jamais à la maison le mercredi, parce qu'il dormait chez sa nouvelle petite amie.

Depuis le divorce de ses parents, Yoshiko détestait les couples, pour elle ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se brise, qu'il vole en éclat. Et son frère était un champion pour briser le cœur de filles et faire voler en éclat son couple tous les trois mois. Il n'avait plus aucune attache, cela ne l'intéressait pas de finir avec une fille qui partirait pour quelqu'un de mieux comme l'avait fait leur mère.

La passeuse soupira, son souffle tremblant sous les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais c'était une fille forte, elle avait appris à ne plus se laisser atteindre par les disputes de ses parents même si elles faisaient mal. Même si cela lui rappelait que plus jamais ses parents ne seraient heureux ensemble. Ils ne seraient plus jamais une famille.

Et alors que le ton de son père montait encore, Yoshiko déverrouilla son téléphone, la lumière de son écran l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Les mains tremblantes, elle écrits un sms rapide à son amie.

 _Hey, Perro-chan ! Tu dors ? J'ai pensé à quelques idées pour ce weekend._

* * *

Eloïse soufflait, l'entrainement du mercredi s'annonçait rude, elle devait travailler son endurance avec Hanabi et Aïko. Et les deux jeunes filles lui en faisait clairement baver.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte. Déclara Aïko sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

C'était … Charmant. Eloïse ne connaissait pas beaucoup les deux joueuses, Hanabi discutait avec un peu tout le monde, c'était l'électron libre du club, elle n'était dans aucun des groupes que formaient les joueuses. Aïko, elle, était plus proche de Yoshiko même si elle discutait parfois avec les terminales.

\- Même Mayuki à plus d'endurance que toi. Continua Aïko tout en jetant un regard à sa rivale.

Mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée, toutes avaient des entrainements intensifs particuliers afin de combler quelques lacunes avant le weekend.

\- Aller, on ne s'arrête pas ! L'encouragea Hanabi.

Eloïse jeta un regard à toutes joueuses qui s'entrainaient au moins aussi durement qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être un frein pour l'équipe, alors elle mordit sa lèvre, prête à supporter pendant encore plus d'une heure les piques et les remarques de ses « mentors ».

\- Aller !

* * *

Yuna mordit avec force dans son Onigiri, sa retenue était pour demain et plus la journée avançait, plus son humeur devenait morose. Ce n'était que des petits bouts de papier, ce n'était pas grave ! Pourtant leur professeur les avait collées, Hanabi et elle, pour deux heures de ménage dans l'école.

\- Ça va aller Yuna. Lui sourit Yûkary. Ce ne sont que deux heures de colles et nous arriverons de nuit à Tokyo.

La terminale donna un autre onigiri à son amie. Quand elle était dans cet état-là, seule la nourriture pouvait calmer la jeune fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de chose !

\- Peut être parce que tu es trop franche ? Suggéra Mayuki qui n'avait fait que suivre l'échange entre ses deux amies depuis le début.

Yuna gonfla les joues comme l'aurait fait un enfant, elle avait toujours été franche, cela lui avait valu pas mal d'ennuis et aussi peu d'amie. Mais au moins elle savait que les gens ne restaient pas avec elle par hypocrisie et que ses amies étaient des personnes de confiance.

-Peut-être. Accorda Yuna. Mais je ne changerais pas pour plaire à ce vieux prof qui va surement mourir en cours tellement il est vieux !

Et ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire face à la franchise de leur amie.

* * *

Ça y est, nous étions vendredi soir, toute l'équipe était devant le bus qui les conduirait à Tokyo. Le coach donnait ses dernières instructions, mais peu de joueuses l'écoutaient. Elles étaient toute en effervescence face au futur voyage. Quelques heures avant, les joueuses avaient reçu leur nouvel uniforme car le dimanche se dérouleraient une série de matchs non officiel mais devant les deux écoles, les maillots officiels étaient donc indispensables pour ces matchs.

Chacune avait donc son numéro officiel : Sacha portait le numéro 1 en temps que capitaine et Akane le 4. Yukary portait le numéro 2 tandis que ses amies Yuna et Mayuki portaient respectivement les numéro 3 et 8. Aïko et Yoshiko portaient les numéro 6 et 5 pendant qu'Hanabi portait le numéro 7. Enfin, Eloïse portait le numéro 10 et Nise le 11.

Le coach fit entrer les joueuses dans l'autocar, leur intimant le silence. Leur voyage pour Tokyo pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

*Au Japon, les études coutent très cher étant donné que l'état ne verse que 2% de son budget pour l'éducation. Les prix des inscriptions pour les lycée de haut niveau et les grandes université réputée sont donc très cher.


	5. Un week-end de chasse à Tokyo

**\- Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 5 des joueuses du lycée Torakan ! Ce chapitre fait la longueur exceptionnelle de 7076 mots.**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui sont derrière moi, qui me soutiennent et qui me font rire. Sans vous cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.**

 **Le chapitre n'a pas été relu, j'ai juste remis vite fait les tiret des dialogue et les lignes de séparation.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bus était étrangement calme, quelques joueuses étaient encore réveillées, et l'heure tardive était affichée près du compteur kilométrique. Le coach Koro y jeta un coup d'œil : une heure trente du matin. Pas étonnant que les filles soient presque toutes tombées de sommeil. Yuna s'était endormie sur Yûkary qui s'était elle-même endormie la joue contre la vitre froide de l'autocar. A côté d'elles, Mayuki griffonnait quelques dessins, les pages de son carnet éclairé par une petite lampe au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il tendait l'oreille, le coach pouvait percevoir les chuchotements étouffés de Sacha et Marie. La manager et la capitaine étaient encore occupées à parfaire leur plan pour les matchs qui se dérouleraient ce weekend pendant qu'Akane dormait paisiblement, les traits détendu et un livre ouvert sur les jambes. Ainsi, elle ressemblait presque à une poupée.

Dans le fond du bus, Aïko et Yoshiko jouaient sur leurs consoles, sous le regard tranchant de Nise et soutenues par Eloïse envoyait quelques sms à son frère.

\- 1000 yens que c'est Aïko-sempai qui gagne. Déclara la Franco-japonaise à Nise.

\- Pari tenu !

\- Ne criez pas trop fort les filles, certaines dorment déjà. Demanda le coach en leur jetant un regard à travers le rétroviseur.

Le reste du trajet se déroula lentement, toujours dans le même calme relatif parfois brisé par un éclat de voix. Le coach s'arrêtait parfois, permettant aux filles encore éveillées de se dégourdir les jambes. Le soleil se levait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Tokyo, encore une heure de route et ils seraient arrivés. Le coach fit une dernière halte pour qu'il puisse encore se repose une petite vingtaine de minutes. Toutes les joueuses étaient réveillées et celles qui avaient veillé tard restaient sagement dans l'autocar pour grappiller encore un peu de sommeil. Il fallait qu'elles soient toute en forme pour les matchs qui auraient lieux aujourd'hui et demain.

Sur le petit parking, Yuna, Yûkary et Mayuki se faisaient quelques passes avec le ballon de volley que l'équipe avait emporté. Pendant ce temps, Hanabi et Akane étaient partie dans la petite boutique qui se situait à quelques mètres. Les deux adolescentes ayant faim, elles avaient décidé d'acheter plusieurs petites choses à grignoter pour le reste du trajet avec les autres.

\- Il faudrait prendre quelques fruits frais pour Nise-chan, il me semble qu'elle adore en manger.

Hanabi cherche du regard un étale de fruit, qu'elle trouva un plus loin dans la boutique. Elle prit deux pommes, une grappe de raisin, des litchis et des cerises en promotion.

\- Elle sera servie avec tout ça ! Rigola la deuxième année en montrant le sachet plein à son ainée.

Shoyo hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle avait rempli un panier complet avec les friandises préférées des autres membres de l'équipes. Des pocky chocolat-coco pour Sacha, une part de gâteau à la framboise pour Yûkary, une plaquette de chocolat pour Marie. Elle avait aussi trouver des bonbons au citron pour Mayuki- difficiles à trouver au Japon- et les sucreries préférées de Yuna. C'est Hanabi qui avait trouver de quoi rassasier les deux passeuses de l'équipes, Akane ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver quelque chose pour Eloïse. Déclara la vice capitaine en parcourant un autre rayon des yeux. Tu as une idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

La plus jeune secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas la moindre idée…

\- Alors continuons à regarder, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose.

En passant devant le rayon frais, Hanabi se pris un éclair au chocolat- son péché mignon- tandis qu'Akane restait plongée dans ses pensées à la recherche de quelque chose à manger pour la joueuse de première année. Akane se pencha vers un paquet de sucrerie pour elle quand son regard fut attiré sur une petite étale à sa droite. Des produits européens connus au Japon et qui avaient un succès fou. Elle se rappelait qu'Héloïse aimait cette marque alors elle prit un autre paquet rapidement.

\- Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

* * *

Leur arrivée à Tokyo se fit dans l'effervescence, les filles parlaient fort, riaient, pointaient du doigt les bâtiments historiques qu'elles apercevaient aux loin. Hanabi envoyait des tonnes de sms à Kuroo et Kenma pour les prévenir de leur arrivée imminente. Marie- la manager- prenait des photos qu'elle pourrait envoyer ensuite à sa famille en France. Yuna, Mayuki et Yûkary s'extasiaient toujours plus devant cette ville immense qu'était Tokyo. Tout semblait tellement différent d'Akita. La capitale semblait immense et malgré l'heure matinale, les rues étaient déjà remplies d'hommes en costard et de femme en tailleurs se rendant à leur travail.

Dans le fond du bus, Héloïse et Nise parlaient des matchs à venir, et même si elles n'étaient pas titulaires, elles savaient qu'elles pourraient jouer plusieurs matchs ce weekend. Les deux joueuses de première année comptaient bien montrer qu'elles étaient dignes de leur équipe et participer à la victoire. A côté, les deux passeuses grignotaient encore, Aïko mangeait tout en jouant avec son ballon de l'autre main, pendant que Yoshiko, elle, envoyait un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée à Tokyo, et un autre à son frère, sachant qu'il serait jaloux de sa chance.

Hanima et Shoyo, en tant que capitaine et vice-capitaine, avaient ressortir les dossiers qu'avait fait la manager pour les relire et en discuter une dernière fois avant d'arriver.

\- Ils ont l'air vraiment fort, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me battre contre eux ! Je me demande combien de match nous pourrons faire ? Il faudra repartir demain après-midi si l'on veut être rentrer à Akita avant minuit, mais bon, ça nous laissera le temps de les écraser une fois ou deux. Alors tu en penses quoi Aka-chan ?

Akane redressa vivement la tête.

\- Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

La capitaine éclata de rire. C'était très étonnant que son amie soit ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, et la scène avait quelque chose de particulièrement amusant aux yeux de la russo-japonaise.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu rêvais ?

La vice capitaine piqua un fard monumental, ses joues, habituellement a peine rosée à cause de la pâleur de sa peau, avait prises une couleurs coquelicot qui fit rire plus fort la capitaine. Sacha se pencha vers son amie, mais son regard fut attiré par les feuillet de document, où le nom de Bokuto Kotaro était entouré. Un sourire narquois prit alors place sur le visage de la terminale, pendant que la vice-capitaine rougissait encore plus.

\- Alors c'est lui qui te met dans cet état ? Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas que tu étais amou-

Akane se jeta sur Sacha, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose tout haut, surtout lorsque c'est faux !

\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

La capitaine avait retiré la main de son amie sans grande difficulté, et heureusement pour Shoyo, les autres joueuses étaient tellement excitées d'être à Tokyo que personne n'avait remarqué leur altercation, enfin, presque personne.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureuse tu sais. Taquina la manager de l'équipe.

\- Oh pitié, gémit Akane, ne t'y met pas aussi Okaasan ...

La capitaine et la manager se jetèrent un regard, toutes les deux prêtes à sortir les vers du nez de leur amie. Parce que si effectivement, Marie était une vraie mère poule, il s'avérait aussi qu'elle adorait taquiner les autres à leur insu.

\- Alors ? Repris la manager, qui est l'heureux élu ? Il est beau ? Je le connais ?

\- Mais, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. C'est juste que ...

\- Que ?

La vice capitaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parler de ça alors elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais l'année passée ma classe est partie en voyage scolaire à Tokyo. C'était pendant les éliminatoire de volley de la préfecture et avec une amie de la classe nous avons assisté aux différents matchs.

\- Oui ça me revient, tu nous en avais vaguement parler, disant que les matchs avaient été particulièrement impressionnant !

Akane hocha la tête avant de reprendre son histoire.

\- L'un des matchs opposait Fukurodani à une autre école, Shinzen, et Bokuto Kotaro y jouait, c'était déjà le pointu de l'équipe à ce moment-là. Son jeu était tellement impressionnant !

Dans la voix de la vice-capitaine pointait une touche d'admiration. Le simple fait de repenser à ce match la rendait presqu'euphorique. Akane avait graver le match dans sa mémoire, elle se sentait admirative et envieuse face au talent du joueur. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la tournure que pouvait prendre ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'elle était impatiente de voir en face à face le champion de Fukurodani, bien sûr qu'elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir s'entendre avec lui. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était amoureuse. L'était-elle ? Elle le trouvait beau c'était certain, mais la beauté ne faisait pas tout. Et si le joueur avait un horrible caractère ? Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête à toute allure, la vice-capitaine sursauta lorsque Marie, le regard doux, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Arrête de te remuer le cerveau, on voulait juste te taquiner. Ton histoire est vraiment choupi.

\- Tu veux que j'essaie de t'arranger un coup avec lui ? Demanda Sacha en lui faisant un clin d'œil équivoque.

Détendue après s'être ainsi confessé, Akane rigola doucement.

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas passer pour une psychopathe.

* * *

Lorsque l'autocar s'arrêta, toutes les filles avaient déjà remballée leurs affaires et les joueurs de Nekoma et Fukurodani les attendaient à quelques mètres de là, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient les célèbres tigresses d'Akita.

Yamamoto, le pointu de Nekoma, ne tenait plus en place, impatient de voir à quoi ressemblaient les joueuses qu'ils allaient affronter ce weekend. Il espérait qu'elles soient belles, lui qui rêvait d'avoir une petite amie depuis qu'il était au collège.

\- Yamamoto arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, ordonna Kuroo, le capitaine de Nekoma.

En tête de groupe, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux en batailles comme à son habitude, le terminal attendait patiemment que l'autocar se gare sur le parking de l'académie Fukurodani. Derrière lui, son téléphone toujours en main, Kenma scrutait les filles derrières les vitres. Il était surement à la recherche de leur amie d'enfance. Ils avaient beau s'être vu pendant les vacances d'été, il ressentait toujours la même joie un peu timide de la revoir, comme lorsque l'on revoit sa petite sœur après des mois d'absence.

Finalement les portes s'ouvrirent, le coach sorti en premier, puis les joueuses le suivirent. Certaines étaient calmes, d'autres discutaient encore entre elles. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes descendue, Bokuto se jeta presque sur elle en trainant son passeur, Akaashi, par le bras.

\- Hey hey hey ! Bienvenues à Tokyo ! Je suis Bokuto Kotaro et lui c'est le passeur de mon équipe : Akaashi !

Le capitaine de Fukurodani s'exprimait bruyamment, les mains sur les hanches, pendant qu'Akaashi tirait une tête désespérée. Les filles le regardaient un peu bizarrement, tiraillée entre la surprise et l'envie d'éclater de rire. Finalement l'une des filles, la plus grande, s'avança et le salua calmement malgré un grand sourire narquois.

\- Yo, je suis Hanima Sacha, la capitaine, et voici Shoyo Akane, la vice-capitaine. Merci de nous accueillir pour ce weekend.

Une à une, les joueuses se présentèrent, il y'avait Bonnefoy Marie, la manager qui venait tout droit de France et Yukara Yûkary, une autre terminale qui leur offrit un simple hochement de tête. A côté d'elle se trouvait Hadachi Yuna et Hayama Mayuki, deux secondes très souriantes. Puis vint le tour d'Hanabi, qui marmonna à peine son nom de famille-Nishimura- et qui leur demanda de ne pas utiliser son nom, trop formel à son goût.

Ensuite les deux passeuses, d'abord Otsuka Aïko, puis Watanabe Yoshiko, se présentèrent rapidement. Aïko se tenait droite et fière à côté de son amie pendant que Yoshiko semblait plus détendue et souriante. Elles étaient la glace et le feu.

Les présentations se terminèrent sur les deux étudiantes de première année : Nise Marie et Kutekina Héloïse.

Le reste des présentations allèrent rapidement, Après les filles, c'étaient au tour des joueurs de Nekoma et Fukurodani de se présenter. Certains ne parlèrent qu'à peine comme Akaashi, Yaku et Kenma. D'autres tentèrent de se faire remarquer par les filles comme Yamamoto ou Bokuto. Les filles étaient amusées par tout ce beau monde et quelques piques fusaient déjà entre les joueurs les plus à l'aise et les plus provocateurs.

Hanabi était partie discuter avec Kenma, les terminales discutaient avec quelques joueurs de Fukurodani. Yoshiko parlait avec Lev en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des joueurs masculins plus petit que moi, ricana la jeune fille en jetant un regard en coin à un Yaku déjà à bout de nerf.

Lev se retenait tant bien que mal de rire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son sempai diabolique. Aïko, elle, restait sur le côté avec Nise. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas douées pour se lier d'amitié avec les autres et elles se contentaient donc de regarder les autres interagir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kuroo qui les avaient remarquées.

\- Bah alors les filles, on ne participe pas aux réjouissances ?

Le capitaine de Nekoma avait un grand sourire, un peu charmeur et Aïko se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Pendant que Nise retenait un rictus.

\- Je n'aime pas me mélanger aux gens. Déclara Aïko d'une voix ferme qui signifiait « n'essaie même pas de me convaincre de me mêler à toute cette foule de mecs inconnu »

Enfin, c'est ce qu'en avait déduit le capitaine., et cela le fit sourire encore plus.

* * *

\- Que les deux équipes se mettent en place !

Le coach de Fukurodani servait d'arbitre, Akaashi et Konoha avaient été désigné pour afficher et compter les points. Le premier match opposait Nekoma à Torakan. Les joueurs se mirent en place. D'un côté du filet : Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yamamoto, Kai et Yaku. De l'autre : Sacha, Yûkary, Akane, Yuna, Hanabi et Aïko. Mayuki rentrant lorsque la capitaine, plus faible en réception, passera à l'arrière.

C'était le premier match de la journée, la matinée était bien avancée, les filles avaient pu placer leurs sacs dans l'une des salles de classe aménagée en tant que dortoir pour l'occasion.

Aïko était au top de sa forme, elle affrontait un passeur intelligent qui savait très bien analyser la situation et prendre les bonnes décisions. Les joueuses se réunirent, celles assises sur le banc se levèrent à l'exception de la manager qui resta assise à côté du coach, mais qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive le discourt qui se tenait.

En cercle, les joueuses étaient penchées ensemble, bras sur les épaules de l'autres.

\- Bien, dit Akane d'une voix calme, c'est à toi capitaine.

Sacha ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir ses paupières doucement. Elle jeta un regard à chacune de ses coéquipières, ces filles avec qui elle s'était entrainée durement, une confiance avait commencer à se tisser entres elles. Alors, avec son habituel sourire narquois, bien que plus sérieuse, elle commença ce discourt qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe de volley, un peu plus de deux ans auparavant.

\- Jusqu'à la fin nous les traquerons, le coup fatal nous leur porterons et une fois encore, les tigresses d'Akita vaincront !

Un grand cri unanime résonna dans le gymnase, tous les joueurs masculins et même leurs coachs se retournant vers les jeunes femmes. Et avec un sourire, la manager murmura

\- En route les tigresses.

Et le match débuta enfin, à l'avant se trouvaient Sacha, Yuna et Aïko, à l'arrière se trouvaient Akane, Yûkary et Hanabi. La formation tait bonne, vu que Nekoma avait le premier service, les filles avaient la chance d'avoir une formation avec les plus douées en réception à l'arrière. C'était l'un des centraux de Nekoma qui servait, le ballon fut frappé avec force mais la vitesse de Yûkary leur permis de sauver le ballon, avec un sourire confiant, Aïko envoya le ballon à Yuna qui le frappa avec force. La balle fendit l'air, Yaku s'avança et intercepta le ballon mais celui repassa au-dessus du filet.

\- Balle cadeau !

Aïko se replaça sous le ballon rapidement, quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux se détachants déjà de sa quelques de cheval. Elle était trop loin pour une courte avec Yuna, alors elle envoya la balle à Yûkary pour une trois mètres qui fonctionna. Le ballon atterrit sur le terrain adverse, pile entre le pointu et le capitaine.

Les points continuèrent d'avancer, Nekoma talonnant de peu Torakan, les joueurs tournèrent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Sacha sortit du terrain maintenant qu'elle passait à l'arrière. Mayuki fit son entrée, c'était Kenma, le petit passeur de Nekoma qui devait servir.

D'un geste las, Sacha s'assit sur le banc, à quelques centimètres de Yoshiko et Nise.

\- Ce match à l'air essoufflant, murmura la première année en tendant une serviette à sa capitaine.

La russo-japonaise hocha distraitement la tête. Les deux équipes approchaient des quinze points. Personne n'avait encore demander de temps mort, tout le monde se donnait à fond.

\- c'est étrange, murmura la manager sans cesser de fixer le match des yeux.

\- Il se passe quoi 'Ka-san ?

Marie tourna son regard vers Sacha, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce – tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup et vite - avant d'expliquer ce qui la tourmentait.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que l'on ait un jeu assez semblable. Nos deux équipes sont stables, avec des bonnes bases, une bonne défense et des attaquants doués. Pourtant malgré notre - petite - avance, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont vraiment fort. Regarde nos joueuses Sa-chan, elles commencent doucement à s'essouffler là où nos adversaires tiennent le coup. Et-

-C'est bon 'Ka-san, j'ai compris.

En face, la formation avait encore tourné et Mayuki sorti du terrain pendant que Sacha reprenait sa place. La capitaine siffla, le pouce et l'index entre ses lèvres, pour appeler ses coéquipières. Les filles se regroupèrent rapidement.

\- On passe en phase chasse les filles, on a assez observé.

Et alors que Nekoma s'était habitué au rythme soutenu du match, la vitesse sembla augmenter d'un cran, les joueuses tapant dans les quelques failles qu'elles avaient trouvé chez leurs adversaires. Bientôt, ce fut la balle de match pour les tigresses, Nekoma était à tout juste vingt points. Toutes les joueuses et tous les joueurs étaient en sueurs mais contrairement au début du match, ls filles semblaient bien plus dans leur élément. Les mains sur les genoux, pliée en deux, de la sueur collant ses cheveux sur son front, la capitaine passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes cuits mes chatons.

Elle ricana, et derrière elle, Aïko relança une pique, quelques murmures passèrent entre les joueuses, atteignant encore un peu plus l'équipe adverses. Ce n'était rien de méchants, mais avec la fatigues, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils tombent dans le piège qui leur avait été tendu.

\- Ces filles sont effrayantes, marmonna Akaashi qui souleva une nouvelle bande, les derniers points du set ayant été marqué par une Yuna euphorique.

A côté de lui, Konoha hocha gravement la tête. Il savait que les filles en face de lui étaient douées, mais il s'attendait à avoir quand même un avantage. Ils étaient des garçons, ils étaient censés être plus fort, plus rapide qu'elles. Et voilà que ces filles arrivaient, la bouche en cœur et les yeux pétillant, leur montrant à quel point ils étaient naïfs de se penser supérieurs. Durant ce weekend, ils étaient tous sur le même pied d'égalité, il n'y avait pas sexe fort et de sexe faible, juste trois équipes prêtes à tout pour gagner un maximum de matchs.

\- Fin du set ! Quinze minutes de pause puis changement d'équipe !

La pause passa rapidement, puis Nekoma affronta Fukurodani. Les joueuses prirent le temps d'observer leur prochain adversaire. Fukurodani était une équipe forte mais assez instable à cause des sautes d'humeur de leur capitaine. Pourtant L'équipe arrivait à gérer ces crises –surtout grâce à leur passeur- et quand Sacha jeta un regard sa vice-capitaine, elle remarqua qu'Akane ne lâchait pas Bokuto du regard.

\- Il se débrouille pas mal le capitaine de Nekoma pour un imbécile, marmonna Aïko.

Il était vrai que Kuroo était un bon capitaine. Faisant preuve de sang-froid, quelque chose qui manquait beaucoup à leur passeuse de talent. Et évidemment, Kuroo qui avait ses yeux qui trainait partout, remarqua l'intérêt que lui portait métisse. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'appliqua à son contre bien plus que d'habitude. Cela n'empêcha pas Nekoma de perdre à nouveau, pourtant la défaite ne leur sembla pas aussi amer. Peut-être avaient-ils l'habitude maintenant de perdre face à l'équipe de Bokuto ?

Enfin bon, les joueurs de Nekoma s'attelèrent à leur série de plongeons – gage des perdants – sans grande motivation. Un nouveau quart d'heure de pause permit aux joueurs de Fukurodani de se reposer. Pendant ce temps, le coach Koro fit regrouper ses joueuses.

\- Bien, pour Fukurodani je vais un peu changer les joueuses. Cette équipe est forte mais changeante. Sacha, Akane et vous restez. Aïko tu vas changer avec Yoshiko, j'aimerais voir comment elle gère face à un passeur plus calme qu'elle. Yuna tu sort aussi, et Nise tu rentres. Yûkary alternera avec Héloïse. Je te ferais rentrer pour les services et pour défendre l'arrière avec Mayuki lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

Toutes les joueuses hochèrent la tête avant de se replacer en cercle. Le même rituel se déroula. Akane donna la parole à Sacha qui prit le temps de regarder une à une ses coéquipières.

\- Jusqu'à la fin nous les traquerons, le coup fatal nous leur porterons et une fois encore, les tigresses d'Akita vaincront !

Un grand cri résonna encore, tandis que les joueuses se redressaient, motivées à bloc. Mais Aïko gardait une petite moue boudeuse. Bien sûr elle comprenait les choix du coach et les respectait, mais elle était un peu déçue de ne pas être sur le terrain, sentir le cuir du ballon sous ses doigts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas princesse ! Lui cria sa capitaine, tu seras avec nous pour le prochain set !

Et la métisse sourit, rassurée de voir qu'elle pouvait compter sur toutes ses coéquipières, même lorsqu'elle boudait pour des petites choses. La passeuse s'assit près de Marie, la manager avait son nez plongé dans ses notes. Mais au moins elle se tenait loin de Mayuki. Mayuki la libéro qui pouvait entrer comme elle le voulait ou presque sur le terrain. Mayuki avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas depuis qu'elle avait poser les yeux sur elle. Plongée dans ses pensée, Aïko remarqua à peine que le capitaine de Nekoma s'était avancé vers elles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie juste à côté d'elle. Entre Marie et elle. Son épaule touchait la sienne et la métisse se décala, les joues rougissantes.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de d'imposer ainsi sa présence aux autres ? Siffla la jeune fille sans pour autant oser le regarder.

Pas le moins déstabilisé du monde, Kuroo lui sourit et lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front.

\- Vu comment tu me dévorais des yeux tout à l'heure, je pensais que ma présence te ferait plaisir _princesse_.

\- Ce n'est pas que vos batifolages m'ennuient, marmonna la manager d'un ton qui sous entendait le contraire, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur le match.

Et quel match ! Si le score avec Nekoma était serré, ici personne ne laissait d'avance à l'autre, impossible de marquer plus de deux point d'affilée, lorsque l'une des équipes prenait la tête, l'autre la rattrapait. Et si la bataille semblait se dérouler entre Nise et Bokuto qui enchainaient les points à une vitesse folle, la vraie bataille se déroulait au sol, entre les deux passeurs. C'était à quel passeur mènerait son équipe à la victoire, les passes s'enchainaient : courtes, longues, trois mètres avec les centraux. Yoshiko gardait un sang-froid incroyable mais Akaashi aussi. Alors qu'elle se sentait prendre pied, avec tout juste un point d'avance pour leur équipe, la capitaine cria – fort- et Yoshiko compris.

Un regard pour l'affichage des points. Si elles arrivaient à marquer un troisième point à la suite, elles passeraient en premier la barre des vingt points. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Nise s'élança, Mayuki était entrée sur le terrain et le cri de Sacha résonnait encore dans son esprit. « On enclenche le mode chasse ! ».

Alors avec un sourire, le ballon frappant doucement sa paume alors que Nise s'envolait presque dans les airs elle cria.

\- Nise-chan ! C'est quoi le cri de la chouette ?

A côté, elle capta rapidement ce que la manager disait au capitaine de Nekoma : Tu savais que le cri du tigre était paralysant ?

Nise, frappant la balle répondit pourtant, a plein poumon alors que le ballon frôlait la joue du capitaine de Fukurodani pour écraser le sol à côté d'Akaashi.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Akaashi !

Un silence se fit du côté de Fukurodani, les filles, elle, sautèrent de joie en voyant qu'elle atteignait enfin les vingt points. Leur avance n'était pas énorme, mais le coup qu'elles venaient de porter jouerait en leur faveur pour la suite du match.

Bokuto passa dans sa phase de déprime jusqu'à la fin du match, hurla de désespoir en voyant que son équipe avait perdu – « par sa faute » disait-il – et même Akaashi ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en sortir. Pourtant jusqu'à la dernière seconde Fukurodani avait eu une chance de vaincre les volleyeuses en face d'eux.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa à un rythme effréné. Les étudiants eurent droit à une pause d'une heure vers treize heure trente pour manger quelque chose, puis les matchs reprirent de plus belle jusque tard au soir.

Nekoma et Fukurodani furent sur leur garde durant chaque match qu'ils jouaient contre Torakan. Yuna provoqua par inadvertance Yamamoto en lui disant qu'elle le battrait en tant que pointu. Yoshiko et Aïko se donnaient à fond pour surpasser Kenma et Akaashi en tant que passeurs, bien que Kuroo s'amusait tellement à provoquer la jeune métisse que le coach décida de la mettre lors des sets contre Fukurodani. Akane passa l'un des sets contre Fukurodani à essayer de marquer plus de point que Bokuto – lorsque celui-ci eut retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle- et y parvint presque.

Finalement les trois équipes se battaient bien, Fukurodani arriva premier lors des totaux en fin de journées, Torakan deuxième et Nekoma troisième avec un set perdu de plus que l'équipe féminine.

Par galanterie - en partie forcés par les managers de Fukurodani – les tigresses eurent le droit aux douches du club de volley pendant que les garçons devaient changer de gymnase pour utiliser celle du club de basket, à l'autre bout du campus. Marie quitta le gymnase avec les coachs et les managers de Fukurodani. Les deux étudiantes de Tokyo étaient chargées de faire le repas de ce soir, et Marie comptait bien ne pas juste profiter de l'hospitalité qui leur été offerte en regardant les deux autres cuisiner. De plus, elle était douée en cuisine donc son aide pourrait être la bienvenue.

Dans les douches, les joueuses riaient aux éclats, discutant des matchs qu'elles avaient disputer aujourd'hui.

\- Woah je suis crevée !

\- Tu parles Mayuki ! j'ai les mains en feu à force de frapper le ballon !

\- Hey passe-moi ton gel douche Aka-chan !

\- Perro-chan t'était génial !

\- Nise-chan ! Tu as vu le contre d'Hanima et Yukara-sempai ? C'était incroyable !

\- Eh bien, quel boucan ici !

Alors que les filles profitaient de la chaleur de leur douche, Marie les rejoignit. Le repas était prêt et il ne restait plus qu'à laisser mijoter un peu de bouillon. La terminale profitait donc de ce moment de répit pour prendre elle aussi sa douche avec ses amies.

\- Faites gaffe les filles, j'ai vu des mecs roder tout prêt.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Nise en grimaçant.

\- Si j'en chope en je lui fait une prise de karaté. Renchérit Hanabi en sortant la tête de sa cabine de douche, une serviette enroulée autour de sa tête.

Aïko marmonna quelques choses comme « pas étonnant qu'ils soient des pervers quand on voit la tronche qu'ils ont » et Sacha rigola, de son rire fort qui semblait résonner contre les murs.

\- Si c'est vrai, on se vengera les filles, ne vous inquiétez même pas pour ça.

\- Hanima Sacha, psychopathe en puissance le retour. Marmonna Akane à côté.

* * *

Le repas se passa bien, Sacha, Yoshiko et Marie glissèrent de la sauce piquante dans les plats de certains des joueurs pour voir leurs réactions. Lev glissa un morceau de calamar dans le cou d'Héloïse comme vengeance et heureusement que certains joueurs – plus calme – étaient là pour tempérer les esprits qui s'échauffer. La bataille de nourriture fut ainsi évitée.

\- Tiens, elle est où Yoshiko-chan ? demanda Aïko en voyant que son amie n'était plus à table.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vue sortir avec le passeur de Fukurodani.

Un peu plus loin, derrière le réfectoire, Akaashi et Yoshiko se faisaient face. Le passeur était venu la voir, alors qu'elle allait se resservir, pour lui dire qu'il devait lui parler deux minutes. Et même si son estomac lui criait de lui tourner de la dos et de privilégier la nourriture, les joues rouge de l'étudiants et son regard un peu fuyant eurent raison d'elle. Elle avait vaguement hoché la tête, avant de le suivre a travers les couloir de l'académie.

Akaashi s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait doucement, et les reflets roses et orangés de l'astre dansaient sur les cheveux sombre du garçon. Le silence régnait, pas pesant, juste un calme agréable durant lequel les deux adolescents ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Yoshiko ouvrit la bouche, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait dire, mais elle avait envie de lui parler, de casser le charme de la scène pour quelque chose de plus réel.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin face à l'embarras de la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était amusant quand on y repense. Même si personne ne s'attendait à ça.

\- Oh… C'est notre style de jeu, on aime bien taquiner nos adversaires.

L'étudiant hocha la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

\- Mais… Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que tu voulais me parler hein ?

Yoshiko passa une main nerveuse dans ses long cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se prendre la tête comme ça, elle, c'était la fille bout en train, qui fonçait toujours la tête la première dans les embrouilles mais en sortait toujours avec le sourire. Et la voilà à être nerveuse devant un garçon comme une héroïne de shojo !

\- Effectivement. La voix du passeur était calme, douce, un peu rassurante aussi. Avait-elle un problème avec les voix maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre sur ce que lui disait l'autre garçon.

\- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

L'adolescent se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de ça.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas la passeuse titulaire et-

\- Si tu commence ainsi ça risque de mal se passer tu sais. Rigola la jeune fille. C'est Aïko la titulaire, oh bien sûr elle mérite totalement sa place, elle à eu l'occasion de jouer des matchs aux nationales l'années passée. Moi en revanche c'était ma première fois aujourd'hui face à des joueurs de votre niveau. J'étais un peu stressée d'ailleurs ahah.

Si la conscience de Yoshiko avait pu se matérialiser pour la frapper, elle l'aurait surement fait. Elle parlait vite et sans vraiment réfléchir. Pourtant le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment déranger par son monologue, comme s'il comprenait son embarras.

\- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Finit-il par demander après un petit silence où Yoshiko restait plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Ah ? Euh… Quoi ?

Akaashi étouffa un petit rire.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de profiter de demain pour que l'on s'entraine ensemble ? Akaashi eu soudainement un air embarrassé. En fait ta technique est mieux que la mienne donc je comptais te demander quelques conseils. Mais vu que j'ai l'expériences en tant que titulaires aux nationales, je pourrais aussi t'aider ?

Yoshiko écarquilla ses grands yeux marrons alors qu'Akaashi ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les couleurs sur soleil sur son visage, mais le garçon semblait étrangement rouge bien que son regard reste impassible.

\- C'est d'accord.

* * *

Toutes les joueuses étaient réunies dans leur salle de classe/ dortoir, les joueurs de Nekoma et Fukurodani étaient rentrés chez eux, vu qu'ils habitaient tous assez près de l'académie.

\- Ah ! Il faut qu'on s'amuse ! Déclara Yuna dans son T-shirt rouge trop grand qu'elle avait piqué à son grand frère.

\- Tant qu'on ne me met pas en équipe avec l'autre, dit Aïko en désignant du menton sa meilleure ennemie.

Assise en tailleur dans un pyjama bleu ciel, un top à perroquet – soit on aime les perroquets jusqu'au bout, soit on ne les aime pas- Aïko se laissait tresser ses cheveux coloré par Yoshiko, la tête encore pleine de sa discussion avec Akaashi. Avec lui, elle pourrait s'améliorer et être plus utile encore pour l'équipe.

\- Près de la fenêtre, Marie, Akane et Sacha étaient à moitié allongées.

\- J'adore ta chemise 'Ka-san !

La manager jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle portait pour dormir : Un débardeur noir, un short de la même couleur et une chemise à carreau avec... L'emblème de Poudlard ? Okay elle avait compris pourquoi la capitaine aimait autant sa chemise.

\- Toi par contre, répliqua la vice-capitaine, ton but est de faire fuir les démons avec ce t-shirt ?

\- Ehhhh ! Ne critique pas le logo de mon groupe de rock préféré s'il te plait !

Mais Akane avait déjà détourner son attention pour apostropher les deux premières années.

\- Vous voulez aussi faire un jeu ?

Nise hocha vaguement la tête pendant qu'Héloïse lui offrit un grand sourire, adorable dans la chemise de nuit.

\- Bien, et si on faisait un jeu de mime ? Proposa la terminale avec un regard pour Yuna, après tout, c'était elle qui avait proposer l'idée d'un jeu.

Yuna sauta de joie, entraina Mayuki et Yûkary avec elle.

\- On fait trois équipes !

Les équipes furent rapidement faites : d'un côté Yuna, Yûkary, Mayuki et Hanabi

La deuxième équipe était formée des trois amies Sacha, Akane et Marie.

Et enfin Aïko, Yoshiko, Héloïse et Nise.

\- Que la meilleure équipe gagne !

Chacune des joueuses marqua un animal sur un bout de papier, les petits bouts furent mélangés et chacune à leur tour, les filles piochèrent un morceau de papier. Certaines tiraient des têtes étranges, surement en train de se demander comment elles pourraient faire deviner l'animal qu'elles avaient piocher.

\- Bon, dit Marie, qui commence ?

Mayuki se leva, tenant fermement son bout de papier dans la main avant de faire son mime. Le point alla à l'équipe d'Aïko, qui se permit de lancer une pique sur son mime de poisson rouge.

Les mimes s'enchainèrent, Nise passa même deux fois, lorsque le mime de Yûkary fut introuvable- Un chevreuil, c'était elle écrié, ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant ahah ! – et mima avec brio un vélociraptor. Yuna dû mimer un toucan et Marie un caribou.

\- C'est pô ma faute si j'sais bien faire c'osti accent canadien Tabarnak ! Avait-elle dit en français, exagérant le fameux accent et faisant rire l'assemblée.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et toutes les filles partirent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain fut consacré à des exercices par petit groupe.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des séries de match comme hier, avait dit le coach Koro, nous devons repartir début d'après-midi si nous voulons être rentré avant minuit.

Les filles avaient hoché la tête, un peu déçue de ne plus faire de match, mais heureuse de pouvoir s'entrainer avec d'autres joueurs.

Marie partit avec les managers de Fukurodani, souhaitant discuter des programmes d'entrainements que suivaient les équipes de Tokyo.

Du coin de l'œil, Yoshiko aperçut Akaashi et s'avança vers lui, son grand sourire habituel sur le visage. Le passeur lui fit un petit signe de tête et planta son capitaine sans autre forme de procès. Bokuto pleurnicha d'ailleurs après lui, hurlant des « AKAASHI » à travers le gymnase.

Sacha s'entraina avec Yaku, bien qu'elle le taquinât sur sa petite taille, le libéro ne dit rien et se vengea en la faisant travailler ses réceptions.

\- C'est toi qui le veux ! Lui disait le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Hanabi profita de ses exercices libres pour s'entrainer avec un Kenma toujours aussi mou.

Yuna faisait des concours avec Yamamoto et Mayuki s'entrainait avec Yûkary et quelques joueurs de Fukurodani.

Aïko était sur le côté, faisant des passes à Nise et Héloïse. Mais le capitaine de Nekoma arriva bien vite vers elles.

\- Hey, princesse, tu me fais quelques passes ?

La métisse avait une réplique au bout de la langue mais Héloïse se fit plus rapide.

\- Oui, avec Nise on va s'entrainer aux réceptions, c'est là où nous sommes les plus faibles.

Et Héloïse entraina sa coéquipière loin des deux autres. Aïko soupira longuement, la voilà coincée avec un type qui était un mélange entre Yoshiko et sa capitaine. C'était bien sa chance. Mais quitte à devoir travailler avec lui, autant en profiter un peu non ?

\- D'accord, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, marmonna la passeuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Une mèche de cheveux blond lui retomba devant les yeux, la pointe de la mèche chatouillant ses lèvres.

\- Et tu veux quoi en échange princesse ? Un baiser de l'incroyable prince charmant que je suis ?

Aïko piqua un fard, mais répliqua tout aussi vite.

\- Un prince charmant ? c'est drôle je ne vois qu'un crapaud moi.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné cette fois, fait moi des passes et je te donnerais des conseils pour t'aider à garder ton sang-froid, princesse du feu.

Oui, Aïko pouvait définitivement tirer profit ce cet entrainement personnel avec Tetsuro Kuroo, et elle n'accepta son numéro de téléphone que pour ses conseils, évidemment.

De son côté, Akane ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout le monde s'entrainait avec quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas vers qui aller. Alors quand son regard se posa sur Bokuto Kotaro, le capitaine de Fukurodani, qui déprimait sur un banc, elle se dirigea presque naturellement vers lui. Il ne la remarqua pas, alors elle s'assit à côté de lui, assez proche pour qu'il puisse la remarquer, mais pas trop non plus, pour ne as le déranger.

\- Bokuto-kun ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris releva ses grands yeux jaunes vers elle. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait étrangement à une chouette, mais cela avait presque quelque chose d'attendrissant.

\- Je sais que tu préfèrerais t'entrainer avec son ami… Mais nous évoluons au même poste alors… Alors même si tu ne veux pas jouer on pourrait juste, euh, discuter ?

Akane se sentait intimidée, c'était presque comme rencontrer une personne célèbre pour elle. Et en même temps les paroles de Sacha et Marie lui revenaient en tête, faisant chauffer ses joues alors que le capitaine de Fukurodani se relever, comme gonfler à bloc.

\- Ouais ! Je pourrais te parler de mon expérience ! Mais t'es une super attaquante tu sais ! En plus je suis dans le top 5 du pays !

Akane sourit, ainsi, il ressemblait à un enfant devant un cadeau de noël, c'était adorable. C'était vraiment simple de parler avec lui, il suffisait de lancer quelques chose et Bokuto se mettait à parler avec animation, ses grand yeux expressifs pétillants de joie à l'idée de pouvoir s'exprimer.

Peut-être que dans le fond, Marie et Sacha avaient raison, elle craquait bel et bien pour Bokuto Kotaro. Alors quand il l'attrapa par la main pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur parce que « s'entrainer au soleil c'est mille fois mieux tu verras », son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine mais elle se laissa faire.

* * *

Le retour vers Akita se fit bien plus calmement que l'allée à Tokyo. Les joueuses étaient fatiguées mais heureuse. Aïko regardait encore le numéro de Kuroo dans son répertoire. Le capitaine avait replis la fiche contact avec toute sorte d'info personnelle inutile comme son groupe sanguin ou son plat préféré, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Akane, elle, avait aussi eu droit au numéro de Bokuto mais celui-ci n'avait pas remplit la fiche contact, à la place il s'était pris rapidement en photo, les cheveux en bataille et le front encore en sueur. « Comme ça tu verras que c'est moi qui t'appelle ! » lui avait-il dit avec un grand sourire, « Je pourrais enfin me plaindre d'Akaashi à quelqu'un ! »

Sacha dormait sur Marie, et Yuna les prenait en photo.

\- Elle fait moins flipper comme ça la capitaine !

Héloïse et Nise parlaient de leur entrainement, et de se voir en dehors des jours de club pour s'entrainer ensemble. Mayuki avait repris ses dessins et Yûkary continuait de grignoter.

Il n'y avait que Yoshiko qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant ces deux derniers jours dans sa tête. Et se leva soudain d'un bon, parla rapidement avec Aïko qui hocha la tête et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiko retournait d'assoir à sa place, son téléphone portable en main.

 _De Yoshiko: Hey!_ _C'est Yoshiko, excuse-moi j'ai eu ton numéro de téléphone par le capitaine de Nekoma. Ça ne te dérange pas si on garde contact ?_

La réponse arriva presqu'instantanément.

 _De Akaashi : Cela me fait même plaisir._


	6. Les tigresses rentrent chez elles

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6, il arrive assez rapidement et je suis contente de moi. C'est un chapitre transitoire, il est donc plus court que le précédent. La note d'auteur sera plus longue que d'habitude, s'il vous plait lisez-là, elle contient beaucoup d'explications et des bonnes nouvelles.**

 **Tout d'abord maintenant la fic va jouer sur deux types de chapitres. Les chapitres de transitions comme celui-ci, qui seront plus courts et tourneront autour des 3000-3500 mots, peut-être 4000 si je suis très inspirée ou qu'il se passe un truc important (anniversaire par exemple). Et des chapitres plus long (comme le précédents) qui seront essentiellement des match et des grosses altercations avec les garçons (camps d'entrainements, vacances, moment importants avec eux,ect). Ces chapitres feront minimum 4500-5000 mots étant donné que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire.**

 **Ensuite, comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précédent, certaines filles ont déjà rencontré leur coup de cœur (Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo), donc les chapitres transitoires parleront à chaque fois un peu de l'évolution de ces relations. Bien sûr les chapitres ne sont pas consacrés entièrement à la romance, cette fic étant basée en majeure partie sur l'équipe féminine de volley et son objectif d'être numéro 1 du Japon. Mais je n'oublie pas que la romance reste quelque chose d'important, donc elle restera toujours présente. Aussi, je sais que certaines seront peut-être frustrée que leur coup de cœur n'arrive que plus tard dans la fic, je vous comprend, le miens c'est Satori et il est dans la dernière équipe que l'on rencontre. J'en profite pour faire un rappel des perso et de leur crush :**

 **Sacha Hanima - Satori**

 **Akane Shoyo - Bokuto**

 **Marie Bonnefoy - Ushijima**

 **Yûkary Yukara - Suga**

 **Mayuki Hayama - Sawamura**

 **Yuna Hadachi - Kageyama**

 **Hanabi Nishimura - Nishinoya**

 **Aïko Otsuka - Kuroo**

 **Yoshiko Watanabe - Akaashi**

 **Marie Nise - Tuskishima**

 **Héloïse Kutekina - Iwaizumi**

 **Maintenant, je vais vous parler d'un « projet » que j'ai avec cette fanfiction. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle finira à la fin de l'année scolaire des joueuses, peut-être que ça me prendra encore un an pour la finir, peut-être moins. Du coup j'ai pensé à faire des chapitre Bonus. J'explique l'idée : Il arrivera forcément un moment dan l'histoire où il y'aura Noël, Halloween, la saint valentin, ect et plutôt que de mettre l'évènement dans un chapitre quelconque, je ferais un chapitre dédié à l'évènement. Bien sur ce seront des hors-série, donc ils paraitront le jour de la fête (donc il vous faudra attendre encore un certain temps vu que la prochaine c'est halloween xD) mais je compte aussi faire sur des moments « clé » de leur vie que je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de développer dans le fic, comme par exemple la rencontre avec la famille. J'ai déjà six idées de chapitres pour le moment. Mais je tiens à garder les thèmes secrets jusqu'à leurs parutions. Les thèmes « hors fête » paraitront lorsque la fic sera finie.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que l'idée vous plaira. En attendant profitez de ce nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain. Ce sera encore un chapitre de transition, avec le huit. Le neuf sera sur la rencontre entre Aoba Josai et Torakan.**

 **Certaines joueuses sont plus effacées dans ce chapitre mais elles feront leur retour en force**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après l'euphorie du weekend, la routine de l'école reprenait ses droits sur les étudiants. Le lundi s'annonçait compliquer pour les filles du club de volley. La nuit avait été courte à cause de leur sortie à Tokyo et se lever à six heures lorsqu'on rigolait encore à presque minuit dans un autocar, ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sous leur yeux fatigués. Yuna et Hanabi eurent droit à une remarque car elles commençaient à piquer du nez en classe, Aïko et Yoshiko mangèrent à peine durant leur pause de midi, privilégiant une sieste au soleil dans l'herbe verte de l'école.

Les terminales ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des larves, même les plus énergiques fonctionnaient aujourd'hui au ralenti.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a club après les cours…

\- Le coach va juste faire un rapide récapitulatif puis nous laisser y aller je crois. Marmonna Marie en remuant le riz de son bento d'une main las.

\- Tu entends ça Aka-chan, le coach va parler de ton mec aujourd'hui. Sourit la capitaine en jetant un regard en coin à son amie.

Akane soupira longuement, depuis la vieille sa coéquipière n'arrêtais pas de la taquiner au sujet de Bokuto, faisant des suppositions sur son « couple ». Mais elle et Bokuto n'étaient pas en couple. Oui, elle avait son numéro de téléphone. Oui, elle avait une photo de lui dans son téléphone _parce qu'il l'avait faite lui-même et sans la prévenir_. Non, elle ne la regardait pas, ou presque pas. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il était vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux gris dressé sur sa tête et ses grand yeux mordoré qui pétillaient de joie « à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle amie » - parole de Bokuto, elle le jurai- alors peut-être qu'elle était heureuse au fond d'elle qu'il la remarque. Mais cela s'arrêtait là, peut importe ce que pouvait en penser son amie. Et puis ils-

\- Akane, ton téléphone vibre, marmonna Marie toujours en plein mélange de son riz.

La terminale jeta un regard à son téléphone, le nom de Bokuto y était affiché sur l'écran. Il était entrain de l'appeler. Bien sûr Sacha n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un regard aussi et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage qui abordait déjà une expression moqueuse. Akane se leva d'un bond, s'excusant rapidement au passage avant de sortir du réfectoire bondé, son téléphone contre l'oreille après avoir décroché. Elle trouva un endroit calme, juste derrière les escaliers. Bokuto était déjà entrain de parler à l'autre bout du fil, pleurnichant à propos d'Akaashi qui aurait été un peu trop sévère envers lui. Akane se laissa glisser au sol alors que la voix forte résonnait près de son oreille. Bokuto ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il parlait ainsi et la terminale se sentis sourire à cette pensée.

La discussion dévia à peine, mais Akane mis tout en œuvre pour rendre le sourire à Bokuto. Finalement une bonne partie de leur temps de midi s'écoula lorsque Bokuto du raccrocher, Akaashi l'appelant pour rejoindre le club de volley. Mais avant qu'il raccroche, Akane ne put s'empêcher de glisser rapidement :

\- Si jamais cela arrive encore, envoie-moi plutôt un sms, je te répondrais le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

L'après-midi aurait dû se passer calmement. Mayuki était de plutôt bonne humeur, un peu fatiguée mais pas assez pour la rendre ronchon ou à fleur de peau. Elle avait suivi correctement les cours, avait bien mangé à midi et le club ne dura pas longtemps.

Alors comment en était-elle arrivé là ?

Était-ce de sa faute ou celle d'Aïko ? Des deux probablement, mais pour le moment elle préférait nettement accuser la métisse.

Le coach les avait libérées après un débriefing de trente minutes sur le weekend qu'elles venaient de passer à Tokyo. Toutes les filles étaient entrées dans le vestiaire pour aller chercher leurs affaires quand le portable d'Aïko avait vibré. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre aux sms qu'on lui envoyait et les vibrations commençaient à agacer Mayuki. Elle lui avait demander d'éteindre son téléphone et cela avait -trop- rapidement dégénérer.

Et les voilà, chacune retenues par deux paires de mains, entrain de se lancer les pires noms d'oiseaux qu'elles connaissaient. Mayuki n'était pas une fille violente, et Aïko préférait nettement plus insulter que frapper, alors pourquoi en étaient-elles presque arrivées aux mains ? Elles étaient habituées à leurs défis, leurs piques. C'était devenue une routine dans leur rivalité de lycéenne.

Quand elle repensa à son altercation, le soir même, allongée dans son lit. Mayuki eut presque honte de son comportement. Presque, parce qu'elle savait qu'elles avaient eu tous les deux besoins de relâcher la pression face au weekend épuisant qu'elles venaient de passer.

Demain, tout sera revenu à la normale.

* * *

Et effectivement tout rentra dans l'ordre le lendemain. Les filles étaient à nouveau réunies sur le toit de l'école pour leur pause du mardi midi. Toutes assises en cercle, elles mangeaient le dessert fait par Yûkary.

\- Tu as un talent pour la pâtisserie Yukura-sempai ! Dit Héloïse en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de dessert.

\- Merci ! c'est vrai que j'aime bien cuisiner, surtout lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir le soir. Alors je suis contente si cela vous plait.

Aïko mangeait en silence, son portable vibrait encore, caché dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Seule Yoshiko était assez proche pour l'entendre, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur qui lui envoyait tout ces sms. Le capitaine ne Nekoma passait son temps à agacé la métisse – avec succès, il fallait l'avouer- et Yoshiko avait l'impression de voir se dérouler un sketch sous ses yeux tellement les situations pouvaient être cocasse. Entre les sous-entendus graveleux pour la faire rougir, et les piques pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, le terminal aux cheveux noir n'en ratais pas une.

Mais Aïko ne se laissait pas démonter, du moins, elle ne le montrait pas. Bien sur que les remarques de son ainé l'agaçaient, bien sur qu'elle rougissait devant les paroles parfois trop crues du garçon. Mais lui montrer serait lui offrir la victoire. Et c'était elle, la gagnante, pas Kuroo. Alors elle lui envoyait une réponse bien sentie, dans laquelle elle avait calculé l'impact de chacun de ses mots sur l'autres, après l'avoir fait attendre un sms pendant des heures. Parfois elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir vu ses messages, d'autres fois elle rentrait dans son jeu – mais jamais trop, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées- et à chaque fois elle avait ce petit sentiment de victoire lorsqu'il lui envoyait un « Tu as gagné pour cette fois » à la fin de la journée.

Oh bien sur ce n'était qu'un jeu, et elle savait qu'elle ne gagnait que parce qu'il le voulait bien. Elle savait que Kuroo ne se donnait pas à fond, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de la blesser ? Non, plutôt parce qu'il savait qu'elle se braquerait. C'est qu'il l'avait rapidement cernée, cet imbécile. Alors qu'elle, elle semblait un peu gauche, ne sachant jamais vraiment ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire narquois et ses sms piquant.

Est-ce qu'elle allait le regretter ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par se lasser de leurs conversations ironiques et partirait comme sa mère était partie, emportant une partie d'elle comme ça mère avait emporté son frère loin d'elle ? C'était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle se pose ainsi des questions. Elle le connaissait à peine, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'ouvrir à ce garçon, à cet ami. Des semaines, peut-être des mois. Mais aura-t-il seulement la patience de l'attendre ?

Aïko secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à tout cela. Yoshiko ne se prenait pas la tête, elle, avec Akaashi. Alors elle mordit à pleine dents dans sa pâtisserie, sortant son portable, prête à répondre à Kuroo.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Yoshiko se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible et le nez aussi bouché que le ring de Tokyo en pleine heure de pointe. Elle était chez sa mère cette semaine, sa génitrice était surement déjà au travail tandis que son mec – l'adolescente refusait de le voir comme son possible beau-père, peu importe que cela fasse un peu plus de trois ans qu'il fréquentais sa mère- ne viendrait pas avant le weekend. Pour une fois que son travail de cadre le tenait loin d'elle et de sa famille, elle n'allait surement pas se plaindre.

Yoshiko envoya donc un sms à sa mère pour la prévenir. Elle pourra peut-être lui parler un peu au soir. Tetsuya – le mec de sa mère- travaillait à Tokyo la semaine et ne revenait que les weekends. Sa mère avait souvent pensé à déménager là-bas, et heureusement elle ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être que lorsque Yoshiko sera à l'université elle quittera définitivement Akita et tous les souvenirs qui étaient lié à sa vie passée. La passeuse se renfrogna dans son lit, elle n'aimait pas broyer du noir comme ça dès le matin, il lui fallait se changer les idées.

La malade attrapa donc une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable. Et si elle envoyait un sms à Akaashi ? Elle lui avait bien parler durant le trajet de retour vers Akita, et envoyer rapidement une photo des desserts qu'avaient fait Yûkary la veille, mais c'était tout. La jeune fille avait envie de le taquiner, de voir où étaient les limites que le garçon avait placées et jusqu'où pourrait-elle les dépasser.

 _De Yoshiko : Je suis malaaaade : / J'aurais besoin d'une gentille infirmière, tu viens jusqu'à Akita pour me soigner ?_

Yoshiko reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet, vu l'heure, il était soit déjà à l'école soit en chemin. Il lui répondra surement plus tard. Mais avant même que sa tête ne puisse toucher l'oreiller, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Deux fois, donc deux sms à la suite.

 _De Akaashi : Je ne pense pas qu'une robe d'infirmière m'aille vraiment._

 _De Akaashi : Mais prend un anti-douleur et repose toi, dans le noir complet. Fais attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop chaud dans ta chambre, même si tu as des frissons. D'ici un jour ou deux tu devrais te sentir mieux._

La passeuse sourit, ses cheveux noir éparpillés sur son oreiller, elle serra sa peluche en forme de poisson rouge – souvenir de vielles vacances en famille- et relu plusieurs fois les deux sms. Puis elle suivit les conseils du tokyoïte avant d'envoyer un sms à Marie pour la prévenir de son absence pour le reste de la semaine. La petite maman du groupe lui répondit rapidement de se soigner et de bien se reposer. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour l'anniversaire d'Akane le 6 mai, soit la semaine prochaine.

C'est vrai que la terminale allait enfin avoir dix-huit ans. Le six tombait un dimanche, alors les filles s'était concertées pour lui faire un anniversaire surprise le samedi, juste après leur entrainement matinal. Yoshiko n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait offrir à son amie, peut-être le nouveau tome de son manga favori ? Ou bien une jolie figurine de collection. Elle avait encore une semaine pour se décider. Elle entrainerait surement Aïko avec elle dans une séance de shopping intensive pour dénicher le cadeau parfait pour son ainée.

Ce jour-là, Yoshiko rêva de gâteau d'anniversaire à la framboise et de médicaments en forme d'Akaashi. Perturbant mais amusant, un rêve digne de la farceuse du club de volley de Torakan.

* * *

Le jeudi était par habitude une mauvaise journée. Héloïse était persuadée que ce jour était maudit, déjà parce qu'elle devait rentrer à pied, son père étant au travail et sa mère à l'une de ses réunions Tupperware que seules les mères de famille de plus de quarante ans étaient capable d'apprécier. Elle devait donc marcher vingt minutes jusqu'au collège de son frère et sa sœur. Et ses deux meilleures amies de faisaient qu'une petite partie du chemin avec elle, habitant plus près du lycée qu'elle. Ensuite il fallait encore marcher presqu'un quart d'heure jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui les mènerait à la gare. Elle ne serait donc pas chez elle avant 17h30.

En temps normal elle s'accommodait de ce trajet, se disant qu'elle faisait un peu de sport ce qui éliminerait les sucreries mangées en cachette avec ses deux amies, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il pleuve. Pas une petite pluie agréable qui mouillait un peu les cheveux mais ne vous refroidissait pas. Non, il s'agissait d'une grosse averse, inondant les trottoirs et perçant les vêtements. Le genre d'averses qu'on évitait même avec un parapluie. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas pris, de parapluie. Il faisait si beau ce matin ! Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il ferait ce temps-là maintenant ? Et Sayori et Natsuki qui avaient leurs activités de club jusque tard ce soir. La franco-japonaise soupira longuement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends planter là devant la porte ?

Nise se trouvait juste derrière elle, ses cheveux châtain retenu en un chignon. Puis elle jura dans une autre langue, elle ressemblait au français – qu'elle avait déjà entendu grâce à sa mère- mais ce n'était pas ça.

\- Je déteste la pluie, vivement que je parte chez mon oncle en Espagne.

C'était donc de l'espagnol. Cela allait bien avec son teint bronzé et ses yeux marron-vert.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène en voiture ? le restau de ma mère est fermé le jeudi après-midi, donc elle vient me chercher.

Héloïse secoua la tête, c'était gentil mais elle avait son frère et sa sœur à aller chercher. Elle expliqua la situation a sa camarade de classe qui passa un rapide coup de fil. Elle parlait vite, un mélange de français, de japonais et d'espagnol. C'était étrange mais cela sonnait bien dans la bouche de l'étudiante.

\- Ma mère est okay pour vous reprendre tous les trois et vous conduire jusqu'à la gare, ça te va ?

Héloïse écarquilla les yeux un instant, lui proposait-elle vraiment ça ? La première année hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ah merci Nise-chan ! Tu me sauve la vie !

Peut-être qu'au final, le jeudi n'était pas une journée aussi maudite qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

Le vendredi passa rapidement aux yeux Marie, les filles faisaient des progrès énormes et avec un peu de chance, elles seraient qualifiées encore une fois pour les nationales de cette année. Après tout, leur objectif était d'être les numéro 1 du volley-ball féminin. Il leur restait encore un match d'entrainement avant les premières qualifications du mois de mai. Après il y'avait un match d'entrainement avec Karasuno, un camp d'une semaine au début du mois d'aout et trois autres jours de camps à la fin des vacances d'été. Sans compter les examens et les possibles autres matchs que les coachs d'autres lycées pourraient leur demander. Les coachs de Nekoma et Fukurodani avaient été heureux du dernier weekend et avaient déjà proposer à leur équipes e participer à leur camp d'entrainement la première semaine d'aout. Bien sûr des matchs contre des équipes féminines n'étaient pas de refus, mais Marie était persuadée que les membres de Torakan évolueraient beaucoup plus vite en jouant contre des équipes masculines.

Le choix des équipes avait été fastidieux, et avec Sacha elles avaient passé des heures à regarder différents matchs, à chercher les bonnes équipes qui pourraient apporter quelques choses aux joueuses de leur club. Des joueurs qui ne les prendraient pas de haut, mais qui se battraient contre elles comme si c'était d'autre garçons devant eux. Des équipes qui ne les ménageraient pas. Elles avaient fini par trouver cinq lycées qui avaient répondu positivement à leurs demandes : Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, Karasuno et Shiratorizawa.

Maintenant Marie était chez elle, dans son petit appartement près de l'école, en Skype avec ses parents. Cela lui faisait du bien de leur parler, lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait, comment étaient ses amies, ses cours. Mais surtout, de voir que même a l'autre bout du monde, elle restait la petite fille chérie de ses parents, qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire sans avoir peur. Pas qu'elle ne puise pas tout dire a ses amies, mais le sentiment était différent.

Elle parla de longues heures a ses parents avant d'aller se coucher, épuisée par cette nouvelle semaine cours, mais la tête pleine de ballon de volley et de tournoi qui approchaient à grands.

* * *

Aïko fut réveillée à huit heure, le dimanche matin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour perturber son sommeil comme ça. Yoshiko devait surement être guérie et en pleine forme. Aïko allait la tuer, elle en était à peu près certaine. Qui pouvait se réveiller un dimanche matin à huit heure comme si c'était un jour de semaine ?

Elle avait encore les muscles endoloris à cause de l'entrainement d'hier. Le niveau était monté d'un cran, nous étions fin avril et les qualifications étaient dans un mois, le 16 mai pour être exacte. Et le stress commençait tout doucement à se faire sentir.

La sonnerie de son téléphone se tût, Aïko soupira de bien être, ses oreilles enfin au calme. Elle se remballa dans sa couette duveteuse mais à nouveau, son téléphone se mit a sonner. Dépitée elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ceder à son amie et de décrocher.

\- Perro-chan ? Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi dans la rue marchande, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Akane.

Aïko répondit par un grognement affirmatif, le visage plonger dans son oreiller alors que Yoshiko lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait prévu pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je viens te chercher en voiture ! Mon frère est à la maison et il me devait un service. On aura notre chauffeur.

Subitement, l'idée paraissait plutôt alléchante. Depuis les vacances de printemps, en mars, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du shopping, sa penderie aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de neuf avec quelques nouveaux vêtements.

\- Tu viens me chercher dans trente minutes ?

\- Ça marche ! Je vais réveiller mon frangin !

Et il ne fallu pas plus que les trente minutes annoncée pour que la métisse soit prête, attendant son amie sur le pas de la porte, téléphone en main. La journée été belle alors elle avait sortie une chemise aux ton clair avec son jeans préféré. Son bonnet sur la tête, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un nouveau, celui-ci commençant à s'user. Yoshiko arriva et lui fit de grand signe à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la petite voiture de son frère et Aïko monta rapidement après un bonjour.

Yoshiko était toujours aussi jolie avec ses longs cheveux noir et lisse typique des japonaises. Elle portait aussi une chemise, mais plus foncée, faisant ressortir son teint pâle.

La journée se passa rapidement, Aïko s'amusa avec sa camarade de classe. Elle trouva de nouvelles chemises, et deux bonnets. Yoshiko s'acheta une nouvelle paire de baskets, rouges cette fois. Elles trouvèrent toutes les deux un cadeau pour Akane. Aïko lui acheta un livre d'un auteur que la terminale appréciait, et Yoshiko opta finalement pour un jeu vidéo en promotion.

Et quand Aïko rentra chez elle ce soir-là, même la perspective de se disputer avec son père ne lui enleva pas son sourire radieux. Il ne manquait plus qu'un sms de son correspondant tokyoïte et la journée serait parfaite. Alors le petit « dors bien princesse, ne rêve pas trop de mon corps parfait » lui permit d'achever sa semaine en beauté.


	7. bébé tigresse devient grande

**Voici encore un nouveau chapitre, décidemment je ne m'arrête plus xD Bon en vrai c'est parce que je ne suis pas chez moi pendant une semaine durant les vacances de pâques et après je pars en stage pendant un mois. Donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, ou très peu.**

 **Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, je me suis forcée à mettre un peu plus en avant certains OC qui reste toujours à moitié dans l'ombre (j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la petite partie sur Yuna. C'est un OC que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal cernée alors elle reste assez discrète). On a le grand retour des background pas jojo, mais je trouve que c'est important qu'ils reviennent. Pour moi cette fic c'est pas juste une club de filles qui vont pécho du mâle. C'est aussi des filles qui se découvrent et qui évoluent ensemble. Certaines ont des histoires familiales que l'on découvre toujours un peu plus. Je ne veux pas juste gratter la surface alors qu'il y'a beaucoup à explorer. Certaines histoires me touchent, je pense notamment à Yoshiko qui est à peu près dans la même situation que moi au début du divorce de mes parents. Ou Nise qui éprouve des difficultés à communiquer avec ses parents trop souvent absents. Celles qui me lisent savent que je mets toujours un peu de angst dans mes histoires. C'est un peu ma manière à moi de montrer que tout n'est pas toujours tout rose dans la vie. Cette fic est et restera quelque chose de léger, mais je tiens à garder et a exploiter les côté plus douloureux que peuvent vivre ces OC.**

 **J'ai fait un rapide calcul, cette fic comportera un peu plus de cinquante chapitre et si je garde une moyenne de 2-3 chapitres par mois elle sera finie d'ici un an et demi/ deux ans. Je sais que cela peut paraitre très long, je m'en excuse vraiment. Pour cela, je pense que je vais écrire certains chapitre bonus plus tôt et les poster en même temps que la publication normale plutôt qu'après la fic. Parce que je sais que cela risque d'être frustrant d'attendre encore des mois avant que la relation avec le crush n'évolue.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve fin de semaine pour le chapitre 8 si tout va bien !**

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un garçon, la vingtaine, appuya avec force sur l'interrupteur.

\- Sacha ! Bouge-toi où tu vas être en retard pour le lycée !

Allongée en travers de son lit, enroulée dans ses draps et un oreiller sur le visage pour se protéger de la lumière, la capitaine de Torakan émit un grognement.

\- Je te laisse trois minutes pour sortir de ton lit, sinon je te balance un seau d'eau.

\- On n'est pas à l'armée ici Dimka. Gémit l'adolescente en remuant sous ses draps. Laisse-moi dormir !

\- Si tu as la force de me répondre, lève-toi.

Sacha grogna une nouvelle fois, elle avait passé la soirée à réviser pour les teste de cette semaine. Quelle idée de faire une interro de math, de science et de littérature contemporaine la même semaine. Lorsqu'elle tendait l'oreille, la jeune fille entendait son frère qui s'occupait dans la cuisine.

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix… Sacha jeta un coup d'œil à son radio réveil. Si je saute à la douche maintenant et je mange la moitié de mon petit-déj, il devrait y avoir moyen que je me maquille dans le train.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, son chemisier mal fermé et sa cravate pendante, son frère, qui ne lui avait préparer que deux petits bols, l'un de riz blanc, l'autre de saumon, lui jeta un regard septique.

\- Mange, je te conduirais en voiture.

-Sérieux ?

L'homme hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Sacha, elle, mangea rapidement ce que son frère lui avait préparer.

\- Je suis à la maison jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Après je dois retourner à la caserne. Donc autant en profiter un peu. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce weekend ?

La russo-japonaise avala sa bouchée de riz avant de répondre à son frère.

\- Il y'a l'anniversaire d'Aka-chan, tu sais, l'une des attaquantes de mon équipe de volley. Mais on fait ça samedi dans la journée.

Dimitri hocha la tête, Sacha lui parlait souvent de son club de volley, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, il avait lui aussi intégrer l'équipe masculine de son lycée. Il était heureux que sa petite sœur aie aussi pris goût à ce sport cher à son cœur.

\- Akane Shoyo, c'est ça ? Elle est dans ta classe cette année non ?

\- Oui ! C'est la vice-capitaine ! Heureusement qu'elle est là d'ailleurs, elle a le contact beaucoup plus facile avec les autres que moi.

Sacha ria doucement, posant sa main sur sa nuque dénudée. Elle avait attaché encore une fois ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon désordonné.

\- J'aime mon statut de capitaine, mais parfois je me dis que je suis peut-être un peu trop insouciante pour ce poste. Je m'entends avec tout le monde, mais cela m'amuse d'en voir sortir de leurs gonds, et je me dis que ça ne colle pas avec l'attitude sérieuses que devrait avoir une capitaine d'équipe.

L'homme sourit doucement à sa petite sœur. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle se confiait à lui. En tant que militaire, il n'était pas souvent présent et profitait de chaque instant auprès de sa famille. Il avait trois sœurs, très complices entres-elles, mais il s'était toujours sentit plus proche de sa cadette. Viktoria et Axanna lui apportaient un soutient féminin, lui ne pouvait lui apporter qu'une oreille attentive lorsqu'elle plongeait dans des moments de doutes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça va, si tu as été choisie comme capitaine par Koro c'est que tu es capable de mener cette équipe à la victoire.

\- Ne parle pas de mon coach comme ça, je sais que tu le connais bien mais c'est perturbant.

Dimitri sourit, sa petite sœur allait un peu mieux, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es prête, en route où tu vas être définitivement en retard !

* * *

-Il faudrait vraiment se refaire ça !

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hanabi était en plein appel avec ses deux amis d'enfance- merci Kuroo de toujours squatter chez Kenma. La jeune fille avait mis son téléphone en haut-parleur et faisait vaguement ses devoirs. A l'autre bout du fil, Kenma n'émit qu'un vague son d'acceptation pendant que Kuroo riait.

\- Ce serait sympas ! Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un horaire chargé ces prochains mois.

\- Oui, on à un match d'entrainement avec une équipe de Sendai, Aoba Josai si je me souviens bien.

\- Ils sont fort ?

\- Surement. Les terminales nous ont dégoté les meilleures équipes du pays il parait !

Hanabi ne posa pas de question lorsque Kuroo lui appris qu'il discutait avec l'une des joueuses de son équipe. Elle plaignit mentalement la pauvre fille qui devait le supportait. Oh bien sur elle était curieuse, mais son ami lui en parlera lorsqu'il le voudrait, ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien après tout.

Mais il était rare que les deux garçons lui parlent de filles, de ce qu'elle savait ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de petites amies. Quelques filtres pour Kuroo mais rien de sérieux, et Kenma préférait nettement la compagnie de sa console à celle d'une fille.

« Moins bruyant » lui avait dit une fois son ami. « Lorsque l'on se met en couple c'est que l'on est prêt à faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant soi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre »

\- Je ne sais pas si tu attends quelque chose en discutant avec elle, mais si tu n'es pas sérieux évite. J'aime bien toutes mes coéquipières et je ne veux pas me dire que mon meilleur ami est un connard sans cœur.

\- Mais quel beau connard ! Taquina le capitaine. Je n'attends rien du tout pour le moment. C'est une gentille fille, ta coéquipière, et je m'entends bien avec elle. Alors pour le moment je me laisse porter la où la vie me porte.

Hanabi hocha la tête, son ami ne pouvait pas voir le sourire rassuré sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que quand il lui dirait de qui il s'agit, elle pourrait jouer un peu les entremetteuses. Kuroo n'apprécierait peut-être pas, mais si cela lui permettait de trouver l'amour, elle trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense Hana, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Kenma avait marmonner ça de son éternelle voix neutre, faisant rire ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Au fait ! Les qualifications commencent plus tôt à Akita qu'à Tokyo, vous me regarderez à télé j'espère !

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, après tout, ils avaient hâte de voir comment leur amie se débrouillerait sur un terrain. Tous les matchs de qualifications étaient filmés et rediffusés sur des petites chaine régionale et Kuroo remercia silencieusement la mère de Kenma d'avoir la télé par satellite, et donc toutes les chaines de télévision possibles du pays.

Leur amie n'avait pu jouer qu'un match lors des nationales de l'année passée, et les deux Tokyoïtes savaient qu'elle se donnerait à 200% lors des matchs qu'elle jouerait cette année.

\- Cette année, nos deux équipes iront aux nationales ! Et même si nous ne jouerons pas en même temps, on se croisera et je pourrais enfin vous supporter en vous regardant depuis les gradins !

Hanabi avait un grand sourire. Oui cette année elle jouerait à Tokyo en même temps que ses deux amis, et ils pourront à nouveaux être réunis l'espace de quelques jours, quelques semaines.

* * *

Yoshiko adorait le mardi, bien qu'il n'y avait pas club, toutes les joueuses se réunissaient pour manger ensemble. La deuxième année aimait l'ambiance conviviale qui régnait dans ces moments-là. Yûkary faisait souvent une pâtisserie, Aïko et Mayuki se cherchaient sous le rire d'une Sacha toujours aussi taquine. Akane lisait parfois un livre, parfois elle discutait calmement avec Marie. Yuna mangeait et riait avec Hanabi.

Lorsque la nouvelle année scolaire avait commencé, Yoshiko avait crain que leur petite réunion du mardi s'arrête, mais cela ne fut pas le cas et les deux étudiantes de première année s'étaient bien intégrée au groupe. Maintenant Sacha avait des partenaires pour des petits pari sur qui d'Aïko ou Mayuki gagnerait la joute verbale. Yûkary avait l'admiration d'une Héloïse toujours plus fan de ses pâtisseries. Yoshiko s'amusait à taquiner l'hispano-japonaise alors qu'Héloïse discutait livre avec Akane.

Et maintenant, en plus de tout ce petit monde, il y'avait Akaashi. Bon techniquement Akaashi n'était pas _là_. Mais elle lui parlait, avec quelques petits sms auquel le garçon répondait plutôt rapidement. Il était en quelque sorte devenu un bon ami, au même titre qu'Aïko qui se rapprochait néanmoins plus d'une meilleure amie- même si elle n'en parlait pas vraiment avec la métisse.

Les sms d'Akaashi commençaient presque à devenir une routine dans sa petite vie tranquille d'étudiante.

Un sms pendant qu'elle allait à l'école pour se plaindre de son frère qui avait encore oublié la réveillée.

Un sms lors d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux.

Un sms pour le taquiner un peu.

Un sms après l'entrainement, pour l'encourager, parce que même s'il ne le disait pas, Akaashi doutait parfois de ses capacités en tant que passeur- au même titre qu'elle lorsqu'elle se comparait à Aïko.

Discuter avec Akaashi était devenue une habitude, une habitude qu'elle gardait pour elle, presque jalousement. Ce n'était pas une honte qu'une fille de son âge parle avec un garçon – un ami- mais elle savait qu'elle s'attirerais des questions indiscrètes, en particulier de la part de la capitaine et la manager – ces fourbes. Akaashi faisait partie de son jardin secret. Il était son ami, et elle aimait lui parler, c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

C'est pour ça que, ce mardi, assise à côté d'Aïko sur le toit de l'école, la jeune fille retint sa remarque quand son portable afficha le prénom « Tetsuro Kuroo ». Elle savait que le capitaine de Nekoma envoyait des sms à son amie eu même titre qu'elle envoyait des sms à Akaashi. Alors elle lutait pour se taire, parce qu'elle voulait taquiner la jeune fille, mais Yoshiko n'aurait pas apprécier qu'on la taquine au sujet d'Akaashi.

Et quand Aïko tapa une réponse rapide sur son téléphone, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, Yoshiko se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait peut-être, de ses sms avec le passeur de Fukurodani.

* * *

L'entrainement du mercredi fut intensif, comme tout leur entrainement depuis leur weekend à Tokyo. Yûkary rentrait chez elle avec les muscles qui la faisaient souffrir. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures lorsque l'entrainement se termina. La terminale rentra chez elle presqu'avec joie. Presque. Parce que son appartement trop vide l'attendait, et le silence régna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine en trainant les pieds.

Elle glissa les courses qu'elle venait de faire au konbini du coin dans le frigo : du lait, des œufs, de la crème fraiche. Quelques fruits aussi. C'était ce qui lui manquait pour préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Akane pour samedi.

Yûkary aimait cuisiner. Elle faisait souvent de la pâtisserie parce que ses amies aimaient les choses sucrées, mais elle aimait tout cuisiner. Que ce soit des plats compliquer ou des cupcakes mignons. La terminale tenait son goût de la cuisine de sa mère. C'était avec elle qu'elle avait apprit à cuisiner. Lorsqu'elle était devant les fourneaux, elle se sentait bien, apaisée, comme si sa mère était avec elle.

Alors qu'elle mangeait quelques restes de la veille, Yûkary jeta un regard à son téléphone. Elle avait envie d'appeler son père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus eu au téléphone. La dernière fois étant pour lui annoncer ses résultats scolaires. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit fier d'elle, mais il n'avait lâcher qu'un vague « D'accord » comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle.

La terminale continuait de fixer son portable, allait-elle l'appeler ? Est-ce qu'il décrocherait au moins ? L'angoisse serrait ses entrailles et plutôt que d'être déçue par un appel ignoré, elle se rabattit sur un sms taper rapidement. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche « envoi » de son portable. Quand ce fut fait, elle le lâcha, juste à côté de son assiette qu'elle repoussa d'un geste las. Elle sentait fatiguée, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en laissant son assiette et son téléphone dans la cuisine. Demain tout ira mieux.

* * *

Yuna rongeait son ongle nerveusement. Nous étions début mai. Le jeudi 2 mai, précisément, et les éliminatoires inter-lycée s'approchaient dangereusement. Et même si elle avait joué quelques match l'année passée, c'était différent maintenant. Cette année elle était titulaire.

Yuna se considéraient un peu comme l'as de l'équipe. Les équipes féminines avaient rarement des as, ce genre de titre c'était plus pour gonfler l'égo des hommes, les filles ne se préoccupaient pas des titres. Mais Yuna, avec son caractère de battante, aimait défier les meilleures, les battre et se sentir forte. Elle était assez modeste pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure et qu'il existait plus fort qu'elle, mais cela lui donnait la motivation de travailler encore plus dur pour se surpasser. Donc en tant qu'as autoproclamée de l'équipe, l'étudiante avait un sacré poids sur les épaules.

Assise sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes à cause de la nervosité, Yuna s'attirait les regards de Mayuki qui dessinait à côté d'elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore Yuna-chan ?

\- Tu viens courir avec moi après les cours ? Avec l'approche du tournois inter-lycée je n'arrive plus à me contenir.

Mayuki retint un petit rire, clairement amusée par la situation.

\- Les entrainements dignes d'une séance de torture que l'on subit quatre fois par semaines ne te suffisent plus ?

Yuna hausse les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, souffla-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par son professeur, les entrainements sont la pour que je m'améliore. Moi je te parle de nous défouler pour évacuer la pression. On pourrait demander à Hanabi-chan et à Yû de venir avec nous. C'est toujours plus amusant de courir à plusieurs.

\- D'accord mais parle moins fort, on va finir par se faire remarquer.

Yuna hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Courir avec ses amies lui fera du bien, elle en était sûre.

* * *

Aïko était revenue chez elle d'une humeur massacrante. Ce n'était de la faute à personne, c'était juste l'un de ces jours où tout semblait aller de travers. On était le jeudi soir, son père était absent jusqu'à dimanche car il était en formation à Kyoto.

\- On ne déménagera pas là-bas, mais lors des saisons creuse ici, je pourrais partir la semaine à Kyoto pour travailler.

C'était à peu près le discourt qu'avait tenu son père la veille avant de partir. Aïko savait qu'il faisait ça pour qu'ils puissent vivre correctement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que si sa mère était encore avec eux, alors il n'aurait pas besoin de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour des formations.

La métisse détestait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule chez elle, elle n'aimait pas le calme ambiant qui régnait dans ses moments-là. Alors elle mettait la musique aussi forte qu'elle le pouvait, allumait la télé dans le salon et la radio dans la cuisine. Elle tentait cde combler le vide que sa famille lui laissait dans son cœur par un boucan presqu'insupportable.

« Je suis bien comme ça, je suis bien comme ça, je suis bien… »

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, elle hésitait à faire quelque chose. Elle _devait_ faire quelque chose. La musique couvrait le son de la radio, alors elle l'éteignit lorsqu'elle prit quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Une musique qu'elle appréciait moins résonna dans la maison, alors elle coupa la musique. Il ne restait plus que la télé allumée dans le salon.

Aïko se dirigea d'un pas morne jusqu'à son canapé. Son portable était dans sa main, elle avait laissé trainer sa veste d'uniforme sur le sol et dénouer sa cravate. Sur l'écran allumé défilait des images de Tokyo, cela la fit penser à Kuroo. Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parler depuis lundi. Elle avait vaguement compris qu'il était parti s'entrainer du côté de Sendai, alors elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger plus que cela.

Mais ce jeudi soir-là, assise dans le canapé, seule chez elle, Aïko ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Pas parler de ses problèmes ou de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait juste une conversation banale qui lui redonnerait un peu le sourire.

Dans son répertoire, il y'avait deux numéro de téléphone susceptible de lui rendre le sourire. Celui de Yoshiko, sa fidèle amie toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Et Kuroo. Enfin, elle avait un doute pour Kuroo, elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance après tout. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis bientôt deux semaines, ce n'était même pas encore un ami à ses yeux. Il était juste un garçon avec qui elle aimait parler. Mais si elle envoyait un sms à Yoshiko, sa camarade de classe comprendrait rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de tout ça pour le moment. Marmonna la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Alors le choix était vite fait, ce serait l'agaçant capitaine des chats qui aurait le privilège de recevoir un sms d'elle, Aïko Otsuka, la meilleure passeuse du Japon. Et il aura intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes plus qu'exigeantes.

Quand elle arriva en cours le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés d'avoir trop parler avec lui, Aïko ne sut pas si elle était heureuse ou frustrée qu'il ait aussi bien réussit à lui changer les idées.

* * *

\- Ce cours aura ma mort ! Gémit Héloïse en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Arrête de te plaindre trente seconde ! Regarde ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Les deux adolescentes étaient chez Nise. Le professeur de littérature leur avait imposé un travail de groupe. Faisant partie du même club et ayant entrainement le samedi matin, Héloïse se retrouvait donc à passer la nuit chez sa coéquipière. Sauf que la franco-japonaise éprouvait des difficultés dans cette matière et ralentissait donc l'avancée du travail.

Il était bientôt 22h, les deux étudiantes de premières années avaient commandé quelques plats à emportés qui trainaient encore sur la table.

\- Au fait tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Nise secoua la tête.

\- Mon père doit surement encore être au bureau à cette heure-ci, ma mère est retournée en Espagne quelques jours.

\- En Espagne ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Ma mère est franco-espagnole. Elle travaille dans l'édition et la traduction. Elle doit souvent voyager pour dénicher des livres espagnol ou français susceptible de plaire ici.

Héloïse écouta son amie parler, c'était donc bien de l'espagnol qu'elle avait entendu l'autre jour. Héloïse aimait bien parler avec Nise, leurs conversations étaient toujours simples et sans prise de tête. Elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies comme dirait sa mère. Alors elle fut surprise de voir que malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Nise semblait dérangée.

\- Tu ne voulait pas en parler ?

\- De ?

\- De tes parents, on dirait que tu ne t'entend pas bien avec eux.

Nise haussa un sourcil, était-elle devenue aussi lisible que ça ? elle qui pensait savoir cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, en fait je … Hum. Je préfère éviter d'en parler s'il te plait.

Héloïse sourit doucement, posa sa main sur l'avant bronzé de son amie avant de d'acquiescer, ce n'était après tout pas son rôle de lui faire cracher ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle.

\- Mais je suis là, si jamais tu te sens trop seule un jour. Moi avec mon petit frère et ma sœur c'est toujours la foire à la maison. Tu n'auras qu'à venir une fois.

Nise hocha la tête, puis changea de conversation, après tout, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elles pourraient avancer sur le travail.

\- J'ai hâte d'être le weekend prochain ! Quand je pense que l'on va a Sendai samedi pour un match d'entrainement !

\- Oui ! Je me demande comment ils sont.

\- Ils sont sympas tu verras ! Mon cousin est dans cette équipe ! c'est moi qui aie passer le numéro de leur coach à Marie.

\- Ton cousin ?

\- Oui, Hajime Iwaizumi, c'est l'as de l'équipe il parait. Et le capitaine s'appelle Oikawa. Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'en dire de trop sinon tu n'auras plus aucune surprise en les rencontrant !

* * *

Marie préparait cet anniversaire depuis presqu'un mois. Elle s'était arrangée avec le coach pour finir l'entrainement plus tôt, avait réservé une petite salle privée pas trop chère dans leur karaoké préféré et avait prévenue toutes les filles de l'équipe. Yûkary s'occupait du gâteau d'anniversaire et Sacha des boissons.

Tout serait parfait pour les dix-huit ans d'Akane. Marie c'était donner la mission de donner des anniversaires inoubliables à ses amies, et ce depuis qu'elle avait commencer à voyager.

L'entrainement se déroula sans encombre. Même Mayuki et Aïko mirent leur différent de côté. Les filles retournèrent dans les vestiaires et Maire les attendit à l'entrée du lycée. Sacha tenait Akane par le bras et lui parlait vivement. Yûkary proposa que tout le monde reste encore un peu et Marie pris la tête du groupe.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le karaoké, Akane n'avait toujours pas fait le lien avec son anniversaire qui était pourtant le lendemain. Alors quand la terminale entra dans la pièce que Marie avait réservée, elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un cri de surprise.

\- Oh merci les filles !

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, à quelques détails près, la scène ressemblait presqu'à leur première sortie toutes ensemble. Le gâteau de Yûkary parti rapidement et Aïko et Yoshiko monopolisaient le micro. Akane était heureuse, entourée de ses coéquipières pour son anniversaire. Marie avait même pensé à apporter un petit appareil photo polaroïd pour l'occasion.

* * *

Akane avait passé un weekend formidable. D'abord sa fête d'anniversaire surprise organisée par les membres du club, et le dimanche une journée avec son cousin qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Akita juste pour elle.

Elle avait reçu un appel rapide de ses parents et quelques sms de ses oncles et tantes éparpillés à travers le pays. Akane n'était pas spécialement proche de sa famille. Elle avait voulu quitter rapidement le cocon familial et ses parents l'ont laisser prendre son indépendance dès le milieu de sa première année de lycée. Et même si ses parents l'aidaient encore financièrement, son petit travail le dimanche l'aidait dans sa quête de l'indépendance. La seule personne de sa famille dont elle était proche était son cousin.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher le dimanche soir, Akane avait encore un sourire sur les lèvres. Dans le short et le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, ses cheveux blonds encore humide de sa douche, la terminale se sentait bien pour commencer sa dix-huitième année. Pourtant elle n'avait pas prévu une chose, un appel, à presque 21h.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci, elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Shoyo-chan excuse-moi !

C'était la voix de Bokuto. Elle était facilement reconnaissable avec cette habitude de crier plus que de parler.

\- De quoi veux-tu t'excuser Bokuto-kun ?

Akane ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de cet appel. Bokuto était quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui agissait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Et depuis l'appel à la cafétéria lundi passé, il n'avait fait que lui envoyer quelques sms plaintifs auxquels elle avait toujours répondu.

\- C'était ton anniversaire hier et je ne te l'ai pas souhaité !

\- Que... Quoi ? Mn anniversaire hier ?

\- Oui ! C'est Kuroo qui m'a dit que tu avais fêter ton anniversaire hier ! Il parle avec votre passeuse métisse… Otsuko ?

\- Otsuka, c'est Otsuka.

Malgré le ton ferme de la jeune fille, on pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Elle appréciait vraiment de parler avec le capitaine de Fukurodani.

\- Oui ! Donc je voulais m'excusez ! Je ne suis pas un bon ami si je ne te souhaite pas un bon anniversaire le jour de ton anniversaire !

Akane retint un rire, Bokuto ressemblait tellement à un enfant, il devait surement faire la moue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mais Bokuto, c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire. Je sui née le 6 juin, pas le 5.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Hum hum.

Et encore une voix, Akane assista aux changements brutaux d'humeur de Bokuto. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'y habituer un jour, mais cela restait plaisant à voir. Leur conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant que le capitaine ne raccroche. Akane était allongée dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres, quand elle se rendit compte que Bokuto avait dit quelque chose de spécial pour elle.

\- Il me considère comme son amie. Chuchota la terminale avant de serrer son oreiller contre sa poitrine.

C'était défectivement l'un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'elle avait connus.


	8. Alice au pays des tigresses

**Voici donc le chapitre 8 tant attendu ! Il est centré essentiellement sur la nouvelle joueuse : Sôchiro Alice. Son cdc est Oikawa et je vous laisse ce petit chapitre de 3500 mots pour la découvrir.**

 **En parlant de cdc, l'OC Héloïse à changer de cdc pour Yaku, l'histoire n'étant pas très avancée j'ai accepté. Mais à partir de maintenant je n'accepterais plus les changements de cdc parce que certains chapitre bonus sont en cours d'écriture et que je n'ai donc pas le temps de les modifier si je veux pouvoir avancer correctement dans l'histoire xD**

 **Le chapitre 9 sera donc centré sur le match d'entrainement cotre Aoba Josai mais aussi la présentation des équipes féminine que nos tigresses vont devoirs affronter xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture**

 **! L'univers et les personnages d'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'OC Sacha, sa famille et le lycée Torakan proviennent de mon imagination !**

* * *

« Je me demande à quoi pourrait ressembler la nouvelle ! »

Sacha et Akane se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe. Marie, la manager, les avaient prévenues qu'une nouvelle joueuse arrivait aujourd'hui.

« D'après la fiche qu'elle a rendue au coach, elle sera dans votre classe. La manager avait jeter un regard à Sacha. Ne commence pas à la traumatiser d'accord ?

\- Oui 'Ka-san, avait ricaner la capitaine. »

Les deux terminales spéculaient donc sur comment serait la nouvelle joueuse. C'était assez rare d'avoir de nouveaux étudiants en terminale.

« Ma main à couper qu'elle a des origines étrangères ou qu'elle a vécu à l'étranger. »

Akane haussa un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? »

La capitaine éclatât de son habituel rire trop fort. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de reprendre son souffle, mais le regard de son amie sur elle la fit reprendre de plus belle.

Akane soupira longuement.

« Sacha, nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes fou rire du matin.

\- Je sais, je sais… laisse-moi deux minutes puis je t'explique. »

Sacha souffla plusieurs fois, laissant son cœur se clamer après son fou rire. Puis elle se redressa avec un large sourire.

« C'est bon ! Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'école est réputée pour ses échanges scolaires et sa prise en charge des étudiants étrangers non ?

\- C'est vrai… Mais quel lien avec les possible origines de la nouvelle ?

\- Tu as déjà vu combien de nos joueuses ont des origines étrangères ? Rien que moi ma mère est russe. »

Akane étouffa un petit rire, Sacha n'avait pas tort, beaucoup de joueuses de leur équipe avait des origines différentes. Mais c'était aussi leur force : des personnes hétéroclites avec des personnalités hautes en couleurs.

Sacha ouvrit la porte coulissante de sa classe sans délicatesse et laissa son regard vairon parcourir la salle de classe.

« Ne commence pas à la cherch-

\- Elle est là ! »

Sans écouter sa vice-capitaine, la russo-japonaise s'avança vers une table au milieu de la classe. Une jeune femme y était assise. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos, sauf deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage aux trait fin. Sacha remarqua aussi ses lunettes. La capitaine s'arrêta juste en face de son bureau.

« Tu es la nouvelle joueuse c'est ça ? »

Alice, car c'était ainsi que s'appelait l'étudiante, releva ses yeux du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux vairons de son interlocutrice…Et se stoppa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tel regard, et cela soulevait des choses en elle qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle se sentait intriguée face à ces yeux hétérochromes.

La capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté, quelques mèches s'échappant de son chignon à moitié fait- ou défait, personne ne savait vraiment.

Alice sembla se ressaisir. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je m'appelle Sôchiro Alice.

\- Moi je suis Akane Shoyo, la vice capitaine de l'équipe de volley. La blonde offrit un sourire à Alice. Et l'autre qui n'a aucune manière c'est Sacha Hamina, la capitaine. »

Alice souriait poliment. Elle n'avait pas l'air dérangée par les deux terminales, mais pas euphorique non plus. Sacha se retourna vers la vice capitaine.

« J'aurais dû parier de l'argent ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle aurait des origines étrangères ! »

Alice arqua un sourcil alors qu'Akane soupirait bruyamment. Pourquoi la capitaine devait être aussi en forme à seulement huit heure du matin ? c'était incompréhensible.

« Tiens-toi correctement Sacha, tout le monde te regarde, et a ce rythme tu vas faire fuir Alice avant même qu'elle n'ait rencontrée les autres.

\- Je sais, pas besoin de ma faire la morale comme si j'avais cinq ans.

\- Mais tu as cinq ans dans ta tête ! Même Kotaro arriverait à mieux se comporter que toi.

\- Kotaro ? Le visage de la capitaine s'illumina. Oh mon dieu tu sors enfin avec le capitaine de Fukurodani ? »

Le visage d'Akane pris une teinte rouge soutenue, tandis qu'Alice regardait ses deux futures coéquipières discuter. N'importe qui aurait été vexé d'être ainsi mit sur le côté. Pas Alice. Elle aimait pouvoir observer les gens. Tout le monde est plus sincère lorsqu'on ne se sent pas observer. C'était le cas de la capitaine et de la vice-capitaine. Elles se parlaient sans barrières et Alice pouvait donc se faire une idée claire des deux jeunes femmes.

« Puisque je te dis que nous ne sortons pas ensemble Sacha !

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ! Déjà que tu ne parles pas beaucoup aux garçons, alors en appeler un par son prénom !

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire ! »

Le ton semblait monter entre elles mais rien n'annonçait une dispute. Akane semblait embarrassée mais pas en colère, et Sacha avait un immense sourire qui lui barrait le visage, signe très clair qu'elle s'amusait énormément à faire sortir son amie de ses gonds.

Finalement la sonnerie du début des cours coupa court à leur discussion. Akane partis rejoindre sa place après un petit signe de tête à Alice.

« Au fait, ajouta la capitaine, ça te dit de manger avec Aka-chan, 'Ka-san et moi à midi ? »

Alice plongea ses orbes sombres dans les yeux vairon de celle qui serait sa capitaine. Elle pensa encore une fois que ses yeux la perturbaient, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être « 'Ka-san ». Mais elle hocha la tête avec le même sourire poli qu'elle affichait depuis le début.

* * *

Aïko n'aimait pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle se méfie de gens qu'elle rencontrait. Alors quand les terminales Sacha et Akane étaient arrivées avec une nouvelle tête, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se braquer.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle veuille être passeuse tient ! Mais Alice visait effectivement le poste de passeuse- ou de libéro, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle aimait défendre et faire des passes. Et Aïko compris assez rapidement qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec elle, peut importe qu'elle soit plus âgée, elle ne lui accorderait que le stricte minimum d'attention !

Yoshiko l'avait pas mal taquinée à se propos. Son amie prétendait qu'elle avait peur de la nouvelle. Elle, Aïko, avoir _peur_ d'une nouvelle joueuse ? Avoir _peur_ pour sa place en tant que passeuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas la meilleure passeuse de la préfecture pour rien. C'était elle la plus douée un point c'est tout.

« Moi je l'aime bien, déclara Yoshiko »

Aïko étouffa un grognement mauvais. Les deux étudiantes revenaient de l'habituel rendez-vous du mardi midi avec l'équipe.

« Eh bien pas moi.

\- Mais tu n'aimes personne Perro-chan !

\- C'est faux ! Je te supporte bien toi. »

Yoshiko avait envie d'éclater de rire. Aïko était d'une humeur massacrante, doublé de son caractère habituel de Tsundere -parole de Yoshiko- cela donnait un petit cocktail explosif. Et Yoshiko adorait voir les gens exploser. Oh pas méchamment bien sûr, mais c'était toujours agréable de voir quelqu'un sortir de ses gonds alors que l'on est parfaitement calme.

« Alors cite moi cinq autres personnes que tu « supportes ». »

Aïko s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, le garçon qui marchait derrière elle lui rentra dedans et la deuxième année lui jeta un regard noir qui disait clairement « dégage de là ». L'envie de rire de Yoshiko grandit encore, faisant comme des fourmis dans son corps.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? Demanda Aïko en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu n'es pas difficile tu devrais arriver à trouver cinq autres personnes que tu apprécies non ? »

Yoshiko avait une idée derrière la tête, Aïko en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle avait un mauvais plan en tête qu'elle avait ce sourire.

« La capitaine, Akane-chan et Maman aussi. »

Aïko s'arrêta quelques secondes et Yoshiko sourit un peu plus. Elle savait qu'Aïko ne citerait pas les autres joueuses. Eloïse et Nise étaient arrivées cette année et c'était trop récent pour Aïko, Yuna et Yukary étaient meilleures amies avec Mayuki. Et même si elle les appréciait sa fierté l'obligeait à se focaliser sur sa meilleure ennemie. Il y'avait bien Hanabi mais-

« Il y'a aussi Hanabi.

\- Et maintenant que tu as cité toutes les filles de l'équipe que tu pouvais, tu vas me citer qui Perro-chan ? »

Aïko rougit violement en pensant au dernier prénom qu'elle pourrait citer. C'était impossible, elle refusait de dire à Yoshiko que la dernière personne qu'elle appréciait était Kuroo de Nekoma.

Yoshiko ne perdait une miette du spectacle que lui offrait Aïko, sur son visage passait toute sorte d'émotion : le questionnement, la gêne, le déni aussi. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qui accaparait ainsi l'esprit de la passeuse titulaire.

Yoshiko laissa encore son amie réfléchir pendant quelques minutes avant de poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à parler si tu ne veux pas. Tu me connais non ? »

Aïko hocha doucement la tête, elle semblait soulagée que son amie ne lui tire pas plus ça les vers du nez. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

« De toute façon je sais déjà que tu pensais à ton capitaine »

Puis Yoshiko n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir Aïko pour éviter son courroux. Mais le visage scandalisé de la métisse valait bien quelques coups.

* * *

« Tu en pense quoi de la nouvelle ? demanda Héloïse

\- Sôchiro-san ? Je ne sais pas, elle n'est arrivée que lundi. Je dirais qu'elle est discrète.

\- Merci Nise, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Railla la blonde tout en attachant son amas de boucles blondes. »

Nise soupira pour retenir un léger rire. Elles étaient les deux premières arrivées au club. Pas étonnant en sachant qu'elles avaient finis une heure plus tôt que les autres. Le coach avait accepté de leur donner les clés pour qu'elles puissent s'entrainer ensemble en attendant l'entrainement « officiel ».

« De toute façon tant qu'elle joue bien, je m'en moque de son caractère. »

Nise termina de s'habiller avant de prendre la pomme qui était dans son sac. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde cherchait désespérément à avoir un avis sur tout le monde, tant qu'on ne l'ennuyait pas elle n'avait pas de raison de ne pas apprécier quelqu'un.

Nise croqua dans le fruit rouge tout en se dirigeant vers le terrain qui se trouvait devant leur gymnase d'entrainement. Héloïse la suivait en silence. Les deux étudiantes n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler. Nise aimait analyser ce qui l'entoure, et Héloïse appréciait les moments de calme. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était de nature très exubérante, préférant rester dans l'ombre plutôt que d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Nise termina rapidement son fruit et jeta le pauvre trognon dans la poubelle la plus proche, Héloïse s'était allongée dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil printanier.

« Bon tu te dépêches ? »

Héloïse ouvrit un œil et aperçut son amie debout à côté d'elle, un peu penchée pour la regarder. La blonde hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever. Vu comment la centrale était en forme, l'entrainement promettaient d'être une véritable torture.

« Tu as bien tes chaussures d'extérieurs hein ?

\- Oui, qu'est ce que tu nous as prévu ?

\- Moi rien, en revanche j'ai demandé à Bonnefoy-san de nous faire un petit programme sur ce que l'on pourrait améliorer. »

Héloïse arqua un sourcil amusé. C'est vrai qu'en tant que premières années elles devaient s'entrainer pour pouvoir se hisser au niveau des deuxièmes et des terminales. Et elle appréciait aussi le fait que Marie ait été demander une aide à la manager. C'est bien plus simple de s'entrainer en sachant ce que l'on doit améliorer.

« Et donc ? On commence par quoi ? »

Nise sourit et désigna la piste d'athlétisme vide.

« Par la course »

* * *

Hanabi riait aux éclats. Elle était allongée sur son lit, un paquet de chips à portée de main et faisait un Skype avec Kuroo et Kenma. Le faux blond râlait en silence car il n'arrêtait pas de perdre- la faute à ses deux amis d'enfance trop bruyant d'après lui.

« C'est encore un nouveau jeu Ken ? Demanda la jeune fille en plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chips.

\- Hum

\- Toujours aussi loquace. Tu me fends le cœur si tu savais ! »

Une voix annonça un nouveau « Game Over » et Kenma soupira avant de poser sa manette.

« C'est bon j'ai compris… »

Kuroo et Hanabi eurent un petit sourire victorieux. Kenma était tellement souvent obnubilé par ses jeux vidéo qu'ils devaient toujours ruser pour avoir son attention. Hanabi commença alors à taquiner son ami, pensant que Kuroo la rejoindrait dans sa manœuvre. Mais le capitaine des chats semblait plongé dans son téléphone portable.

Occupé à envoyer un sms, le sourire aux lèvres, Hanabi appuya sur les touches de son ordinateur pour capturer ce moment. Kuroo refusait toujours de lui dire qui était cette fille à qui il parlait. Sa curiosité était constamment titillée car il ne se cachait pas. Elle savait qu'il discutait avec une fille, qu'il s'entendais bien avec et qu'il l'appréciait « comme une amie, ne va pas penser autre chose avec ton esprit de fille trop romantique » -parole du capitaine. Seule l'identité de cette fille était secrète. Et Hanabi ne pouvait pas non plus mettre un couteau sous la gorge de son ami pour en savoir plus.

Heureusement pur elle, Kenma ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il dit ce soir-là.

« Tu parles encore avec Otsuka ? »

Kuroo s'étrangla, perdant son sourire et affichant une grimace qui aurait- en temps normal- fait rire la jeune fille.

« Aïko ? C'est Aïko que tu dragues ?

\- Je ne la drague pas !

\- Oh mon dieu ! »

Hanabi ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce n'était pas un scandale que la métisse fréquente son ami, loin de là. Elle était même contente de voir que la passeuse s'ouvrait à d'autre personne que Yoshiko. Mais mon dieu leur échange devaient être constamment ponctuer de piques vu le caractère flambant de sa coéquipière.

Puis une pointe d'inquiétude se fit sentir. Si elle savait qu'Aïko était le genre de fille qui s'ouvrait difficilement aux autres, elle savait aussi que Kuroo n'était as le genre de gars très sérieux. Oh bien sûr il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne comptait pas faire n'importe quoi avec elle, et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à cette fille. Mais il s'agissait d'Aïko et Hanabi craignait que les choses se passent mal.

Kuroo soupira bruyamment. Il semblait vraiment agacé et Hanabi s'en voulu un peu de s'être emportée.

« Ecoute Hana, Aïko est une _amie._ Elle est intelligente et drôle, mon but n'est pas de la faire souffrir ou quoi que se soit. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour elle parce que je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur avec les filles, mais elle est différente d'accord ? »

Hanabi hocha la tête, Kuroo avait l'air vraiment sincère.

« D'accord, et moi je te promets que je ne me mêlerais pas de tes histoires avec elle.

\- On pourrait presque croire que t'es amoureux d'elle »

Kuroo s'étrangla, et Hanabi écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas comment elle devait interpréter la remarque de Kenma.

* * *

Alice appréciait le club de volley du lycée Torakan. C'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse dire qu'elle s'y sente à sa place, mais l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait la grande partie du temps aidait beaucoup à ce qu'elle se sente bien.

Elle avait bien remarqué que la métisse -Aïko- la regardait de travers. Et tant mieux. Alice avait pris la place de centrale mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à être passeuse ou libéro -poste qu'elle souhaitait avoir en entrant dans l'équipe.

La jeune femme passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Sacha, Akane et Marie qui s'étaient fait une joie de l'accueillir dans leur petit groupe. Elle se sentait acceptée et savait qu'elle pouvait rester un retrait si elle souhaitait. Marie lui avait dit en riant qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'être aussi exubérante que la capitaine.

Lors des repas de midi ou des courtes pauses lors des entrainements, Alice se surprenait à penser qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle serait même peut-être heureuse d'avoir sa place dans cette équipe si particulière.

Elle qui avait tout perdu en quittant la France, arrivera-t-elle à se faire une place dans ce club japonais ? Pour une fille aussi lucide et terre à terre qu'elle, qui ne comptait que sur ce qu'elle voyait et sur ses capacités, Alice se mit à espérer que peut-être elle y arriverait.

« Hey Cheshire, tu comptes rester dans la lune encore longtemps ? »

Alice qui était plongée dans ses pensées se retourna vers Sacha, car c'était bien la capitaine qui l'avait interpellée en l'appelant…Cheshire ? C'était quoi ce surnom ? Akane soupira et Marie haussa les sourcils. Alice n'était donc pas la seule interpellée par ce diminutif.

« Je peux savoir où tu as été trouvé un surnom pareil Sacha ? »

Akane avait presque l'air blasée par le comportement de son amie.

« C'est parce qu'Alice me fait penser au chat de Cheshire.

\- Pardon ? »

Alice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Le surnom de la dérangeait pas en soit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de ressemblance entre elle et le célèbre chat au sourire immense.

Son étonnement sembla amuser la capitaine.

« Sacha explique-toi, parce que moi non plus je ne vois pas la ressemblance, demanda Marie en rangeant son bento.

\- Bon bon, ça va je vais vous expliquer. La capitaine redressa les épaule comme si elle allait donner une conférence importante. Le chat de Cheshire est la chat dans Alice au pays des Merveilles, c'est aussi l'un des personnages les plus intelligents, faisant preuves de philosophie à plusieurs reprises même s'il est complètement fou.

\- Et donc ? questionna Akane. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'appelle Alice que-

\- Laisse-moi finir Aka-chan ! ria la capitaine, elle se retourna vers Alice. J'ai eu l'idée de ce surnom après notre cours de philo d'hier. Tu es super douée dans cette matière ! Donc ça m'a fait penser au chat d'Alice au pays des Merveilles, qui est le conte préféré d'une de mes sœurs. »

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Non Alice avait bien compris que la capitaine n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague, c'était plus le style de Yoshiko. Mais Alice se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à cette histoire de surnom. Les explications de la capitaine avaient de quoi faire sourire, et puis la terminale appréciait bien son idée.

Alors que Marie et Akane s'apprêtaient à répliquer, Alice les coupa dans leur élan.

« J'aime bien. »

Marie hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et Sacha eut une exclamation qui se trouvait entre la joie et le « t'as vu comment je suis la meilleure ? »

Oui, Alice sentait qu'elle trouverait sa place parmi cette équipe de volley hors du commun, et ce n'est pas le match d'entrainement qui aura lieu dans deux jours qui prouvera le contraire.

* * *

Yuna, Yûkary et Mayuki étaient confortablement installée dans le canapé de la terminale. Leur entrainement avait sauté et d'ici une heure les filles devraient se rendre sur le parking du lycée pour aller à Sendai. Le trajet n'était pas aussi long que pour aller à Tokyo, deux grosses heures.

Le coach avait prévu de partir en fin d'après-midi. Elles arriveraient donc au soir et partageront un diner avec l'équipe d'Aoba Josai qui avait tenu à les accueillir.

« Je me demande à quel point leur as est fort…

\- Dans tous les cas tu arriveras à le battre non ? Demanda Mayuki sans arrêter son croquis »

Yuna hocha la tête. Evidemment qu'elle battrait l'as d'Aoba Josai, c'était l'une de ses principales motivations lors des matchs.

« Dans tous les cas c'est vraiment gentil de leur part d'accepter ce match d'entrainement alors que les qualifications approchent.

\- C'est vrai que nous avons notre premier match de qualification mercredi prochain. Mais ils me semblent qu'ils commencent plus tard non ?

\- Oui, Mayuki ferma son carnet de dessins. En fonction de la préfecture et de si ce sont des matchs féminin ou masculin, les dates varient.

\- Et puis, dit Yûkary, Marie va nous donner un nouveau feuillet. Elle a fait des recherches sur les équipes que nous allons affronter.

\- C'est pour ça la réunion dimanche ?

\- Oui, le coach va nous faire un briefing sur les équipes les mieux côté de la préfecture, il faut qu'on soit au top pour mercredi ! »

Yuna semblait plus en forme que jamais, bien déterminée à gagner les matchs qui s'annonçaient. Mayuki et Yûkary étaient plus calme. La libéro s'étaient entrainée comme une folle en réception depuis le tournoi de l'année passée.

« Bon, souffla Yûkary en se levant. Il est l'heure, en route pour Sendai. »

Yuna et Mayuki se levèrent aussi, prirent leur sac et suivirent Yûkary jusqu'au parking qui les mènerait vers une nouvelle aventure et de nouvelles rencontres


	9. Dans la jungle de Sendai

**Bonjour ! C'est avec joie que je poste ce neuvième chapitre des Joueuses du lycée Torakan. Ce chapitre n'a pas été de tout repos, et je suis contente de l'avoir enfin finis. Il est particulièrement long. Il fait 23 pages word et plus de 9500 mots (il tourne autour des 9800 mots pour être précises xD). C'est donc un gros morceau, je vous l'accorde. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu tout le monde en avant même si Alice et Nise sont celles que l'on aperçoit le plus car Nise est la cousine d'Iwaizumi et Alice a Oikawa en CDC. Ce qui veut dire que lorsque vos Oc rencontrerons leur CDC elles seront à leur tour mise plus en avant, je trouve cela plus logique.**

 **De plus, j'ai essayé de détailler quelques moments des matchs, histoires de m'entrainer pour les chapitres des matchs du tournoi. Je suis nulle à ça mais j'espère que cela vous plaira xD.**

 **Le chapitre est divisé en trois partie à peu près : Avant le match (avec la rencontre avec Aoba Josai), Le match + le retour au lycée et enfin la présentation du tournois et des nouvelles équipes adverses.**

 **J'aimerais remercier Thea-san pour la correction du chapitre. J'aimerais aussi remercier le travail monstre qu'elle a fournis pour créer TOUT les nouveaux OC. Elle a créé les équipes complètes avec Capitaine, Vice-capitaine, manager, Ace et autre joueuses. Elle leur a créé une personnalité et pour certaines une histoire. Elle a aussi dessiné les maillots de ces équipes.**

 **J'aimerais aussi remercier MDCBD et SkyGolden pour leur soutient (on dirait que je viens de gagner une élection avec mon discourt xD). Parce que comme Thea-san elles sont derrière moi tous les jours pour me motiver à écrire et poster mes chapitres, que ce soit pour cette fanfiction ou les autres.**

 **Un grand merci à vous trois sinon je pense que ce chapitre serait encore dans mon ordinateur à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **! L'univers et les personnages d'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seuls Sacha et le dénouement de l'histoire viennent de moi !**

* * *

Contrairement au voyage jusqu'à Tokyo, le trajet jusqu'à Sendai était loin d'être calme. Les filles parlaient entre elles, excitées à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle équipe. Les terminales Sacha, Akane, Marie et Alice se trouvaient dans le fond du bus. Sacha parlait fort alors qu'Akane et Alice la regardaient faire.

« Tu vois, elle a cinq ans d'âge mental. »

La réflexion de la vice-capitaine fit sourire la dernière arrivée. Marie, elle, faisait passer des petits paquets de feuilles aux joueuses devant elle. Nise et Héloïse prirent un paquet chacune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mes recherches sur les équipes féminines les plus cotées de cette année. »

Nise passa le paquet à Aïko et Yoshiko qui étaient assises en face d'elle. Yoshiko se leva pour aller donner les quelques exemplaires restant à Hanabi, Yuna, Mayuki et Yûkary qui étaient assises un peu plus à l'avant, sur l'autre rangée de sièges.

« Les dossiers de maman.

\- Merci, sourit Yuna. »

Les joueuses se mirent à feuilleter le dossier qu'avait la manager. Il y avait les six meilleures équipes de cette année, les plus prometteuses. Et parmi ces équipes, l'académie Ryugani. Quelques joueuses firent la grimace en voyant le nom de leur ennemi n° 1. Leur défaite face à elles lors des nationales restait gravée dans leur mémoire.

Sacha, Akane et Yûkary serraient les dents pour refouler les souvenirs amers de leur défaite. Elles avaient toutes les trois participé au match, tout comme Aïko, et en étaient donc particulièrement affectées. D'ailleurs la passeuse avait les mains qui tremblaient, le regard fixé sur la photo qui venait accompagner les longs paragraphes qu'avait tapés Marie. Yoshiko posa doucement sa main sur celle de son amie.

« Tu auras ta revanche Perro-chan. »

La métisse mordit sa lèvre et hocha lentement la tête. Oui elle aurait sa revanche.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir une revanche. Parce que Yuna, Hanabi, Mayuki et Yoshiko étaient elles aussi, touchées par cette défaite cuisante. Elles avaient vu leurs ainées, leurs coéquipières, leurs amies se faire humilier lors d'une défaite inévitable.

Il n'y avait qu'Alice, Nise et Héloïse qui ne bloquaient pas sur le nom, n'ayant pas connu la défaite que les tigresses avaient subie l'année dernière. Pourtant elles avaient toutes les trois la même rage de vaincre que les plus anciennes du club.

« Bon, dit Marie en tapant dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, je ne vous demande pas de l'apprendre par cœur, mais lisez le attentivement. Nous aurons une réunion dimanche pour parler correctement du tournoi et de ce qui nous attend. En attend, elle jeta un regard aux terminales, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de ressasser le passé et cette fichue défaite. Nous avons un match d'entrainement à gagner !

\- Ouais ! »

Les filles poussèrent un cri unanime, revigorées par le petit discours de leur manager. Au volant, le coach eut un petit rire et les regarda rapidement à travers le rétroviseur. C'est qu'il les aimait, ses joueuses.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance plus agréable. Les filles discutaient entrent elles, mais la plus impatiente étant surement Nise.

Cousine d'Hajime Iwaizumi, la première année avait appris le volley en s'entrainant avec lui et Oikawa même si elle avait officiellement commencé le volley à treize ans. Elle passait ses vacances à Sendai à s'entrainer avec eux et lorsque son cousin entra à Aoba Josai, Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'étaient rajoutés au petit groupe.

Nise fit une grimace en repensant au garçon aux cheveux rosés. Si elle avait parfaitement accepté Mattsun, ce n'était pas le cas avec Makki. Et elle passait donc une grande partie de son temps à trouver des choses à redire sur lui. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient sortir ensemble. Pas que l'homosexualité lui pose problème, Nise avait toujours été une personne ouverte d'esprit et à l'écoute, mais franchement qui voudrait sortir avec un type comme Hanamaki ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Son portable vibra dans sa main, c'était un texto d'Hajime.

De : _Gozilla 3_

 _J'espère que tu es prête à savourer ta défaite. Oikawa est déjà occupé à motiver tout le monde pour le match de demain._

Nise eut un petit sourire et quelques secondes après, un nouveau SMS arriva :

 _On va t'écraser Ni-chan ! Je ferais les meilleures passes que tu aies vues de toute ta vie !_

La première année visualisa le coup qu'avait dû se prendre Oikawa pour avoir piqué le téléphone d'Iwaizumi. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'arriver.

* * *

L'équipe d'Aoba Josai s'était réunie sur le parking du lycée, l'autocar du lycée Torakan ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Le coach d'Aoba Josai avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, rappelant un peu celui du coach Nekomata lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. L'autre coach, le plus jeune, lui, semblait dépité. De quoi auraient-ils l'air avec des joueurs comme ça ?

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que l'équipe d'Aoba Josai avait l'air très sérieuse, avec des restes de farine dans les cheveux et leurs mines déconfites. « Nous devons accueillir ces jeunes femmes correctement », avait exigé le coach. Et quoi de mieux pour les accueillir correctement que d'obliger son équipe à cuisiner pour elles ?

Et si certains n'étaient pas trop mauvais dans ce domaine -comprenez par là qu'ils étaient capables de faire cuire du riz sans mettre le feu à la cuisine- d'autre étaient de vraie catastrophe ambulante.

Sadayuki Mizoguchi se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Et en tant que le plus jeune des deux coachs de l'équipe, c'était lui qui avait dû gérer ces monstres en cuisine.

Le plus jeune coach soupira longuement et jeta un nouveau regard dépité à ses joueurs. Ils n'arriveront jamais à passer pour une équipe sérieuse avec une dégaine pareille. Oikawa, le capitaine, avait encore des tâches de sauce sur les joues et le vice-capitaine Iwaizumi semblait prêt à le frapper à la moindre parole. Les deux autres terminales avaient dû retirer leurs vestes sales. Mais pourquoi donc avaient-ils cuisiné avec leur uniforme de sport ? Ah oui… Pour représenter les couleurs du lycée…

Ils avaient l'air bien, avec leur t-shirt blanc taché et leur pantalon de sport bleu et blanc. Il n'y avait que quelques joueurs qui avaient gardé leur veste dans un état convenable, ayant pensé à la retirer avant de cuisiner.

Sadayuki jeta un regard aux premières années Kunimi et Kindaichi qui avaient attaché la leur autour de leur taille. L'été arrivait doucement et les nuits devenaient plus chaudes.

Le pauvre Kunimi avait les cheveux blanchit à cause le farine. Il avait bien tenté de les secouer pour en faire partir une grosse partie, mais la poudre blanche restait accrochée. Et à côté de lui, Kindaichi avait ses habituels cheveux relevés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, trempés. Matsukawa et Hanamaki ayant trouvé « amusant » l'idée de lui versent un seau d'eau sur la tête pour « te rincer les cheveux mon poireau » -paroles des deux terminales.

Finalement le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre et l'autocar entra dans l'enceinte du lycée. C'était un simple autocar blanc et noir avec écrit « Lycée Torakan » en japonais. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment se contrôler, les lèvres d'Iwaizumi formèrent un sourire sur son visage qui portait habituellement une expression entre la colère et le désintérêt.

L'autocar se gara et à peine les portes eurent-elles le temps de s'ouvrir qu'une tornade brune du nom de Nise fonçait déjà vers lui. L'as d'Aoba Josai eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses bras que sa cousine se jetait déjà sur lui à grand renfort de « Hajime ! »

« Eh bien, qui aurait cru que notre adorable Ni-chan devenait une vraie furie quand elle retrouve sa famille ? »

C'était une grande blonde qui avait parlé, ses yeux hétérochromes semblaient sonder un à un les membres de l'équipe adverse. Derrière elle se tenait une autre blonde qui souriait à pleines dents et une noirette qui avait de longs cheveux et des lunettes, qui semblaient beaucoup plus calme.

« Tu ne présentes pas ta magnifique équipe Ni-chan ? »

Cette fois-ci c'était une autre fille qui avait parlé, elle était en train de descendre les marches de l'autocar, et avait aussi les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un regard espiègle. Elle était suivie de près par une métisse au visage froid, qui semblait être la dernière à descendre.

Nise était encore accrochée au cou de son cousin, souriante. Elle finit par lâcher prise pour saluer rapidement Oikawa et Matsukawa. Les deux terminales lui sourirent. Oikawa la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était aussi sa cousine et Matsukawa passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune avec un regard doux. Pius, sans jeter un regard à Hanamaki, elle retourna auprès de son équipe, mais se fit interpellée à mi-chemin par son cousin.

« Et à Makki, tu ne lui dis pas bonjour ? Elle est passée où ta politesse ? »

La première année se retourna avec un sourcil arqué.

« Je ne dis pas bonjour aux mecs qui ont la même couleur de cheveux qu'une fraise pas mûre. »

Ensuite elle tira la langue en direction de la fameuse « fraise pas mûre » avant d'aller se placer près d'une Héloïse qui peinait à garder son sérieux, tout comme les autres joueuses d'ailleurs. Le coach Koro se racla la gorge et les filles se mirent ligne, chacune face à son homologue masculin, le dos droit et leur sérieux -un peu- retrouvé.

Le coach de Torakan serra la main des deux coachs d'Aoba Josai avec un sourire, Marie juste derrière lui et tenant son carnet dans lequel elle prendrait note du match et des potentiels progrès des filles.

Sacha se trouvait face à Oikawa, Akane d'Iwaizumi et Alice de Matsukawa. Yûkary avait en face d'elle Hanamaki. Mayuki était en face du libéro et Yuna en face de Yahaba, qui tentât un sourire charmeur auprès de la jeune fille. Hanabi et Yoshiko étaient en face de Kindaichi et Kunimi.

« J'en connais un qui a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec un sac de farine on dirait… Ou alors vous vous dopez à la coke à Sendai ? demanda Yoshiko avec son habituel sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Est-ce qu'il a plu récemment ? Ou bien tu as pris une douche tout habillée avant de venir ? » Renchérit Hanabi.

Les deux étudiants de première année semblaient mortifiés et Yuna claqua sa langue contre son palais, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les provocatrices. »

Yoshiko et Hanabi ne dirent plus rien, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter une couche, surtout avec Yuna. L'as de Torakan n'aimait pas les provocations, et si elles lui passaient habituellement au-dessus de la tête, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement en dehors des matchs.

« Elles ne font que s'amuser, plaida quand même la libéro avec un sourire.

\- Elles s'amuseront demain en match. »

À côté, Aïko restait fière et droite face à un joueur de deuxième année. Nise et Héloïse étaient les dernières et faisaient face à deux jeunes première année.

Les présentations se firent rapidement, Nise ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir en place et ses coéquipières étaient amusées par ce changement radical de comportement. Sacha avait même demandé à Iwaizumi « Quel genre de magie utilisez-vous pour la rendre aussi sociable ? » Ce qui avait fait rire le reste du groupe de terminal.

* * *

Le réfectoire du lycée Aoba Josai était bien plus grand que celui de Torakan. On pouvait facilement y accueillir plus de mille cinq cents étudiants, ce qui démontrait qu'Aoba Josai faisait partie de ces grandes écoles très réputées où beaucoup d'étudiants allaient.

Tout un pan de mur donnait vu sur les cuisines du lycée et celui d'en face était composé de grandes fenêtres, bien que la vue soit moins agréable qu'à Akita.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que les filles étaient surprises en entrant dans le réfectoire. Un capharnaüm sans nom régnait sur une partie des tablées près de la cuisine, tandis que ces dernières avaient encore les traces du combat qui s'était déroulé entre les aliments et l'équipe des bleu et blanc un peu plus tôt.

« Vous avez fait une bataille de nourriture ici ou quoi ? demanda Yuna en s'avançant vers l'un des bancs trempés d'eau. Doublé d'une bataille d'eau on dirait. »

La majorité des joueurs eurent la décence de rougir face aux propos toujours directs de la championne de Torakan. Marie remonta les manches de sa veste et Mayuki et Yûkary se jetèrent un regard.

« Bon eh bien je pense que nous allons mettre la main à la patte pour que nous ne mourrions pas d'une intoxication alimentaire… »

Marie jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Son regard croisa celui de son coach.

« Et si nous laissions les ados faire et que vous me montriez le gymnase ? »

Et sur ces paroles, les trois coachs quittèrent le réfectoire, laissant l'équipe masculine d'Aoba Josai aux bons soins des joueuses du lycée Torakan.

« Bon ! Dis Marie en tapant dans ses mains. On se sépare d'abord en trois groupes, ceux qui s'occupent de nettoyer le réfectoire, ceux qui s'occupent de nettoyer la cuisine et ceux qui cuisineront. Des volontaires ? »

D'un commun accord, les garçons se séparèrent en deux groupes pour le nettoyage, ne souhaitant pas faire plus de dégâts. Akane rejoint le groupe où se trouvaient Kindaichi et Kunimi avec un grand sourire.

« Comme il n'y a pas de terminales dans ce groupe, je serais votre chef ! Dis la blonde en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Moi je vais dans le groupe d'Hajime ! déclara Nise en se précipitant vers son cousin. »

Alice rejoignit aussi le groupe où se trouvaient Iwaizumi et Oikawa, le capitaine lui décrochant un sourire charmeur qui ne lui fit lever qu'un sourcil en guise de provocation. C'est que c'était amusant de le voir bouder comme un enfant.

Il restait donc Sacha, Yûkary, Yuna, Mayuki, Hanabi, Aïko et Héloïse. Marie leur offrit un sourire bienveillant.

« Venez avec moi, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec ce qu'il reste pendant que les autres nettoient. »

Le groupe d'Akane suivit celui de Marie.

« Avec moi ! On va s'occuper de nettoyer la cuisine ! »

Kunimi et Kindaichi eurent un soupire alors que Yahaba ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela, surement trop heureux de pouvoir être entouré de filles.

Il fallut presqu'une heure aux deux équipes pour tout nettoyer. Oikawa faisait équipe avec Alice. Le capitaine des bleu et blanc essayait tant bien que mal de jouer de ses charmes, mais avec un balais à la main et de la sauce sur la joue, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Pourtant la terminale le trouvait mignon, avec ses grands yeux noisette et son sourire charmeur. Il ressemblait parfois à un enfant, surtout lorsque son ami –Iwaizumi si elle se souvenait bien- se retournait pour le gronder.

A côté deux, Nise et Matsukawa s'étaient lancé dans un combat de sabre laser avec les torchons et les balais à leur portée. Et Alice qui n'était là que depuis une semaine se rendait pourtant bien compte d'à quel point l'étudiante de première année semblait différente.

« Elle est toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle retrouve Iwa-chan »

Alice se retourna vivement vers celui qui lui avait parlé. Oikawa. Elle haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes à monture noire. Oikawa eut un nouveau sourire, un peu plus doux cette fois, moins charmeur aussi.

« Tu avais l'air en pleine réflexion sur le comportement de Ni-chan.

\- Oh... Je suis nouvelle donc je ne connais pas encore bien les autres filles, mais Nise-chan semblait du genre calme et réfléchie, c'est étrange de la voir agir comme n'importe quelle adolescente de quinze ans. »

* * *

Les coachs étaient plus que surpris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour le soupé. Quelques tables étaient dressées de tel sorte que tout le monde ait une place : une assiette, des baguettes et un verre, rien de grandiose mais c'était déjà énorme face au massacre qui régnait plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le petit groupe s'étant occupé de la cuisine terminait de placer les plats sur deux tables collées qui formaient une sorte de buffet.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'elles sont douées vos joueuses. »

Avec un sourire fier, le coach Koro hocha la tête. Il savait bien que les filles de son club seraient capables de reprendre en main le désastre des joueurs d'Aoba Josai. C'était des filles débrouillardes qui retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes.

« Et vous ne les avez pas encore vue sur un terrain de volley, monsieur Nobuteru. »

Puis le coach de Torakan s'avança pour rejoindre certaines de ses joueuses qui faisaient déjà la file pour se servir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon les filles ?

\- Il faut demander ça à Marie ! C'est elle qui gérait le groupe qui s'occupait de la cuisine. » Expliqua Akane, baguette déjà en main.

En face d'elle se trouvaient Yahaba, Kunimi et Kindaichi, qui semblaient tout aussi impatients de gouter le repas qui avait été préparé.

Nise sortit de la cuisine en courant avant de se jeter littéralement sur son cousin.

« Elles ont fait des tomates ! »

L'étudiante de première année tenait justement le fruit rouge dans sa main, et on pouvait voir qu'elle y avait déjà croquer dedans.

Matsukawa et Hanamaki retenaient un rire, au contraire d'Oikawa qui riait à gorge déployée juste à côté d'une Alice toujours de marbre, mais qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Ni-chan adore les tomates. » Expliqua finalement le passeur d'Aoba Josai. « Depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle est capable d'en manger des caisses complètes. Elle a même un t-shirt « J'aime les tomates », il me semble qu'elle l'a piqué à son oncle. C'est l'une de ses mauvaises manies.

\- Vous avez tous l'air très proche. »

Oikawa hocha la tête avec un sourire, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement beau ainsi, avec un sourire sincère loin de ses grands airs de charmeur. Mais les paroles du jeune homme lui rappelaient des souvenir douloureux. Elle aussi, avait eu une meilleure amie pour lui offrir des choses précieuse. Elle repensa à son kimono soigneusement plié chez elle.

La mine sombre, elle ne remarqua pas le regard que posa Oikawa sur elle avant qu'il ne lui effleure doucement la joue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sôchiro-chan ? »

La jeune fille sursaute légèrement en sortant de ses pensées, le trouble sur son visage disparut la seconde d'après, si bien qu'Oikawa pensa avoir rêvé apercevoir le regard triste de la jeune fille.

La manager de Torakan appela tout le monde pour commencer le repas et l'incident fut vite oublié.

* * *

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Nise vola le plat de tomate et Yoshiko, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'Hanabi, se lança dans une quête pour lui voler son plat. Aïko discuta volley tout le long du repas avec Kindaichi et Kunimi, leur conversations étaient coupée par moment par Sacha, Marie et Akane qui prenaient un malin plaisir à les taquiner.

Oikawa, pour ne pas changer depuis que l'équipe féminine était arrivée, continuait son petit jeu de séduction avec la dernière arrivée de l'équipe. Une carotte en main, il croqua vivement dedans alors qu'il parlait, sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et se blessa légèrement en mordant trop fort dans le légume cru.

« Ah c'est dur ! »

Le lycéen lâcha le légume dans son assiette sous le regard amusé de la terminale. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils face aux habituelles pitreries de son ami d'enfance.

« C'est ce que Makki me dit souvent ! » Répliqua Matsukawa avec un sourire pour son petit ami.

Le couple se jeta un regard en coin alors que le silence régnait dans le réfectoire. Nise ricana en sentant le mauvais coup venir, tout comme Oikawa qui sortit discrètement son téléphone portable pour immortaliser ce moment.

Les autres membres d'Aoba Josai comprenaient doucement ce qui se tramait pendant que les filles de Torakan ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation. Hanabi tenait encore le saladier de tomate de Nise, Yoshiko à quelques mètres d'elle. Aïko mangeait en silence tout comme Héloïse à côté du libéro.

Yuna jeta un regard à ses meilleures amies qui haussèrent les épaules l'air de dire « ne demande pas, on n'a pas suivis l'embrouille. »

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils devant le silence qui s'attardait.

« Je le dirais encore ce soir si tu veux bébé. » Provoqua Hanamaki avec un clin d'œil.

Iwaizumi claqua son poing sur la table, le visage rouge face aux sous-entendus plus qu'explicite de ses deux amis.

« Mais-mais enfin !

\- Il y'a des âmes pures dans cette salle ! » Enchérit Marie, mais on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de rire, tout comme le reste de la pièce. « Montrez l'exemple et précisez au moins que vous vous protégez. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, alors qu'Iwaizumi rougissait encore plus.

Finalement c'est le coach Koro qui calma tout le monde en frappant dans ses mains. Il rappela aux étudiants qu'ils devaient se lever tôt demain s'ils voulaient pouvoir faire plus qu'un seul match d'entrainement. Le repas se termina donc dans une ambiance plus légère, les discussions reprenant de bon train entre les adolescents.

Les premières et les secondes de l'équipe d'Aoba Josai furent réquisitionner pour faire la vaisselle et nettoyer les tables tandis que les terminales menaient l'équipe de Torakan jusqu'à une salle de classe aménagée de futon pour la nuit. La classe était au première étage, pas loin du gymnase centrale et les filles pouvaient disposer des douches avant d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elles firent de bon cœur.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque la dernière se glissa dans son futon. Yuna croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, fixant le plafond blanc de la salle de classe.

« Ce ne va pas être facile demain. » Dit la championne de l'équipe. « Ils sont fort et ont un bon niveau.

\- Mais ce sera amusant. » Répliqua la capitaine dans un bâillement. « Et puis n'oublie pas que nous avons un niveau national depuis quelques années.

\- Et que nous comptons tous sur toi, Ace. » Termina Mayuki avec un sourire.

A côté, Yûkary hocha la tête et tout le monde approuva. Personne n'avait réellement décerné le titre d'As à la jeune fille, mais cela avait semblé naturel pour tout le monde qu'elle prenne ce rôle. Elle était toujours la première à vouloir se battre face à plus fort qu'elle et surclasser les As des autres équipes. Tout le monde au lycée Torakan connaissait Yuna sous le nom de « L'Ace du club de volley. » C'était un titre dont elle était fière, même si elle était assez humble pour ne pas s'en vanter.

« Bon, tout le monde au lit maintenant, sinon vous serez trop fatiguée pour pouvoir vous concentrer correctement sur vos matchs. »

Et c'est un « oui maman. » marmonner sans grande conviction qui fut donner comme réponse par l'équipe entière à la manager.

* * *

Le match du lendemain commença à 8h30. Le coach frappa à la porte de ses étudiantes à sept heure, provoquant une vague de plaintes de la part des moins matinales. Mais toute fatigue fut envolée lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que les joueurs d'Aoba Josai étaient déjà dans le lycée. Ils avaient tous apporté un peu de nourriture pour faire un petit déjeuné collectif pour les filles.

Puis tout le monde s'était dirigé vers le gymnase principal pour commencer les échauffements avant le match. Les coachs les avaient épuisé avant même qu'il ne soit huit heure. Et au final, alors qu'ils étaient en sueur, certains respirant bruyamment à cause de l'effort, les coachs les avaient appelés pour commencer le match.

Les joueuses du lycée Torakan se réunirent près de leur coach de Marie qui tenait son carnet contre sa poitrine. Elle avait posé son crayon sur son oreille et avai son habituel sourire doux sur le visage.

« Bon. » Commença le coach. « Comme vous le savez, Aoba Josai est une équipe forte, habituée aux attaques haute en différée. N'oubliez donc pas de faire bien attention lorsque vous les contrez. De plus, le quatuor de terminal à un très bon niveau. Pour le premier set je ferais jouer Sacha et Nise. Alice jouera le deuxième set et Yûkary le troisième. Akane, Yuna et Hanabi jouerons les deux premiers sets et Héloïse prendra la place d'Hanabi pour le troisième. Pour les passeuses nous commencerons avec Aïko. Yoshiko jouera au deuxième set. Des questions ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de négation puis pris place sur le terrain ou sur le banc. Il n'y avait que Mayuki qui se tenait debout, prête à entrer sur le terrain lorsque ce serait son tour.

Les filles commençaient avec Akane et Hanabi à l'arrière. Elles étaient les plus fortes en réception. Sacha, Yuna et Aïko étaient à l'avant, et Nise s'occupait du service. Akane et Hanabi étaient déjà en position de défense si jamais le service de la première année ratait. Sacha se tenait près du filet, main derrière sur la nuque, tandis que Yuna se tenait droite. Aïko semblait confiante, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne te foire pas Nise. » Dit la passeuse avant que la première année ne fasse son service.

La jeune fille n'eut qu'un bref sourire en retour.

« Y'a pas risque, surtout que celui qui m'a appris à servir est ici. »

Puis elle lança le ballon avant de s'élancer à son tour pour le frapper. De l'autre côté du filet, personne n'eut le temps de bouger avant que le ballon ne s'écrase contre le sol, pile entre Matsukawa et Hanamaki qui était à l'arrière. L'étudiante eut une petite grimace, elle ne contrôlait pas encore totalement son service et avait donc dû baisser sa puissance pour pouvoir le frapper correctement. Pourtant ses coéquipières semblaient satisfaites. La capitaine leva son pouce dans sa direction.

« Tant que tu marques, tout va bien. Et si tu te foires, nous sommes derrière toi pour rattraper le coup. Alors fonce Ni-chan ! »

Nise devait donc servir à nouveau. L'ambiance avait changé en une fraction de seconde après ce premier service réussi. L'équipe d'Aoba Josai l'attendait de pied ferme, près à ne pas se faire avoir. Elle voyait le sourire sur le visage d'Oikawa et de Matsukawa. Kindaichi et Kunimi semblaient particulièrement tendus. Iwaizumi était aussi concentré que d'habitude lorsqu'il était en match. Il n'y avait qu'Hanamaki qui semblait détendu. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le terminale aux cheveux rose, elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler son air suffisant.

« Fait-nous un beau service ! »

Nise ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant de servir. Mais cette fois-ci il fut rattrapé par Matsukawa qui avait échangé sa place avec Kunimi. En voulant viser le première année, son service était moins puissant et donc plus facile à arrêter.

« Balle cadeau ! » S'écria Akane avant de renvoyer le ballon à Aïko.

La passeuse n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à qui faire la passe. Après un premier point arraché grâce à un bon service, le deuxième point ne pouvait être marqué que par la championne de l'équipe. Le ballon frôla à peine les doigts de la métisse avant que, la seconde d'après, Yuna ne frappe de toutes ses forces le ballon rond qui s'écrasa avec violence sur le sol.

Encore un service de Nise, mais cette fois-ci Oikawa le renvoya à Iwaizumi.

« On attend un peu avant de sauter ! » cria la capitaine en rejoignant Aïko et Yuna sur le côté droit du filet. « Un. Deux. Maintenant ! »

Le contre réussit mais le libéro d'Aoba Josai, qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain, rattrapa la balle et Oikawa pu refaire son attaque. Qui réussit de justesse cette fois-ci.

Yuna se massa la main qui avait légèrement rougit.

« C'est qu'il a de la force celui-là. »

Akane posa sa main sur l'épaule de la championne.

« Prouve lui que toi aussi tu as de la force à revendre alors. »

Yuna hocha simplement la tête. Bien sûre qu'elle prouverait sa force. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans problème, permettant à l'équipe de prendre une belle avance. Sacha s'occupait du contre avec efficacité tandis qu'Akane et Yuna alternaient les trois mètres et les attaques rapide. Nise avait échangé sa place avec Mayuki pendant qu'elle était à l'arrière. Autant défendre un maximum l'arrière, surtout que la première année avait pas mal de difficulté en réceptions.

Le premier temps mort fut demandé lorsque l'équipe de Torakan atteignit les dix points. Aoba Josai était à huit points. Ils avaient encore l'occasion de reprendre le dessus, rien n'était joué.

Les filles en profitèrent pour se réunirent. Le coach était à côté, mais par habitude, elles échangeaient entre elles, avec l'avis de la manager.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en difficulté, leur temps mort est simplement stratégique. » Commença Marie, les yeux rivés sur ses notes. « Continuez comme ça, et faite bien attention lorsqu'Iwaizumi attaque.

\- Gardez les bras bien fermé. Il a l'habitude de trouver la moindre faille dans les contres adverse. » Enchaina Nise. « Et puis, on a la chance de ne pas s'être encore pris le service d'Oikawa.

Sacha termina sa gourde avec un soupire.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. » Fini par demander la capitaine. »C'est assez risqué alors mieux faut faire ça lors du dernier set, lorsqu'ils se seront habitué à nos mouvements. »

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du set, mais Sacha resta sur le banc, Mayuki prenant sa place à l'arrière. Marie resta près de la capitaine. La russo-japonaise en profita pour expliquer son idée à la manager, qui approuva vivement.

« Cela pourrait marcher, et elles s'entendent assez bien pour pouvoir faire ce genre de combinaison. »

La rotation changeant encore une fois et l'ambiance s'alourdit lorsque les filles se rendirent compte que c'était au tour d'Oikawa de servir. Akane et Mayuki étaient à l'arrière, et elles étaient les deux piliers principaux de la défense de Torakan. Mais Aïko était aussi à l'arrière et cela posait problème. Oikawa savait diriger son service pour pénaliser l'équipe. S'il décidait de viser la passeuse, cela risquait d'être problématique pour la suite du jeu. Hanabi serait capable de faire une passe correcte mais elle n'avait pas la précision de Yoshiko ou Aïko.

La libéro jeta un regard à sa Némésis. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête avant de reculer d'un pas, ce qui permit à Mayuki d'étendre son champ de défense. Oikawa eut un sourire en comprenant la manœuvre. A la place il visa intentionnellement la libéro. Juste à côté d'elle et avec assez de force pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt pour stopper le service.

Le silence régna de longue seconde dans le gymnase. Les filles savaient très bien qu'Oikawa avait un service puissant. Mais elles pensaient toutes un peu naïvement qu'il était plus comme celui de Nise.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai récupéra le ballon qu'il fit rebondir deux fois au sol avec un sourire.

« C'était gentil à vous de commencer avec Ni-chan. Mais elle n'est pas encore à mon niveau. Voyons voir si vous serez capable d'arrêter les prochains. »

Mayuki haussa simplement un sourcil en retour.

« Je t'attend. »

Et comme promis, Oikawa envoya un nouveau boulet de canon et Mayuki eut tout juste le temps de plonger en avant pour rattraper le ballon.

« Il part mal ! »

Yuna sauta pour frapper le ballon, empêchant ainsi l'équipe adverse de profiter de la réception. Mais Iwaizumi eut la même idée. Chacun les mains sur un côté du ballon, ils poussèrent pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté.

Le ballon tomba sur la partie du terrain de Torakan. Aoba Josai venait d'égaliser avec elles.

* * *

Le premier set se termina avec la victoire d'Aoba Josai. Ils avaient gagné à 29 contre 27 pour Torakan. Mais plutôt que de se laisser abattre, les filles avaient encore plus envie de gagner. Alice et Sacha étaient des joueuses très tactique et leur contre puissant, allié aux attaques de plus en plus rapide de Yuna leur avaient permis d'atteindre les quinze points avant que l'autre équipe n'atteigne les dix.

Alice et Sacha s'étaient même lancées dans un petit jeu pour déstabiliser l'équipe adverse. Avec les talents d'Alice pour cerner les autres, et le don de Sacha pour la provocation, Kindaichi et Iwaizumi étaient les joueurs qui en bavaient le plus.

Sacha repassa à l'avant, et offrit un sourire narquois au pauvre Kindaichi qui ne dérougissait pas. Iwaizumi était passé à l'arrière, tandis qu'Alice échangeait sa place avec Mayuki qui entrait dans le terrain pour arrêter l'un des nombreux boulets de canon d'Oikawa.

Yoshiko s'approcha de sa capitaine avec un grand sourire.

« C'est qu'il a l'air gêné le pauvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait capitaine ? »

Sacha haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire.

« Cheshire et ses capacités pour analyser les gens m'ont beaucoup aidé… »

La capitaine prenait un faux air innocent qui donnait l'impression que de gros panneaux lumineux avec écrit dessus « je suis un monstre qui aime martyriser les autres » clignotaient autour d'elle.

Yoshiko s'éloigna sans en rajouter plus, Oikawa se préparant à servir. Mais elle avait bien envie de taquiner le petit Kindaichi maintenant.

Mayuki commençait à s'habituer aux services monstrueux d'Oikawa et les réceptionnait de mieux en mieux. Ce n'était pas encore simple, mais d'ici la fin du troisième set elle serait capable de les arrêter correctement.

Yoshiko se plaça sous le ballon pour pouvoir faire une passe à Sacha, la capitaine s'élança, trois contreurs face à elle. Sans perdre le sourire, elle feinta pour marquer un point. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, quelques secondes à peine après les contreurs. Elle leur offrit un grand sourire.

« Ne sois pas trop déçu Kindai-chan ! Si tu veux je te ferais un bisou pour éponger ta peine. »

Hanamaki et Oikawa qui étaient à côté de lui durent se retenir d'éclater de rire face au visage cramoisi du central. De son côté la capitaine frappa simplement dans la main d'une Yoshiko hilare.

« Alors ça ! C'est qu'il est chanceux Kindai-chan ! »

Les filles tournèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci c'était Alice qui se retrouvaient à l'avant tandis que Sacha devait servir.

Lorsque la dernière arrivée de l'équipe pris place à l'avant, elle offrit un sourire inhabituel aux garçons en face d'elle.

« Je t'aurais bien aussi proposé un bisou, mais il est déjà réservé à ton capitaine. »

Capitaine qui s'étouffa lamentablement avec sa salive alors que les rougeurs de Kindaichi atteignaient maintenant son cou. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imaginer son capitaine et cette fille entrain de s'embrasser, il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer n'importe quel couple s'embrasser d'ailleurs. Il était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.

Yoshiko s'approcha furtivement d'Alice qui lissait distraitement l'une des mèches qui encadraient son visage.

« Alors comme ça le beau passeur aux cheveux châtain te fait de l'effet ? »

Alice ne sourcilla même pas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de la passeuse. Mais quand Oikawa passa près du filet avant de rejoindre l'arrière, elle dit assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

« Je ne serais pas contre un bisou de sa part si on perd. »

Et la surprise qui passa dans le regard du terminal fit sourire intérieurement la jeune fille. Décidemment, elle allait _vraiment_ bien s'amuser cette année.

Le set reprit et se termina sur la victoire des tigresses. C'est Héloïse qui marqua le dernier point et dans sa joie, elle serra dans ses bras la première personne qui passa. C'est-à-dire Mayuki.

La blonde rougit un peu, peu habituée à faire des démonstrations d'affection. Mais la libéro lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Bien jouée Kutekina-chan. »

Les filles se réunirent autour de Marie et du coach avant le début du troisième et dernier set de la journée. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Sacha renoua ses longs cheveux blonds, tout comme Yoshiko. Aïko jouait avec le bout de sa tresse blonde, marmonnant qu'elle voulait rapidement commencer le nouveau set. A côté d'elle Alice hoche simplement la tête en passant ses doigts dans l'une de ses longues mèches noires.

Yuna buvait de grandes gorgées d'eau, tout comme Mayuki. Les deux filles étaient surement les plus épuisée de toutes. Yuna car en plus d'attaquer à une vitesse folle, devait aussi s'occuper de contrer et de réceptionner. Et Mayuki car la pression des services puissant d'Oikawa mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuves. Elle se sentait devenir aigrie et avait peur de perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Yûkary posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se voulait, sachant que son amie pouvait facilement perdre son sang-froid, et ayant l'humeur facilement changeante. Yuna remarqua aussi l'humeur de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Bientôt tu pourras réceptionner ses services les yeux fermé à ce dragueur. »

Yuna n'appréciait pas vraiment les personnalités comme Oikawa. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que des garçons qui draguaient tout ce qui bouge pouvait susciter chez les filles de son âge.

Assise sur le banc, Nise replaça correctement ses genouillères avant de jeter un regard à Héloïse.

« Tu as vraiment bien joué ! »

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses courtes boucles blondes avant de grimacer. Son front et ses cheveux étaient moites de sueurs. Akane lui passa une serviette avec un grand sourire.

« C'est parfois agaçant d'avoir les cheveux court hein ? Moi aussi je déteste avoir les cheveux collant à cause de la sueur. Mais ils ne sont pas assez longs pour que je les attache. »

Hanabi hocha la tête, elle avait encore sa serviette autour de la nuque, bien qu'elle n'ait pas joué sur ce set-ci.

« Bon ! » Marie coupa court aux différentes conversations qui avaient lui en tapant dans ses mains. « Pour ce set il y'aura un petit changement. Yûkary et Sacha vous joueraient une partie du set. Et après nous ferons un essai d'un jeu à deux passeurs de 15 à 20 points. Pour voir si cette technique pourrait fonctionner face à des équipes de haut niveau. Après nous reprendrons un jeu normal. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant de se mettre en place. C'était une idée risquée mais avec un peu de chance, cela permettrait à l'équipe de prendre une belle avance. Les joueurs d'Aoba Josai s'étaient habitués à leurs attaques très différentes et rapide. C'était l'une des forces des joueuses de Torakan : des attaques variées, faite sur des rythmes en décalage par rapport au rythme habituel des matchs. Cela provoquait des variations importantes, ajouter à cela les piques que lançaient les joueuses. Les adversaires des tigresses étaient donc souvent déstabilisés par rapport à leur style de jeu et leurs mouvements atypiques. Mais lorsque l'équipe adverse s'y habituait, cela devenait plus difficile pour elles de se battre alors il est important qu'elles se diversifient pour ne plus ne se retrouver aculé.

Le troisième set commença sur les chapeaux de roues avec un service d'Oikawa qui fut rattrapé de justesse par Akane.

« Il n'y a pas que Mayuki qui est capable de rattraper tes services le bellâtre ! »

Mais Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer que Yuna sautait déjà pour marquer le premier point du set. Les joueuses soufflèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles se laissent distancer. C'était à Yûkary de servir, ce qu'elle fit sans trop de mal avant d'échanger rapidement sa place avec Mayuki. La terminale tapa dans la main de sa meilleure amie en signe d'encouragement.

Le score resta très serré, et les tigresses ne devaient leur salut qu'à leurs réflexes qui leur permettaient de gagner des points sur des derniers coups de surprises. Mais elles arrivèrent à 15 points les premières, Aoba Josai sur leurs talons avec 14 points.

Le coach fit le changement et avec le regard que posa l'équipe adverse sur Yoshiko qui rentrait, elles avaient choisi la bonne solution. La deuxième passeuse frappa tout le monde dans la main avant de serrer Aïko dans ses bras en sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite avant que je te casse une rotule. »

Mais la menace n'eut pas d'autre effet que de faire sourire la jeune fille. Yoshiko se plaça donc à l'arrière et c'est Akane qui s'occupa du service. Il n'était pas très puissant mais il empêcha quand même l'équipe adverse de partir correctement. La passe d'Oikawa était un peu trop basse, et il la fit donc à Iwaizumi qui traversa le bloc composé de Sacha, Yuna et Aïko. Hanabi réceptionna le ballon avant de le passer à Yoshiko qui fit une passe depuis l'arrière à Aïko.

La métisse marqua sans grande difficulté, Sacha, Yuna et Akane s'étant aussi élancées pour servir de leurre.

Elles atteignirent ainsi les 20 points alors qu'Aoba Josai n'était qu'à 16. La victoire était proche mais il n'était pas question de se relâcher. Yûkary retourna sur le terrain en frappant dans la main de Yoshiko.

« Bon boulot. »

Avec la rotation actuelle, la terminale se retrouvait à l'arrière tandis que la capitaine échangeait sa place avec Mayuki.

Finalement les joueuses gagnèrent le set de peu, avec un score de 25-21 en leur faveur. Tout le monde était épuisé, pourtant lorsqu'ils jouaient des finales à cinq sets, personnes ne semblait ressentir cette même fatigue. Enfin sauf pour les étudiants de première année.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

\- A qui le dis-tu Hanabi, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher d'une minutes à l'autre. »

L'arbitre siffla et les deux équipes allèrent trouver les coachs et manager de 'équipe adverse. Les deux coachs d'Aoba Josai les félicitèrent pour leur persévérance avant de leur donner quelques conseils qu'elles pourraient appliquer en entrainement.

« Je sais que les qualification à Akita commencent la semaine prochaine, mais vous aurez le temps de vous perfectionner pour le tournoi national d'hiver. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de pouvoir vous affronter à nouveau d'ici là. »

* * *

Le retour se fit dans le bruit. Tout le monde discutant des trois sets qui venaient d'être joué. Alice se laissa tomber à côté de ses coéquipière de terminales, bien que Yûkary soit un peu plus loin, entre une Yuna qui semblait exténuée et une Mayuki qui avait sorti sa pochette à dessin.

Sacha criait plus qu'elle ne parlait et Marie tentait tant bien que mal de la calmée. Alice ne savait pas vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Akane les regardait en riant.

Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Nise arriver vers elle. L'hispano-japonaise avait déposé ses affaire près d'Héloïse. Elle lui tendit un petit bout de papier.

« Tiens, je crois que tu as vraiment tapé dans l'œil d'Oikawa. »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de prendre une mine étonnée.

« Alors comme ça monsieur le capitaine souhaite continuer son filtre ?

\- Dit lui d'aller à Shiratori Zawa. » Claqua la capitaine des tigresses.

Marie soupira vivement.

« Arrête avec ça ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il n'aime pas cette équipe.

\- C'est une raison pour en dire du mal ?

\- Non. Mais tu ne connais même pas cette équipe alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous fais un scandale depuis tout à l'heure. »

Sacha croisa simplement les bras avec une mine boudeuse. Devant elle, Yoshiko taquinait Aïko aux sujets de sms, mais personnes ne pris réellement attention. Hanabi s'était posée avec les deux passeuses et envoyait une tonne de message à Kenma pour lui parler de sa journée.

Nise finit par rejoindre Héloïse qui lisait un livre.

Et même si le trajet était ponctué de rire, il parut extrêmement court aux filles qui soupirèrent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers 16h30 au lycée.

« Bon, » déclara le coach Koro « Je comptais faire la réunion demain. Mais je vais vous laisser votre dimanche pour récupérer et pour ne pas vous épuiser avant le début des qualifications de mercredi après-midi. Donc nous allons dans le gymnase. Cela ne nous prendra qu'une petite heure. »

Les filles acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers leur gymnase comme une seule personne.

Le calme régnait quand tout monde s'assit en demi-cercle, Marie alla chercher le tableau blanc et un feutre pour le coach, les filles sortirent les documents qu'avait fait la manager.

« Bon, pour commencer je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler le tournois interlycée. Il ne s'agit pas ici de qualifications pour le tournois d'hiver mais d'une compétition qui permettra au jury de classé le niveau des écoles et ainsi de préparer le tournoi d'hiver qui aura lieu à Tokyo.

Ce tournoi est aussi appeler tournois d'été, et il débutera mercredi. Je recevrais lundi matin la feuille avec les équipes et l'ordre de passage. Il y a de grandes chances que nous ayons à affronter de grosses équipes dès le début du tournoi. » Le coach fit une pause dans son discourt. Il déboucha son feutre avant d'inscrire six noms de lycée sur le tableau blanc. « Voici les six lycées les plus prometteurs de la préfecture. D'après les différents matchs réalisés les autres années, il est fortement probable que nous ayons des matchs contre chacun de ces lycées. Marie si tu veux bien. »

La manager hocha la tête avant de feuilleté son dossier.

« Je vais commencer par le lycée Akanezumi. Il y'a deux ans elles étaient très discrète et se trouvaient dans la moyenne. Mais depuis que l'actuelle capitaine, Shione Harada, est titulaire l'équipe a pris une toute autre direction. Elles se classent maintenant facilement dans le top quatre des meilleures équipes. Avec un style de jeu assez singulier. Elles aiment provoquer au même titre que nous. Mais leur jeu est très basique et leurs piques ne sont pas là pour déstabiliser l'adversaire mais plutôt pour le pousser à faire des fautes. Elles ne seront pas faciles à vaincre et semblent toute avoir une personnalité hermétique aux provocations que nous pourrions leur dire. Nous devrons donc compter sur l'effet de surprise de nos attaques.

Ensuite il y a le lycée Hanuma. La capitaine est Komako Onishi, une fille qui peut sembler légère dans tout ce qu'elle fait. C'est l'impression générale que donne l'équipe. Mais elles sont, elles aussi, très stable. Un peu à la manière d'Aoba Josai. Elles n'ont pas atteint les quarts de finale l'année dernière mais elles ne sont clairement pas à sous-estimer. De plus leur Ace, Fujita Yôko, est une fille très vive qui ne se laisse pas facilement aculée »

« Lorsque nous étions au collège, elle avait déjà une personnalité très enfantine. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de très bien cerner le gens, et surtout leur style de jeu. Ce n'est clairement pas une équipe à sous-estimer car elles vont nous donner pas mal de fil à retordre. » Déclara Sacha en gardant les yeux rivé sur les fiches.

Elle avait réussi à trouver un fluo et un stylo-bille, ce qui lui permettait de faire des annotations en plus et de mettre des éléments qu'elle jugeait important en évidence. Marie hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Usagira est une équipe totalement nouvelle. J'ai eu vent de leur progression en tombant sur une vidéo d'un de leur match d'entrainement. La capitaine de l'équipe est Shen Hamato, une passeuse. De ce que j'ai pu voir sur la vidéo, elles ont de très bon réflexes défensifs c'est pour ça que je les aie mises dans la listes des équipes à se méfier. Elles pourraient se révéler surprenantes.

Encore une équipe habituée au top quatre, l'académie Yagikawa. Elles étaient dans le top huit l'année dernière mais sinon l'académie est classée dans le top quatre depuis près de dix ans. C'est une équipe pleine de ressource capable de s'adapter facilement à n'importe quel style de jeu. Une équipe hyper défensive ? Elles trouveront les failles à exploiter. Une équipe hyper offensive ? Elles défendront comme jamais. Ces filles sont redoutables.

Maintenant, l'équipe qui à détrôner Yagikawa l'année dernière et qui s'est donc classé troisième des meilleures équipes de volley féminin d'Akita : Le lycée Koiichi. Avec Yachiru Asuka comme capitaine, elles se sont hissées en haut du classement en moins de cinq ans. J'ai eu accès à quelques vidéos de leurs match est c'est franchement impressionnant. Tout, de l'ambiance de l'équipe à leur style de jeu à évoluer.

Et enfin, pour finir en beauté, l'académie Ryugani. »

Tout le monde grimaça à la simple évocation de du lycée ennemi. Si Aoba Josai tenait en joute l'académie Shiratori Zawa, voilà plusieurs années que Torakan et Ryugani se haïssaient. Tout le monde à Akita connaissait leur légendaire mésentente. Et cette année, deux ancienne camarade de classe se retrouvaient capitaines. Hanima Sacha contre Ohno Shiromi. Les deux filles passaient déjà leur temps à se quereller au collège, c'était pire maintenant qu'elles étaient adversaires.

« C'est le boss final. Mais on ne perdra pas. » Il y'avait dans la voix de la capitaine, des accents de colère mal contenue qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Marie posa un regard doux sur son amie avant de continuer.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos deux lycée sont en guerre depuis des années maintenant. Torakan et Ryugani se sont toujours disputé la premier place et depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, ce sont toujours ces deux lycées qui sont sélectionné pour le tournoi d'hiver à Tokyo. Pas besoin de vous dire que cela va être extrêmement difficile d'atteindre la première place cette année. Ryugani n'a que des joueuses de haut vol dans son équipe.

Ohno est une perfectionniste, c'est une véritable tortionnaire qui n'attend que le meilleur de ses coéquipières.

Exactement. »

L'ambiance dans le gymnase avait quelque chose de pesant. Il y avait pas mal d'équipe douée cette année et elles devraient se surpasser pour pouvoir atteindre la première place.

« Eh bien, eh bien. C'est quoi ces mines les filles ? » Demanda le coach. Je vous ai connu plus motivées. Alors maintenant vous allez rentrer chez vous, prendre un bon bain chaud, parlé avec vos amis ou votre petit ami je ne sais pas. Et je veux que lundi, vous soyez prête à vous battre comme si vous jouiez votre vie. »

Les filles hochèrent simplement la tête. Les dés étaient joués maintenant.

* * *

Dans le gymnase du lycée Akanezumi, Sasaki Hiroto soupira bruyamment. Nous étions le samedi après-midi, et les filles de son club de volley étaient en train de courir dehors. Etre manager n'était pas simple et quand il voyait la liste des autres lycées de la préfecture, il se dit que, vraiment, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il se gratta distraitement la joue, il sentait encore la douleur de sa chute.

« Hey ! Le cassos ! »

Hiroto grimaça imperceptiblement. Comment ça il haïssait la championne de son équipe ? Haïr était un doux euphémisme à ses yeux.

« Hey ! J'te cause putain ! »

Le manager reçu une tape forte dans le dos et il se retourna vivement vers Karasu. Grande, avec des cheveux teint en rouge et les oreilles percées, la championne du lycée Akanezumi réunissait à elle seule tous les défauts de la planète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Rin.

\- J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler par mon prénom, le cassos.

\- Et moi de ne pas me donner des surnoms stupides. Mais venant d'une idiote dans ton genre ce n'est pas très étonnant. »

La jeune fille grogna en signe de mécontentement.

« Ouais bon. C'est la cap'taine qui m'envoie. Elle demande si t'as déjà reçu la liste des poules pour le tournoi. »

Le manager secoua simplement la tête en réponse.

« Non, on recevra la liste lundi matin. On n'a pas plus d'infos. »

La championne tourna les talons avant de quitter le gymnase sans un regard de plus pour le manager.

« Vraiment… Avec une Ace pareille on a intérêt à aller loin sinon je lui fais bouffer ses piercings. »

* * *

« Bon ! » S'exclama la capitaine de Ryugani. « Faites-moi encore vingt tours de terrains et puis l'entrainement sera fini ! »

Ses yeux bleu sombre scrutaient le moindre mouvement de ses coéquipières, cherchant à y déceler le moindre petit signe de fatigue. Ohno Siromi était une jeune fille sure d'elle et prête à tout pour obtenir la victoire. Les joueuses de son équipes étaient des filles fortes, capable de gagner n'importe quel match contre n'importe quelle équipe.

« Surtout contre ces faibles Tigresses. » pensa la terminale.

Onizuka, la petite manager de l'équipe, s'avança vers elle avec une paquet de feuille en main.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les meilleures équipes de la préfecture. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser pour une éventuelle stratégie. »

Le visage toujours aussi froid, la capitaine hocha sèchement la tête.

« Cela pourrait être utile en effet. » Ohno ne remercia pas sa manager, c'était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait « inutile ».

Mais à l'intérieur elle jubilait. Si Onizuka avait bien fait son travail, il y'avait moyen de trouver les faiblesses de Torakan.

« Prépare-toi à gouter à une défaite des plus mémorable ma chère Hanima. »

* * *

« Hey capitaine ! On peut faire encore un match ? »

Fujita Yôko, l'Ace du lycée Hanuma regardait sa capitaine avec de grands yeux implorant. L'équipe s'était déjà entrainée toute la journée mais la championne semblait inépuisable.

« Yôko, le tournoi est pour mercredi, garde tes forces pour les matchs. »

La championne du lycée Hanuma eut une moue boudeuse et Onishi ne put retenir un rire.

« Si tu veux on refera un match lundi à l'entrainement matinal okay ? »

Le visage de Fujita s'illumina et elle hocha vivement la tête avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour savoir quoi lui dire ! Dit la vice capitaine, Shiroi Yuki.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est comme moi ! Alors je lui dis simplement ce que j'aimerais entendre.

\- Ahah ! Ça te ressemble bien en effet.

\- J'avais la même manie qu'elle de réclamer toujours plus d'entrainement. Je ne te raconte pas comment j'étais au collège ! »

Les deux filles sourirent avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires à leur tour.

« D'ailleurs tu n'appréhende pas de revoir tes anciennes coéquipières ? Il parait que deux d'entre elles sont aussi capitaines maintenant.

\- Oui ! Hanima Sacha, qui est la capitaine des Tigresses de Torakan et Ohno Siromi, des Dragonnes de Ryugani.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Elles n'ont pas choisis un petit lycée ! »

La capitaine secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Eh non ! C'étaient les deux joueuses les plus ambitieuses ! Bien que radicalement opposée. Mais j'ai gardé contact avec Sacha, c'est une fille sympa tu verras. Et une bonne capitaine.

\- En tout cas ça donne envie de les affronter, j'ai hâte d'être au tournoi maintenant !

\- Oui… Moi aussi. »

* * *

« Shen ? »

Le manager du club de volley du lycée Usagira frappa deux fois à la porte du vestiaire des filles. Il avait enfin pu faire imprimer ses dossiers et tenait à les donner au plus vite à la capitaine de l'équipe pour qu'elle puisse les consulter.

La porte s'entrebâilla doucement et la tête de la capitaine apparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hizamaru ? » Demanda la capitaine d'une voix ferme mais pas froide pour autant.

Le manager passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu aurais deux minutes à me consacrer ? J'ai imprimé les dossiers sur les autres lycées. »

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de la Sino-japonaise.

« Tu sais me les donner maintenant ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de lui tendre un paquet de feuilles.

« J'espère que cela sera suffisant.

\- Normalement, oui. Je lirais tout ça demain. Merci beaucoup Hizamaru. »

Puis la porte se refermât, et le manager ne put que regarder bêtement la porte du vestiaire, recouvert d'un immonde papier peint jaune défraichit. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le tournoi se passe bien.

* * *

Les joueuses du club de volley du lycée Yagikawa venaient de finir leur entrainement. Leurs cheveux collaient à leur front et certaines n'essayaient même plus de boire correctement, vidant une partie de leur bouteille d'eau sur leur visage rougit par l'effort.

« Bon les filles ! C'est la fin de l'entrainement. N'oubliez pas que nous avons une séance d'information demain après-midi à propos du tournoi d'été.

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Bien maintenant à la douche ! »

Comme un seul homme, les filles se dirigèrent vers les douches communes du gymnase. Le besoin de soulager leurs muscles avec de l'eau chaude se faisait sentir.

« J'espère que les match de cette année seront intéressant ! » dit Hirashi, la championne et vice-capitaine de l'équipe en actionnant le jet d'eau chaude.

« On aura droit à l'habituel match du zodiaque entre Ryugani et Torakan.

\- Ah oui, la _bataille du zodiaque_ qui oppose les Tigresses aux Dragonnes. Ces matchs sont épiques je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

\- Pareil ! Mais la pression que ça doit mettre d'être dans une équipe pareille ! »

La capitaine éclatât de rire.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes loin d'être faible !

\- Oui tu n'as pas tords, mais nous on n'a pas l'honneur de dix ans de joueuses avant nous sur nos épaules !

\- Ce n'est pas faux ! Bon maintenant arrête de bavarder Hirashi et termine ta douche. »

* * *

Au lycée Koiichi, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement le samedi, mais la capitaine de l'équipe était là, accompagnée de son manager.

« Tu as bien pris tous les Dvd ?

\- Mais oui ! Tu es prête pour cette soirée de visionnage ? »

La jeune fille leva simplement les yeux aux ciels avant d'ouvrir le local vidéo. Elle avait convaincu leur coach de leur laisser les clés pour qu'elle et Murasaka puissent visionner les vidéos des matchs de leurs futures adversaires.

La jeune fille alluma l'écran de la télévision avant d'y glisser le Dvd qu'avait gravé Murasaka. La vieille télévision ne leur permettait pas d'utiliser de clé USB alors ils avaient dû se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.

Yachiru s'assit à côté du manager avant de lancer la première vidéo. C'était une compilation des plus gros matchs des meilleures équipes de la préfecture, avec ça elle pourrait développer de bonne stratégie avec Murasaka.

Oui cette année encore, la jeune fille comptait bien permettre à son équipe d'être en haut du classement.

 _C'était une semaine intense qui attendait les équipes de volley de la préfecture d'Akita._


	10. Annonce: Quoi de neuf pour cette année ?

Bonjour !

Je sais, ça fais pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien posté mais je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas l'écriture!

Je viens juste faire une petite annonce sur les nouveautés de cette année. Par rapport à toutes mes fanfictions. Ce message sera donc posté dans chacune d'entre elles. Si jamais vous ne lisez qu'une seule de mes fic je suis désolée du pavé.

Tout d'abord, les Joueuses et les Tigresses seront les seules fanfiction d'Haikyuu que je continue cette année, afin de pouvoir me consacrer à d'autre fandom. Smooth Criminal sera donc mis « en pause », mais je met ça entre guillemets car je risque très certainement de poster encore des chapitres, mais de manière totalement aléatoire.

Pour ce qui concerne mes recueils d'OS La valse de Sang-timents et celui sur Servamp, je les laisse ouvert car il s'agit de commande ( qui seront postés dans le courant du mois d'Octobre/Novembre).

Legend aura droit à un chapitre tout les deux/trois mois, je ne l'abandonne pas car elle m'a demander beaucoup d'investissement même si il n'y a que deux chapitres de poster pour le moment.

La réécriture de Littles Secrets est toujours en cours, j'avance comme je le veux même si je n'ai pas encore envoyé les chapitres à mon bêta pour la correction. Je reporte donc sa publication de quelques mois histoire de voir ou j'en suis.

Je compte bel et bien finir Trois secondes, il ne me reste que deux chapitres et le 4 est presque finis. Mais la suite promis sera postée l'année prochaine.

En ce qui concerne l'horcruxe caché, il s'agit d'une commande et je tiens toujours parole donc elle va être continuée très bientôt. J'attend de finir Trois secondes pour la reprendre.

Pour Regarde Moi, je ne suis pas sure de continuer la fanfiction, plus par manque de retour que par manque d'envie. Je ne réclame aucun j'aime, aucune commentaire et je ne le ferais JAMAIS. Mais je pense que le fait de traiter d'un sujet peu commun ainsi que d'une équipe pas vraiment appréciée n'aide pas à la visibilité. Je reprendrais sûrement le concepteur avec un autre fandom ou une autre équipe.

Enfin, je me lance dans le fandom de MHA, ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi ces changements. Mes fanfictions et différents OS ne seront disponible que sur ffnet, car j'écris sur des couples inexistants sur Wattpad et je ne suis donc pas sure que cela plaira à mes lecteurs présent sur cette plateforme. Vous pouvez donc retrouver mes écrits sur le ship KatsuNei ( Katsuki x Neito) sur mon profil ffnet : Syrielle's

Pour me faciliter la tâche, et aussi pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous demander quand sort tel ou tel chapitre, j'ai décider de poster mes écrits à certaines dates bien précise.

Le lien du bonheur (KatsuNei MHA) sera donc posté tout **les Premiers du mois.**

L'horcruxe caché sera posté **le 10 de chaque mois** quand je reprendrais l'écriture de la fic

Les Tigresses d'Akita seront postés un mois sur deux, **Le 20.**

Les Joueuses du Lycée Torakan sera posté **le 30 de chaque mois.**

Les chapitres 4 et 5 de Trois secondes sont prévu pour avant les fêtes de la nouvelle année.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Syrielle's


End file.
